Bella et Edward, ou les étranges rêves d'Alice
by Delynn Lie
Summary: Une Bella vampire soeur de Jasper, un Edward humain jumeaux de Alice. Un jacob loupgarou amoureux de Alice, un Jasper jaloux, une Bella colérique, une Rosalie adorable, un Emmet au coeur tendre... Ma 2ème fanfiction, à vous de lire !
1. Intro

**Intro :**

_oOoOoOo_

_Bon, eh bien, comme _My Own Story_ n'a pas semblé plaire à tout le monde, je me retire et tente une nouvelle fanfiction sur Twilight !!! Pour celles et ceux qui me demandaient d'en réécrire une après _Transformation_, je vais tenter d'exécuter vos ordres sans faillir !_

Donc, le titre, sera : **Edward et Bella ou** **les rêves étranges d'Alice Swan**

.

**Résumé :**

Edward et Alice Swan sont frères et soeurs, jumeaux de naissance. L'un ne ressemble pas à l'autre, mais les deux sont liés par de puissants liens du sang... Ils vivaient à Phénix avec leur mère Renée avant de déménager à Forks pour vivre avec leur père Charlie. Au lycée, ils ne passent pas inaperçus. Ils se lient rapidement d'amitié avec Rose, Emmet et Jacob. Edward, qui est fasciné par une fille mystérieuse, Bella Cullen, est devenu le meilleur ami de Jasper, le "frère" de Bella, qui cache un lourd secret... qu'Edward ne tardera pas à découvrir ! Pour protéger Alice, il devra se mettre sa soeur à dos. Mais cela est peine perdue quand Jessica, également "soeur" de Bella, tente de se venger de cette dernière...

Méga remix de la série Twilight...

Tous les rôles sont inversés, pour le meilleur et pour le pire !

J'espère que ça vous plaira !!!

Bonne lecture !


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre premier**

_

* * *

_

oOoOoOo

* * *

― Alice chérie ! Debout ! Allez ! Tu ne vas pas être en retard tout de même !

Je chassais la main de Charlie qui me secouait et m'enfonçais davantage sous la couette.

― ...

― Alice ! Tu te rappelle ? Premier jour de cours aujourd'hui !

Je me tournais sur le côté, peinant à comprendre ce que mon père me disait.

― Bon, je vais réveiller ton frère ! Tu descends pour le petit déj, hein !

Bruits de pas, porte qui claque, enfin seule. Je me redressais lentement dans mon lit, les yeux encore collés par le sommeil. La nuit avait été horrible. Depuis deux mois que Ed et moi avions décider de venir vivre avec Charlie, mon rêve, mon cauchemar ! ne me lâchais plus. Pis ! Depuis que nous habitions à Forks, la scène me semblait encore plus réelle.

Je frottais mes yeux avec mes poings, en essayant de chasser de mon esprit l'image d'un Edward ensanglanté.

_¤ Encore ce rêve ? ¤ _demanda la voix ensommeillée de mon frère dans mon esprit. Je grommelais. Malgré tout l'amour que je portais à mon frère, si une chose m'horripilait, c'était bien sa faculté à pénétrer dans mes pensées !

_¤ Allé ! Debout ! ¤ _

Je m'étirais en grognant et ouvrais enfin les yeux. En entrant tout à l'heure, Charlie avait ouvert les rideaux, et j'apercevais le ciel gris par la fenêtre. Je soupirais. Phénix, le soleil, Renée, la plage, tout me manquait atrocement ! Si Edward n'avait pas insisté, je n'aurais jamais quitter MA ville !

J'entendis mon frère ricaner. Edward et moi étions frères jumeaux. Il était né à peine quelques minutes avant moi, seize ans plus tôt, avec cette étrange particularité de lire dans mon esprit. D'après ce qu'il m'avait raconté, j'étais le seul esprit à lui être accessible, à ma grande désolation ! Moi, pour ma part, je ne possédais pas la moindre once de pouvoir ou je ne sais comment on appelait ce qu'il parvenait à faire. J'étais des plus banales.

J'enfilais un jean en deux deux, mon T-shirt préféré, qui, je l'espérais, me porterait chance aujourd'hui pour ma rentrée au lycée, et des baskets les plus plates possibles. L'agilité n'étant pas mon fort, je faisais mon possible pour limiter les dégâts. S'étaler de tout son long devant les escaliers du bahut ne me disais rien du tout !

Quand j'ouvris la porte de ma chambre, une délicieuse odeur d'œufs grillés me prit au nez. Réveillée d'un seul coup, je dévalais les escaliers. Charlie s'était mis aux fourneaux et s'occupait de la poêle où cuisait notre repas.

― Tu cuisine ? m'étonnai-je.

Charlie prit un air vexé :

― Eh oui ! que crois-tu ? Mais si tu veux, je te laisserais faire le dîner !

― Non merci, sans façon !

Je lui souris et embrassais ses deux joues.

― Ed n'est pas là ?

― J'arrive cria une voix dans l'escalier.

― Quand on parle du loup... sifflota Charlie.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit à la volée.

― Bonjour tout le monde !

― B'jour !

― Bonjour fils ! Bien dormi ?

― Comme un loir ! Et toi, Alice ?

Je lui jetais un regard noir. Comme si les cernes que je sentais sous mes yeux ne le disaient pas à ma place.

― Mouais... si on veut.

― C'est normal d'être stressée par une rentrée, Alice chérie ! Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr que ça va bien se passer !

Je haussais les épaules.

― Si tu le dis...

― Allé ! A table.

Je m'assis et il déposa une assiette devant moi. Je regardais mes œufs à l'odeur délicieuse sans grande envie.

¤ _Alice ! C'est pas le moment ! Mange ou je te les fais avaler par un autre orifice !_ ¤

Je grimaçais, dégoûtée.

― Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Charlie en voyant mon air affligé. Tu veux autre chose ?

Avec tous nos coups bas et nos blagues de mauvais goût entre noue, je me demandais comment ni Renée ni Charlie n'avaient jamais découvert l'aptitude de mon frère.

― Non, ce n'est rien. Je n'ai pas faim !

¤ _Menteuse ! ¤_

_¤ Oh ! Tais-toi ! ¤_

_―_Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir autre chose.

Je secouais la tête. J'avais les entrailles nouées à l'idée de la rentrée, et je n'aurais rien avalé, même pour une centaine de dollars ! Quoi que... cent dollars ! Manger des œufs était un petit sacrifice pour autant de billets !

¤ _Rêve toujours ! ¤ chuchota_ la voix d'Eward.

Dès que Charlie eut le dos tourné, je lui tirais la langue. Il me répondit par un clin d'œil qui me fit enrager. Avant que je ne pusse répliquer, Charlie nous conseilla de nous préparer et je remontais dans ma chambre. Brosse à dent, recoiffage... de toutes manières, jamais je ne serais satisfaite ! J'avais eu la très mauvaise idée de couper mes cheveux noirs trop courts, et les mèches rebelles s'envolaient dans tous les sens sans que je puisse les discipliner. Mes yeux verts, étaient trop grand pour mon visage, et j'étais beaucoup trop petite pour bénéficier d'un équilibre stable, d'où mes chutes fréquentes et les écorchures sur mes bras.

Comme nous n'avions pas encore acheté de voiture et que je me voyais mal aller au lycée en mobylette, nous partîmes pour le lycée dans la voiture de police de Charlie. Grossière erreur ! A sept heures quarante-cinq, tous les élèves étaient regroupés devant le lycée en attendant l'ouverture. Un demi millier de têtes curieuses se tournèrent vers nous quand Charlie s'engagea dans le parking.

― Bonne journée, mes grands ! Je repasse vous chercher à dix-sept heures, OK ? Et pas de bêtises, hein ?

_¤ N'est-ce pas ? ¤ _pensais-je à l'intention d'Edward. Il me décocha un coup de coude et je suffoquais.

¤ _Désolé ¤ _s'excusa-t-il.

Charlie ne semblait pas avoir noté notre lutte silencieuse. Nous profitâmes de son air absent pour l'embrasser :

― Bonne journée !

― A ce soir.

Il nous fit un signe de tête et redémarra le moteur. Dès qu'il eut disparu au bout de la rue, je me sentis étrangement - ou plutôt, encore plus !- petite qu'à l'accoutumée. Edward serra gentiment mon bras. ¤ Ça_ va aller !_ _Ne t'en fais pas ! _¤ Je grimaçais. Les mots "Swan", "enfants" et "jumeaux" venaient de parvenir à mes oreilles.

¤ _Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tout le monde nous connaît ?_ ¤

¤ _Peut-être parce que c'est un petit lycée, dans une petite ville, où les rumeurs vont plus vite que la lumière !_ ¤s'exclama Edward, fataliste.

Je soupirais. L'enfer venait de commencer.

* * *

_Voilà voilà !! Mon premier chapitre ! Oui, je sais, il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais ça ne saurait tarder ! En attendant j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! _

_Je pense pouvoir poster dans la semaine, ou au grand maximum lundi prochain !_

_N'hésitez pas à critiquer si des choses ne vous plaisent pas, je prends tous les commentaires pour pouvoir progresser ! _

_A bientôt !_


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

_oOoOoOo_

_Hey !!... Comment dire ?? DSL DSL DSL DSL DSL !! Pour m'excuser, eh bah... la premùière S c'est horrible ! Ces deux dernières semaines j'ai eu beaucoup de DS (contrôles) donc je n'ai vraiment pas pu écrire, pardonnez-moi !!_

_Mais voilà, la faute est réparée alors merci pour toutes ces ptites reviews ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira autant ! Bonne lecture !!_

_Reviews..._

**Ma première fan :** Merci beaucoup miss !! Voilà voilà la suite ! bisous !

**Jenifael :** et hop la suite ! Merci pour ta review ! Bisous !

**Dodie57 :** Merci ! Qui dit changement, dit surprise ! Enfin, peut-être pas de GRANDES surprises dans ce chapitre, mais on va voir ! Bisous, bonne lecture (rassure moi tu viens pas de st alban ??)

**Edwardbella4E :** Non, je n'ai pas d'exemples... juste mon petit frère (deux ans de moins) qui est à la fois un vrai chieur et un faux chieur (bah oui, je vais pas dire que c'est un amour tout de meme, nan mais !!) C'est cool d'avoir une jumelle ?? Tu pourrais mle donner des idées ? _S'il te plaît !! O:D ) _Merci pour ta review, bisous !

**Ellora :** Merci beaucoup, bonne lecture !

**Naikky !!!** Wé, Ze return !! Merci beaucoup !! Ecris-nous vite Si seulement stp !! Trop hate de savoir ta suite. A bientôt !

**Ava :** copntente que tu adore "grave" mdr... voilà voilà la suite, avec beaucopup de retard, mais la suite quand même ! Merci ! Bisous (rassure moi... floflodeco, ce n'est pas Flo perrin de cocon ??)

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

**P.O.V d'Alice :**

Ce que j'avais appelé enfer n'était pas si terrible que ça, finalement. Une fois Charlie parti, la plupart des élèves étaient retournés à leurs discussions, même si beaucoup avaient continué à nous jeter des regards curieux. Quand les portes s'étaient ouvertes, nous nous étions mêlés à la foule sans grand mal.

_¤ Dans quelle classe ? ¤_ me demanda Edward.

Je parcourus la liste des yeux. Avant même de mettre les pieds au lycée, nous savions que nous ne serions pas dans la même classe. L'année précédente, nous avions choisi des voies différentes. Mais ici, à Forks où nous ne connaissions personne, je n'avais pas très envie d'être séparée de mon horrible frère.

_¤ La Terminale L 2, et toi ? ¤_

_¤ En TS1. Tu commence avec quoi ? ¤_

Je grimaçais. tous les lundis débuteraient pour moi avec les cours de lettre.

_¤ Toujours la même question : pourquoi as-tu pris la littéraire si tu déteste cette matière ? ¤_

_¤ Pour les langues et l'histoire, bêta, toujours la même réponse ! ¤_

Je l'entendis _rire _et je souris.

– Tu es nouvelle ? me demanda quelqu'un.

Je me retournais et fis face à une magnifique blonde aux yeux bleus.

– Euh... oui. Je suis en TL. Et toi ?

– Ça fait longtemps que je suis à Forks. Je suis en TL également. Je m'appelle Rosalie, mais tout le monde m'appelle Rose.

– Je suis Alice. Mon frère, Edward, est en TS1.

– Edward, c'est le beau gosse aux yeux verts ?

Je hochai la tête. Pourquoi toutes les filles trouvaient-elles mon frère si beau ? Pour moi qui le connaissais depuis... eh bien... ma naissance, il était quelconque !

Un garçon passa près de nous en regardant Rosalie. Il était grand, avec de gros bras musclés et des cheveux noirs coupés courts.

– Je te présente Emmett, mon copain.

Un autre garçon vint se placer derrière Emmett. Presque aussi grand que lui, il était typé indien, avec de longs cheveux noirs et la peau mate.

– Et lui, c'est Jacob.

Il me fit un sourire rayonnant qui me fit rougir. Heureusement pour moi, la cloche sonna à ce moment, m'offrant le répit dont j'avais besoin pour reprendre contenance.

– Bon, tu viens en cours avec moi ? me proposa Rosalie.

Je hochai timidement la tête. Elle posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres d'Emmett, prit ma main et m'emmena me perdre dans les couloirs.

_._

_oOoOoOo_

_._

**P.O.V d'Edward :**

– Bonjour très chers élèves. Je me présente. Je suis donc Mr Thimour, votre professeur principal et de sciences cette année. Je n'ai pas de requêtes particulières à vous faire, à par peut-être vous demander d'avoir un classeur pour ranger les nombreux TP que nous ferons. D'ailleurs, nous allons commencer dès à présent. J'espère que vous avez eut la bonne idée d'apporter votre blouse pour ce TP de chimie !

Je grimaçai. Depuis quand travaillait-on le premier jour de cours ?

– Top départ. Par binômes, et uniquement par _binômes_, vous suivrez la fiche suivante à la lettre.

Il claqua dans ses mains et la classe silencieuse s'anima. Les filles, dont aucune ne m'attirait particulièrement à vue d'œil, se précipitèrent vers leur meilleure amie. De même pour les garçons. Je croyais me retrouver seul et soupirai.

– Serions-nous un nombre impair ? demanda le prof en me voyant seul à ma table.

Je haussais les épaules. Comment l'aurai-je su ? C'était lui le prof principal, pas moi !

– A non ! Mr Cullen ! Venez donc prendre place avec le nouveau.

– Tout de suite, professeur, répondit une voix cristalline.

Je n'entendis nul son de pas, ni froissements de vêtements, ni même le tabouret vaciller alors que mon binôme s'asseyait à côté de moi. Je tournai lentement la tête. Mon camarade était de grande taille, sûrement plus grand que moi. Il portait des vêtements couleurs crème qui ne contrastaient pas trop avec la couleur blanche de sa peau. Son visage arborait les mêmes traits, fins et délicats, que les statues romaines que l'on voit dans les musées. Pour finir, ces yeux étaient d'un jaune doré des plus étranges.

– Bonjour, dit-il avec un sourire.

Je forçais mes lèvres à se décrisper.

– Salut !

– Alors, c'est toi le nouveau ?

Je hochai la tête.

– Et tu es... ?

– Edward Swan.

– Enchanté. Moi c'est Jasper.

Je tendis la main pour serrer la sienne. Soit ne la vit-il pas, soit la dédaigna-t-il. Quoi qu'il en fût, il n'y fit pas attention et je la laissai retomber avec gènes.

– Voilà pour vous les garçons ! s'exclama Mr Thimour en nous tendant une feuille de TP.

Nous le remerciâmes rapidement et nous mîmes au travail. Pour moi qui adorais la chimie, l'expérience était facile à réaliser. Doser une solution de diiode par une solution de thiosulfate. Nous nous relayâmes en silence en manipulant diverses fioles et pipettes. Nous avançâmes rapidement et finassâmes le TP une demi-heure avant la fin. Quand le professeur passa parmi les élèves et constata que notre travail était terminé, il nous félicita et nous autorisa à sortir. Sans un regard pour moi, Jasper empaqueta ses affaires et quitta la pièce. Intrigué, je m'efforçais d'aller aussi vite que lui et sortis à mon tour de la salle. Je vis les pans de sa veste s'envoler au bout du couloir et courais.

– Hey ! Attends !

Jasper stoppa net, le doit droit. Lentement, il se retourna vers moi.

– Qu'y a-t-il ?

– Je... euh...

Et maintenant ? A quoi ça m'avançait de l'avoir suivi ? Qu'allais-je lui dire ?

– Tu vas où ?

Il me contempla avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux. Je serrais les poings, agacé. J'aurais donné cher pour pouvoir lire ses pensées comme je lisais celles d'Alice ! Je me concentrais un instant et constatais son ennui profond pendant son premier cours de lettre. Je secouai la tête et chassais ses pensées de mon esprit.

– Alors ? demandai-je.

Le garçon hésita. Il lança un regard dans l'autre direction, rebraqua ses yeux dorés dans les miens, sembla me sonder en profondeur, puis haussa les épaules.

– Aucune idée. Me balader.

Je fronçais les sourcils sans insister. On avait tous nos petits secrets, moi en particulier...

– OK. A tout à l'heure alors.

Jasper inclina la tête et reprit là où je l'avais arrêté. En quelques enjambées fluides, il disparut au bout du deuxième couloir. Je me retrouvais seul et les bras ballants. Que faire maintenant ? Il me vint à l'esprit que je ne connaissais pas mon emploi du temps. Résigné à attendre, je retournais vers la salle de cours pour ne pas me perdre en attendant le cours suivant.

* * *

_Voilà voilou !! Alors, eh bien, je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard et pour la longueur !! Mais je vous ai dit, j'ai une bonne excuse tout de même !!_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus et que l'histoire vous plaît toujours !_

_Hésitez pas à critiquer et me conseiller, j'en ai besoin !!_

_Merci beaucoup, pour le prochain chapitre, j'essaierais de faire un peu plus vite !_

_Bisous à tous/toutes !_


	4. Chaptire 3

**Chapitre 3**

_Voilà ! Un petit chapitre 3 qui commence à mettre un peu de forme à cette fiction ! Désolée de ma lenteur d'écriture !! et Bonne lecture !_

_oOoOoOo_

**Reviews :**

**love-love-me : **merci ! J'espère qu'il ne te déçevera pas !

**Momiji33 : **merci du conseil, je vais essayer de développer davantage !! Merci pour ta review !

**Amayelle2005 : **merci ! Ca y est, on parle de Bella dans celui-là... surprise surprise !

**Ava : **merci miss !! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour les chapitres !

**Alessia :** Merci !! Voilà voilà !

**Dodie57 :** Bonne lecture !

_

* * *

_

oOoOoOo

* * *

**P.O.V d'Alice :**

– Et pourquoi es-tu venue à Forks ? me demanda Rose.

– Pour suivre mon frère, chuchotai-je. Nos parents sont divorcés depuis longtemps et ma mère à trouver le grand amour.

– Ah ouais ? Et il est comment, son grand amour ?

– Il s'appel Phil et c'est un base-baller...

– Cool...

– Un peu de silence, les pipelettes ! S'exclama le prof à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Nous soupirâmes, nous attirant les foudres d'une élève du premier rang. Pâle, les cheveux bruns et les yeux dorés, elle affichait une mine désappointée qui m'agaça.

– C'est qui elle ? demandai-je.

Rose fronça les sourcils.

– Tout devant ? C'est Isabella, ou Bella, Cullen. Bizarre, comme fille. Elle ne parle qu'à Jessica, sa sœur.

Je regardais de nouveau vers le devant de la pièce et détaillais rapidement le dos de la sœur Cullen. Bien droite, avec des cheveux bruns et bouclés plus courts que ceux de Bella, j'imaginais très bien la même peau pâle et les mêmes yeux dorés. Au moment où j'allais reporter mon attention sur Rose à côté de moi, Bella se pencha vers sa sœur et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Quelques instants plus tard, mon intuition fut confirmée quand Jessica tourna à son tour son visage vers moi. Je fus alors frappée par la beauté de ses traits et la curiosité que j'y lus. Nos prunelles se croisèrent un instant et je rougis. Gênée, je détournais le regard en me demandant ce qu'avait bien pu lui dire sa sœur.

– Depuis combien de temps es-tu avec Emmett ? demandai-je avant que Rose ne m'interroge sur mes joues écarlates.

Je n'aurais pu trouver meilleur sujet de conversation. Dans des chuchotis de plus en plus excités, Rosalie me raconta son histoire d'amour depuis le début. Je m'efforçais de l'écouter puis décrochais, ne plaçant que quelques "Mmm" et "Ahh" quand elle reprenait sa respiration.

– Mlle Swan !

Je sursautais. Le professeur de lettre était debout devant moi, les poings sur les hanches et l'air pas commode de quelqu'un qui déteste se répéter.

– Je... euh...

– Le suite du résumé, s'il vous plaît ! Je ne vais pas le répéter quinze fois ! Je vous pris de reprendre là où votre camarade Hayden s'en est arrêté !

Je déglutis et prenait maladroitement le texte posé sur mon bureau. Discrètement, Rose plaça un doigt vers la ligne 12 et je commençais à lire :

– "_Une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je la saisis._

_"- Je suis désolé._

_"J'embrassais la main de Ted en douceur._

_"– Tu devrais rester couché, conseillai-je. Tu n'es plus aussi costaud qu'avant !_

_"Un voile passa devant ses yeux._

_"– Comment te sens-tu ?_

_"– J'ai connu des jours meilleurs._

_"Il fit courir sa main le long de ma clavicule jusqu'à ma joue._

_"– Quand je pense avoir faillit te perdre, Bea..._

_"Je posai un doigt devant sa bouche, plongeais mes yeux dans ses prunelles et pu y lire toute la souffrance qu'il ressentait, le remord et le chagrin."_

– Très bien, vous pouvez vous en arrêter là, mademoiselle Swan.

Je soupirais et m'adossais contre ma chaise. Au moins, j'étais parvenue à ne bafouiller qu'une seule fois !

– Bien, qui veux lire la suite ? Vous mademoiselle Cullen ?

Je relevai la tête, intriguée de voir comment la jeune fille allait se débrouiller. A ma grande surprise, Isabella se leva avec grâce et vint au tableau pour nous faire face. Plus d'expression agacée sur son visage, cette fois-ci, mais une expression de pur plaisir_._

_–"Teddy ! Je t'aime ! Arrête de te tourmenter ! C'est moi qui t'ai fait du mal, pas toi !_

_"– C'est faux ! Je t'ai rejetée, abandonnée..._

_"Sa mâchoire se crispa aux souvenirs qui lui revenaient en mémoire._

_"– Je t'aime, soufflai-je, je ne te blesserai plus jamais._

_"– Je ne t'abandonnerai plus..._

_"J'approchai mon visage du sien et souris._

_"– Nous nous sommes crus ensemble pour l'éternité, au devant de mourir. Mais les mots signifiaient bien plus, tu le sais. Nous sommes ensemble pour l'éternité, dans la mort comme maintenant. Pour toujours._

_"Un pâle sourire s'afficha sur son visage._

_"– Je vous aime, Bea Kellen._

_"Je gloussais. Depuis quand n'avais-je pas entendu mon nouveau nom ? Avec un petit rire, je déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il enserra ma taille et me colla à son torse dur. J'écartais mes lèvres avant qu'il ne puisse les emprisonner._

_"– Je t'aime aussi, soufflai-je._

_"Et là, nos lèvres se scellèrent, unissant nos deux âmes pour une énième fois. Mais quand on a l'éternité devant soi, une fois de plus, une fois de moins, ne signifient rien._

_"Seule la force et l'amour qu'on se porte comptent réellement, et ce, pour toujours..." (extrait de Transformation avec les noms modifiés)_

Je restais bouche bée. Bella avait une voix aussi douce que le miel, qui glissait sur les mots et donnait au texte une limpidité et une vivacité inégalable. Elle avait su faire ressortir toute la force du dialogue entre ces deux âmes sœurs. Comment un tel être pouvait-il exister ? Tant de passion avait parcourue sa voix que je me demandais s'il n'y avait pas du vécu qui puisse expliquer une telle expressivité; pour dire, même sur le visage de notre professeur, je voyais une larme brillante au coin de ses yeux.

– Magnifique, mademoiselle Cullen, murmura-t-il en secouant la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Vraiment très bi...

La cloche sonna, interrompant le professeur dans sa phrase. Tous les élèves se levèrent en raclant leur chaise.

– Et vous me faites un commentaire sur ce texte pour mercredi prochain ! cria le prof.

Je me dépêchais de ranger mes affaires et sortais à grands pas de la salle. Edward. Je voulais Edward. Comment s'en était-il tiré ? Comment s'était passé son cours, avait-il trouvé des amis ? J'avais sentis dans mon esprit sa courte intrusion en plein milieu du cours sans en comprendre la signification.

– Alice ! Tu viens avec nous ? me demanda rose quand nous fûmes dans la cour.

Je secouais la tête.

– Je vais voir mon frère.

Elle haussa les épaules, déçue, et se dirigea vers Emmett.

Pourquoi diable Forks était-elle une ville humide ? La cour était fouettée par un vent froid qui me fit frissonner. Les bras croisés, je la traversais jusqu'à ce que je devinais être l'aile scientifique du Lycée.

– Alice ?

Je me retournais. Ed était juste derrière moi. Avec un sourire, je m'approchais de lui et il me serra contre lui.

– Comment était le cours de science ?

Il fit la moue.

– J'ai connu pire. Mais ça va, on a fait une expérience simple qu'on a fini en une heure trente. Ca fait cinq minutes que je t'attends. Et toi ? tu t'ennuies en lettres ?

– Plus ou moins, fis-je en plissant les yeux.

Il me lança un regard interrogateur. Nous luttâmes silencieusement, puis je cédais.

– Une fille. Très bizarre.

– Et ?

Je me concentrais sur le son de sa voix et sur la beauté de ses traits. Les bras d'Edward se raidirent.

¤ _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ ¤

Il me lança un regard énigmatique, presque absent, que je ne compris pas. Ne m'avait-il pas entendu ?

– Ed ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? insistai-je.

Il secoua la tête.

– Rien Alice. Ne t'en fais pas.

Je restais sceptique face à son absence de coopération.

– Ed ! Je sais que tu mens !

Il haussa les épaules et m'éloigna de lui.

– Désolé, je dois y aller. J'ai cours d'histoire.

Il me fit une grimace équivoque à laquelle je n'adhérais pas. Les poings sur les hanches, je le fusillais du regard.

– Ed...

La cloche sonna de nouveau, annonçant la reprise des cours. Il me fit un regard d'excuse, tenta de m'embrasser sur la joue. Je m'écartais, blessée qu'il ne me fasse pas plus confiance que cela.

_¤ A tout à l'heure ! ¤_

Je grommelais.

¤ _Allez ! Ne fais pas la tête ¤_

_¤ Trop tard ! ¤_

Il soupira et tourna les talons.

– Attends !

– Quoi ?

– Tu me le diras, tôt ou tard ?

Il considéra ma requête un instant puis inclina imperceptiblement la tête.

_._

_oOoOoOo_

_._

**P.O.V de Bella :**

– Tu crois que la nouvelle va deviner ? murmura Jessica.

Je haussais les épaules.

– Tout le monde nous trouve magnifique, mais personne ne fais jamais le rapprochement. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Jess. elle est comme tout le monde !

Jess grommela. Une rapide intrusion dans ses pensées me fit soupirer. Jalousie, jalousie, jalousie ! Encore et toujours. Dès qu'une fille attirait un tant soit peu l'attention de garçons, et dans la classe, j'en avais entendus plusieurs ! elle explosait littéralement et crisait jusqu'à l'asphyxie.

– Oh ça va ! Je la trouve plutôt quelconque, moi !

_¤ Qui est quelconque ? ¤_ demanda la voix de Jasper dans ma tête.

Je me retournais. Il était adossé à l'une des colonnes du préau, le visage aussi fermé que d'habitude.

– Tu as fini plus tôt, constatai-je.

Il hocha la tête.

– Le nouveau qui me sert de binôme n'est pas aussi bête que les autres de la classe, rigola-t-il.

J'arquais un sourcil.

– Il y a un nouveau _et_ une nouvelle ?

– Ah ! c'est donc elle que tu trouve quelconque.

J'acquiesçai... et m'arrêtais en plein mouvement, les yeux plissés.

_¤ A tout à l'heure !_ _Allez ! Ne fais pas la tête ¤_

_¤ Trop tard ! ¤_

Jasper se rapprocha de nous avec des yeux inquiets.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je braquai mes yeux dorés dans les siens, la gorge soudain nouée. Etaient-ce bien des pensées échangées que je venais d'entendre ?

– Il s'appelle Edward ? demandai-je.

– Oui, et ?

– C'est un... un... il est comme... un cousin ?

Jasper me fixa avec une lueur d'incompréhension.

– Bella, tu répète s'il te plaît ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– J'ai entendu quelque chose, murmurai-je.

– C'est-à-dire ?

– Une conversation. Comme quand vous me parlez. En pensée, soufflai-je.

Jessica me regarda avec des yeux ronds.

– Qui ?

– Alice et Edward.

Elle me considéra un instant puis éclata de rire.

– Arrête ! sifflai-je. Il n'y a rien de drôle à ça !

– Mais, elle est loin de nous ressembler ! s'exclama-t-elle.

– Peut-être, mais si elle entend ce que l'on pense...

– Alors, elle saura, continua Jaz.

Jessica s'arrêta immédiatement de rire. Chacun de nous savait ce qu'une telle chose signifiait, et aucun ne souhaitait avoir leur sang sur les mains. Pourtant, Jess avait raison. Cette Alice, même si elle était très belle, avait loin du quart de notre grâce et de notre beauté. Mais si Edward, lui, était comme nous ? Si lui était un vampire ? Sa sœur était-elle réellement sa sœur ? Sa copine ? Le visage impassible, je ne pus m'empêcher de me mordiller la lèvre. Et si, enfin, je rencontrais un vampire, ma moitié ?

* * *

_Voilà !! J'espère avoir fait un peu plus long et aussi que ça vous a plu !! N'hésitez pas à critiquer, etc. Comme d'habitude _

_Merci beaucoup !!_

_La suite sûrement après les vacances, et si j'ai le temps, j'en posterais deux d'un coup !! (héhé, promo mdr XD)_

_A bientôt !!_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

_oOoOoOo_

_Et un 4ème chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira. Un peu plus détaillé, du moins je l'espère, un peu plus court par contre, DSL !_

* * *

oOoOoOo

**P.O.V de Bella :**

Le cours d'Espagnol, pour une fois, ne sembla durer que quelques minutes. J'avais eu conscience des yeux de notre professeur qui se posaient sur moi à chaque question sans volontaires, sans toutefois venir à son aide et répondre à ses questions; Sentant mon trouble, jess s'en chargeait à ma place et s'était sa voix cristalline qui résonnait dans la pièce.

Mes pensées volaient en tout sens. Je me posais des milliers de questions auxquelles je n'avais que de vagues réponses. Une chose cependant était sûre : alice était nullement l'une des nôtres, et, en espionnant ses pensées, j'avais la certitude que ce n'était pas elle qui imitait mon propre don et qu'elle ne lisait pas les pensées des autres élèves comme je le faisais si bien. Le Problème"Edward" se posait alors. etait-il capable d'entendre comme moitout ce qui se "disait" dans le lycée et ailleurs ? Je pensais alors à un fait que je n'avais pas étudié : si edward avait su lire les pensées de sa soeur, il agvait également su lui répondre dans le même mode et se faire "entendre'" d'elle. Malgré moi, et très inhabituellement, je frissonais. si mes estimations étaient les bonnes, il possédait alors un pouvoir bien plus conséquent que le mien !

La cloche sonna la fin de la troisième heure de cours. Sans un regard pour la prof, les élèves, et même Jess, je sortais de la salle, direction : le cours d'histoire. J'entendais les les pensées des élèves qui me regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Je ne leur accordais pas une minute d'attention, les yeux rivés sur le sol, me servant de ce que j'entendais pour avancer sans percuter personne. Et soudain, je me retrouvais par terre.

Comment ? Pourquoi ? Que s'était-il passé ? Je relevais précipitament la tête et croisais un regard émeraude.

- Je... euh... excuse-moi, bafouilla Edward en se relevant.

Je secouais la tête et dédaignais la main qu'il me tendait.

_¤ Ca va ? ¤_ me demanda Jess avec une pointe d'inquiétude. Pas parce qu'elle craignait que je me soit fais mal, mais parce que le trouble qui émanait de toutes les fibres de mon corps était aussi visible que si je m'étais déguisée en père noël un jour d'été.

D'un bond souple, je me retrouvais sur mes pieds.

- Ca va ? s'inquiéta Edward.

Je croisais ses pupilles vertes un instant et me crispais. Une huître ! Cet humain - car un vampire ne me serait jamais rentré dedans comme cela (moi exception, il semblerait) - était fermé comme une huître. Je me concentrais davantage, tentais de lire dans son esprit. Sans succès, aucun. La seule chose que j'entendis fut l'inquiétude d'Alice et la réponse formulée dans son esprit par son frère. Je remarquais qu'il était, sinon aussi troublé que moi, non moins hébété. Et qu'il attendait une réponse, mal à l'aise.

- Ca va, assurai-je dans un souffle en évitant son regard.

Ses yeux restèrent posés sur moi quelques instants sans que je daigne les rencontrer.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il. Tu es sûre que ça va ?

Je hochai fermement la tête, ne sachant trop que répondre.

- Ne t'excuse pas, je regarderais devant moi la prochaine fois.

Je fis une tentative de sourire qui tomba à l'eau face à son regard insistant. La cloche sonna de nouveau, me sauvant la mise pour la énième fois de la journée.

- Viens, Bella, on va être en retard, me pressa Jess en prenant mon bras.

Avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle m'entraîna dans le couloir et nous nous engouffrâmes dans la salle de cours. Juste avant que nous franchîmes la porte, je pu voir le regard éloquent d'Alice et entendre sa question : _¤ Vas-tu enfin me dire ce qu'il t'arrive ? ¤_ Intriguée mais trop chamboulée pour me concentrer sur la suite, je fermais les yeux, et par là même, mon esprit.

Malheureusement -ou heureusement ? - Alice était dans ma classe, et les cours d'histoire étaient toujours d'un ennui... durant tout le temps que le professeur débattait sur les horreurs de la guerre mondiale de 39-45, la jeune fille ne cessa de harceler son frère. Je fis mon possible, - si si, mon possible, vraiment ! - pour ne pas écouter ce qu'ils se disaient, mais quand j'entendis mon nom entrer dans la conversation, ma curiosité fut telle que je ne pu que plonger dans son esprit.

_¤ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec cette Bella ? ¤_ fulminait Alice.

Je n'aimais pas du tout le ton qu'elle avait prit, la façon dont elle avait prononcé mon prénom, comme si j'étais un danger.

_¤ Rien ¤_

_¤ Menteur ! Je suis ta soeur, et je sais quand quelque chose ne va pas ! ¤_

Intérieurement, je me crispais. Ils étaient à plus d'une centaine de mètres l'un de l'autre, et la connexion de leurs esprits était aussi forte que s'ils étaient côte à côte. S'il n'était pas un vampire, comment se faisait-il qu'il ait cet étrange pouvoir ? A l'heure qu'il était, il avait déjà sûrement deviné que Jaz, Jess et moi étions des vampires.

_¤ Allez ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? ¤_ insista Alice.

_¤ Lâche moi ! ¤_ maugréa Edward.

Un instant, Alice se replia sur elle même. Son esprit résonnait de questions, d'interrogations, d'inquiétudes et d'angoisses.

- Bella ? chuchota Jess.

- Chut ! soufflai-je. Je te dirais tout à l'heure.

Jessica se mordit la lèvre et repporta apparement son attention sur le cours, mais je savais qu'au fond elle était morte de curiosité.

_¤ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec **toi** ? ¤_ demanda doucement Edward.

Alice ne répondit pas. Depuis l'autre bout de la pièce, j'observais son visage. Fermé, concentré, apeuré.

_¤ Alice ? ¤_

_¤ Rien, Ed. Il n'y a rien. ¤_

_¤ On fait un deal, alors ? ¤_

_¤ C'est-à-dire ? ¤_

_¤ Je te dis ce qu'il y a avec cette Bella, et tu m'explique ce qu'il t'arrive ! ¤_

Je me redressais imperceptiblement, en attente de la réponse de Alice. J'espérais, et redoutais à la fois, qu'elle accepte.

_¤ Plus tard, Ed, je te le dirais plus tard. ¤_

Je me détendis à peine, à la fois soulagée et agaçée. Comme Edward lisait ses pensées, Alice faisait son possible pour éloigner de son esprit la réponse à ma question : pourquoi me craignait-elle ainsi. Des tonnes de raisonnement s'imposaient à moi : elle savait QUI j'étais, et se méfiait de ce que je pourrais faire, soit blesser son frère et le mordre, soit... eh bien... je ne voyais pas ce qui clochait qui aurait pu la traumatiser comme cela.

_¤ Alors !_ s'impatienta Jess. _Tu m'explique ? ¤_

* * *

_Hey ! A votre avis, pourquoi Alice réagit comme cela, héhé ? La première rencontre Edward Bella vous a plu ?_

_J'écris vite la suite, bisous !!_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

_oOoOoOo_

_Chapitre un peu plus long, un peu plus explicatif, et... bonne lecture ! Merci à toutes._

**Reviews :**

**Karo :** coucou missounette ! J'espère que tu trouveras ici davantage de détails que je n'en ai donné précédement. Merci pour tes précieux conseils. T'inquiète, Jasper et Alice c'est pour bientôt, mais je te rappel qu'il n'y a pas qu'eux comme personnages, mdr. Tu auras beau me harceler, se sera motus et bouche cousue, héhé (mais non, j't'embête !!) Me'rci beaucoup beacoup beaucoup ! Jtad 3 kissou ma Belle

**Dodie57 :** hep la suite ! Chapitre un peu plus long je l'espère, bisous

**Fannyy :** Si si, tu as de l'imagination, mais moi aussi alors ce n'est pas ça La réponse est dans ce chapitre (enfin, normalement elle le sera, mais tu finiras par le savoir ne t'en fais pas !) Merci beaucoup pour ta review et ton attention, bsx ! A bientôt.

_

* * *

_

_oOoOoOo_

_

* * *

_**P.O.V d'Edward :**

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, mes oreilles et mon esprit. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais entendu quelqu'un d'autre qu'Alice. En pensées, s'entend. Bella. Cette Bella si belle qu'Alice m'avait montrée pendant la pause. Cette Bella si époustouflante que le fait qu'elle soit humaine m'avait semblé indéniablement faux. Et pour cause ! _"Cet humain - car un vampire ne me serait jamais rentré dedans comme cela (moi exception, il semblerait) - était fermé comme une huître". _

Des vampires. Nous étions tombés sur des vampires. Qui plus est, des vampires, ou du moins, une, qui lisait les esprits comme moi celui d'Alice. Sauf que Bella était la seule que j'ai jamais entendue après ma soeur. Mais dans ce cas, si Bella, non, comme Bella _était_ une vampire, il en allait de même de ses deux acolytes : Jasper et Jess.

Je tournais lentement la tête vers le fond de la pièce, là où Jasper était assis et s'ennuyait ferme. Oui. Indéniablement, lui aussi était vampire. La perfection de ses traits, ses yeux couleur d'or et sa grâce faisaient de lui un être mortel. Mais que faisaient-ils à Forks ? Que faisaient ces trois tueurs dans un lycée minable dans une ville pourrie reculée d'Amérique ? J'imaginais les vampires plus libres et inintéressés, courant les grandes villes à la recherche de sang frais ! Soit ils étaient très doués dans la dissimulation des corps et des disparitions, car Charlie ne m'avait jamais parlé de meurtres importants dans sa ville chérie, soit les préjugés de la majorité étaient infondés.

Je repensais alors à l'étonnement de Bella quand nous nous étions rentrés dedans. Elle avait été choquée de ne pouvoir entendre mes pensées, alors qu'elle entendait les pensées des autres. De tous les autres. Du fait, elle avait compros ma capacité à entendre Alice, mais ne savait pas si cela s'appliquait aux autres également. Mieux, elle craignait que je n'ai découvert son secret. Ce qui était le cas.

C'était cela que je tentais de cacher à Alice. Je comprenais maintenant la signification de ses rêves où mon sang couvrait le sol de la forêt, et elle s'en doutait seulement. L'image de Bella avec mon sang sur ses lèvres m'effleura l'esprit sans m'inquiéter. Elle était d'une beauté inouïe. Mon coeur s'emballa et je serrais les dents. Bella était un vampire. Je ne devais pas penser à elle de cette façon. C'était mal. Agaçé, je secouais la tête. Croisais le regard de Jasper. Et fus étonné, abasourdis.

Il me souriait. Je me forçais à sourire en retour, pas très sûr de la signification de sa réaction. Entendait-il mes pensées lui aussi ?

Le professeur d'Anglais nous lâcha cinq minutes avant la fin du cours. Je m'arrangeais pour sortir le dernier de la salle, m'attendant à ce que Jasper soit le premier dehors. J'avais raison, et tort à la fois. Quand je sorits, il était contre le mur, adossé, à m'attendre.

- Ca va ? demanda-t-il.

Je hochais la tête et le fixais. Que voulait-il ?

- Excuse ma soeur, elle est un peu tête en l'air, dit-il après un moment.

Sa soeur ?

- Tu sais ? Bella. La grande brune.

Je haussais les épaules en me réjouissant intérieurement. Je n'y avais pas pensé avant, mais Bella aurait très bien pu être la copine de ce vampire. Immédiatement après, je me mordais la lèvre. Des vampires.

- C'est rien. Il y a pas de mal.

Il me sourit.

- On se voit cet aprem en bio ?

J'acquiesçais. Lui qui m'avait fuit, voilà qu'il semblait vouloir me voir pendant les cours.

- Bye !

Et il s'esquiva. Déboussolé, je traînais les pieds en suivant le dernier groupe d'élèves qui se rendait au self. Devant le batiment, je m'asseyis sur un banc et attendis. Alice arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

- Coucou !

Je me levais et embrassais son front.

- Ca va ?

- Non.

Je lui lançai un regard intrigué.

- Alors ? Notre deal ? s'exclama-t-elle.

- Ah ! ça...

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'entrée du batiment.

- Tu ne vas pas te défiler, tout de même !

-...

- Edward ! Tu veux vraiment savoir pour moi ?

Je secouais la tête.

- Je le sais déjà. C'est la fille de ton rêve.

La bouche d'Alice s'entrouvrit. Elle me regarda avec amusement.

- Quelle fille, dans mon rêve ?

Je farfouillais rapidement ses pensées ? M'étais-je vraiment trompé ? J'étais persuadé d'avoir distingué une silhouette dans ses souvenirs de ses cauchemards.

- La personne qui me tue.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était une fille !

- Shh ! PArle plus doucement !

Nous étions dans la file, entourés d'élèves dont nous ne connaissions pas les noms mais qui eux nous connaissaient.

- Mais en me voyant avec Bella, tu l'as sentit, soufflai-je.

- Faux !

Je lui lançai un regard insistant alors que je prennais mon plateau. En m'introduisant à nouveau dans sa tête, j'entendis son raisonnement machiavélique.

- N'essaie pas de me faire croire que j'ai tort pour me forcer à te dire ce que je ne veux pas. tu sais bien que ça ne marche pas avec moi.

elle me lança un regard noir et à la fois suppliant.

- Ed ! Un deal est un deal ! C'est injuste si tu prends les réponses que tu veux comme cela alors que moi je suis obligée d'attendre que tu te décide à me le dire.

- Désolée Alice, mais je ne peux pas.

- Comment ça, tu ne peux pas ?

Je haussais les épaules.

_¤ Edward ! ¤_

_¤ Alice, je suis désolé, mais c'est comme ça ! ¤_

Meême si en apparence elle garda la tête droite, je vis ses yeux se voiler et la sentis se replier sur elle-même.

- Aice...

_¤ Tais-toi ! ¤_

Je me raidis. silencieusement, nous remplissâmes nos plateaux. J'allais m'installer à une table. alice hésita, me suivit, puis finalement s'éloigna.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Manger avec des gens qui ne sont pas aussi cruels que toi !

Je soupirais.

_¤ Alice... ¤_

_¤ Oh la ferme ! ¤_

Je me laissais tomber sur ma chaise et contemplais mon plateau. D'une part, ce que nous avions à manger ne me semblait pas appétissant le moins d'une monde, d'autre part, ma dispute avec ma soeur m'avait coupé l'appétit. Je la vis se faire inviter à la table de Rosalie, une de ses camarades de classe. Très jolie, je devais l'avouer, mais pas aussi belle que d'autres...

- Je peux m'asseoir ? me demanda une voix.

Douce et grave à la fois, liquide, cristalline. Jasper. J'acquiesçais.

¤ _Le fou...¤ _soupira Bella en pensées.

Je fis mon possible pour ne pas lui jeter un coup d'oeil. Pour l'instant, elle ne faisait que craindre que je ne l'entende et je ne tenais pas particulièrement à confirmer ses craintes.

¤_ Qui c'est ? ¤ _me demanda Alice, curieuse avec un flot de pensées aussi dérangeantes que celles que j'avais eu au sujet de Bella. Dont elle croisa le regard. Bien sûr, Bella aussi avait entendu Alice. Ma soeur rougit et se concentration sur le contenu de son assiette.

- tu ne manges pas ? demandais-je en cachant mon sourire à Jasper.

Il fit un geste évasif et me fixa.

- Déjà fait. Et toi ?

Il montra mon plateau que j'avais laissé intact.

- Je n'ai pas faim.

¤ _Mange !¤ _s'écria Alice.

Je repoussais mon plateau sans un regard pour elle.

- C'est bruyant dans ce self, je trouve, dit Jasper. On va faire un tour ?

Avec un sourire, je me levais et accept&ais son invitation. J'allais déposer mon plateau sur le plateau mécanique près de la sortie du self. Là, un groupe de garçon de notre table était assis. Jacob, Emmet, et un autre dont je ne me souvenais plus le nom. Je remarquais que les regards qu'ils lançaient à Jasper n'avaient rien d'amicaux, et que les pensées de l'un, l'indien, étaient étonament tournées vers Alice. Jasper ne leur accorda pas un regard et sortis du self. Je le suivais sans plus m'occuper des garçons.

Dehors, le vent s'était calmé. Nous marchâmes jusqu'au parking ou Jasper s'assit sur le capot qe ce que je supposais être sa voiture. Bizarrement, le fait qu'il s'agisse d'une magnifique Mercédès ne m'étonnat pas. Jasper était habillé d'une veste de marque et de chaussures italiennes. Je trouvais que cette voiture grise lui convenait étonament bien.

J'étais curieux de voir ce qu'il avait à me dire. Entendait-il les pensées comme le faisait sa soeur ? Je restais debout, les bras croisés, le visage le plus ouvert possible. Jasper me dévisageait sans qu'aucune expression ne transparaisse ni sur son visage ni dans ses yeux. Puis, il demanda.

- Tu sais ?

Aïe ! Je ne voulais pas que Bella apprenne que je savais. Mais si je le disait à Jasper, elle finirait par savoir. Je secouais la tête en signe de dénégation. A ma grande surprise, Jasper explosa de rire.

- Qu'il y a-t-il de si drôle ? de'mandai-je sur la défencsive.

Il se leva et me fit une claque dans le dos. Je suffoquais un instant et aspirais une grande goulée d'air.

- Tu as répondu trop tard mon vieux. Je le savais.

J'arquais un sourcil, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre.

- Si tu tiens à faire l'ignorant, je ne t'en veux pas. Mais si tu le désir, on peut en parler !

Je frissonais. Que pouvions nous en dire ? Je n'étais pas certain de vouloir rester très longtemps seul avec lui. Après tout, il était un vampire, censé boire le sang des humains ! J'étais fou de l'avoir suivi comme cela. A tout moment, il pouvait m'attirer dans les ténèbres et se jeter sur moi. J'imaginais la force dont il pouvait disposer. Déjà, il était pas mal fourni niveau musculature, en tout cas, bien plus que je ne l'étais ! Je ne ferais pas le poids face à lui.

Il dû voir ma mine déconfite car il se rassit et inclina la tête de côté.

- OK. Excuse moi. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Je suis... eh bien... ce que tu pense, et en même temps, bien différent. Déjà, je voulais te féliciter. Tu viens à peine d'arriver au Lycée que tu as déjà découvert notre secret.

Je ne feignit pas la surprise, ç'aurait été inutile. Je savais parfaitement qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'ils étaient- trois, et lui savait que je savais. Alors de toutes façons...

- Qu'entends-tu par là, quand tu dis que tu n'est pas exactement comme ce que je pense ?

* * *

_Hey ! J'espère que la longeur et que le contenu vous ont convenu !!_

_Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Je continue ?_

_A bientôt pour la suite, merci !_

_Bisous à toutes/tous !_


	7. Chapter 6

****

Chapitre 6

_oOoOoOo_

_Après quatre semaines, voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

**Reviews :**

**Dodie 57 : **Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite ne te décevera pas ! Bisous !

**Ngazidja : **J'espère que cela étanchera ta soif XD histoire que tu ne commette pas de meurtre, mdr ^^ Bonne lecture, et merci beaucoup pour ta review !!!

**Alessia : **Voila voilà ! Bonne lecture ! Merci, merci, merci ! Bisous !

* * *

_oOoOoOo_

_

* * *

_

**P.O.V d'Edward :**

Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Tu te déride, c'est bien. On va pouvoir parler ! Eh bien... les gens comme moi, généralement... enfin... tu connais les légendes ! Celle de Dracula, entre autre.

Il marqua une pause le temps de voir ma réaction. Bien que j'avais deviné, ou plutôt entendu, tout cela, la sensation était étrange. L'entendre de sa bouche ne faisait que rendre mes imprécations plus réelles.

- Eh bien, normalement, on boit votre sang... je veux dire... du sang humain, quoi...

Il parlait vite, à voix basse, et faisant fi de ma crainte, de ma réticence et de mes muscles tétanisés par la peur et le dégoût de ce qu'il m'avait dit, je m'installais contre le capot de la voiture, tout comme lui.

- Pourquoi : "normalement" ? C'est différent avec vous ? demandai-je.

Il hocha la tête.

- Ouais. On est des "végétariens".

J'arquais un sourcil.

- On boit que du sang animal.

- Pardon ?

- Ca va te paraître bizarre... mouais, normale. Pour un humain, cette histoire est dingue. J'arrive même pas à comprendre pourquoi tu ne te casse pas en courant...

Il médita sa question quelques secondes et reprit :

- Bref, voilà. Nous sommes des vampires "gentils".

Mon cerveau fonctionnait à cent à l'heure. Des vampires. D'accord. Des vampires qui ne buvaient pas de sang humain, des "végétariens"...

- Vous êtes combien ?

- Où ?

- Bah... je sais pas, moi. Ici, à Forks.

- Nous sommes cinq.

- Je n'en ai vu que deux autres au lycée.

- Normale. Mon père bosse comme docteur à l'hôpital, et Esmée est mère au foyer. Sinon, elle passe son temps à rénover des maisons.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Imaginer cinq êtres surnaturels faire de si banales activités m'amusaient.

- Combien êtes vous à travers le monde ?

- Un joli petit nombre. Ca te ferait peur, je pense...

- Vous êtes tous végétariens ?

Une ombre passa dans ses yeux dorés.

- Une dizaine, tout au plus.

Je frissonais. Dix individus inoffensifs sur une population de sûrment bien plus qu'une simple centaine de vampires, c'était peu, ce n'était rien ! Effrayant.

- Pourtant, dis-je, on n'entend pas beaucoup parler de blessures du genre deux trous dans le cou, etc... remarquai-je.

- Il y a deux raisons à ça : d'abord, les accidents de montagne sont nombreux, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... ensuite, il y a une sorte de règle, un secret à préserver. On sait tous que si l'un d'entre nous se fait trop remarquer, on court à la catastrophe.

J'inclinais la tête. J'avais compris.

- Comme dans les légendes, vous êtes donc immortels ?

- Oui.

- Et... indestructibles ?

Il garda un visage impassible. Point sensible secret-défense... Très bien, je changeais de sujet.

- Pourquoi je suis au courant, moi ?

- Tu es spécial, Edward.

- C'est-à-dire ?

Jasper allait répondre mais referma brusquement la bouche, les yeux rivés au dessus de mon épaule. Je tournais la tête. Bella, l'air furibond, avait les yeux fixés sur son frère. _¤ Espèce d'idiot_, fulminait-elle,_ il veut nous tuer ou quoi ! ¤_

- Ma soeur, lâcha-t-il.

Je ne dis rien. En colère, elle se força à marcher tranquillement jusqu'à nous, collée par Jess.

- Jaz, il faut qu'on parle.

- Eh bien, je t'écoute !

Elle me jeta un regard en biais.

- Bah vas-y, je t'écoute !

- Jaz. Toi et moi.

- Oh ! dis-je. Désolé, Excusez-moi. On se retrouve en bio ?

Il me lança un sourire d'excuse.

- A tout à l'heure.

Je partais d'un pas léger. Bizarrement, je n'avais pas peur. Jasper aurait très bien pu me mentir, me mettre en confiance pour mieux me faire plonger, mais j'étais serein. Mon intuition me disait de le croire, ce que je fis, en me promettant tout de même de faire attention. Au cas où...

_¤ Où étais-tu ?¤_

Alice. Elle venait de me rattraper dans le couloir du bâtiment scientifique.

- Dehors. Pourquoi ?

- Je voulais m'excuser.

- Ah bon ? Pour quoi ?

- Eh bien... c'est juste que... je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter... mais c'était qui, ce mec ?

- Lequel ?

- A ton avis ?

- Ah ! Lui ?

Elle me jeta un regard menaçant.

- Jasper.

Elle haussa un sourcil. Ses pensées bouillonnaient. Je souris.

- Jasper et Alice... murmurai-je. Je suis pas sûr que ça aille ensemble.

- Ed ! Qu'est-ce qu...

- Rien, Alice. tu le trouve beau, c'est ça ? Mais laisse tomber. Il est pas pour toi...

- Ah ouais ? Et pour qui, alors ? Pour toi ?

Elle ricanna. Je soupirais.

- Non, bien sûr... l'autre. Celle qui te tura en buvant ton sang...

Je grimaçais.

- Même les bêtes sauvages ne boivent pas du sang, rétorquai-je.

- Il y a boire et boire. A mon avis, mon rêve disait plus : tu vas te faire plumer comme une oie...

- C'est ça, alice. Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde !

- N'em^peche, je te déconseil de sortir avec elle.

- Ce n'était pas mon intention.

- Ah... ah bon ?

- Non. Ce serait trop compliquer à t'expliquer, mais vaut mieux éviter les rapports avec les Cullen, frère comme soeur...

- Ce Jasper, c'est Jasper Cullen ?

J'acquiesçais. Le flot de ses pensées repris, ce mêlant au mien. C'était étrange de voir que nous réagissions de la même façon face à deux cas identiques. Mais malgré nos différents, je tenais à Alice. Je tenais à elle plus que tout. Et même si je m'autorisais à avoir un lien avec Jasper, je refusais qu'elle se mette en danger de la même manière.

- Je finis dans deux heures, dis-je. Et toi ?

- Pareil.

- OK. J'enverrai un message à Charlie. Comme ça, il passera nous prendre.

- Ca marche.

- A tout à l'heure !

- Bye !

Et elle se dirigea vers l'aile littéraire. Resté seul, je laissai mes pensées vagabonder. Je n'entendis Jasper que lorsqu'il me souffla "bouh" à l'oreille. Je sursautais, et son rire cristallin résonna.

- Que te voulais Bella ? demandai-je innocemment.

Son regard doré me transperça.

- Me parler, lâcha-t-il.

Je fis la moue.

- Elle est ma soeur, elle a bien le droit !

- Elle est vraiment ta soeur, ou c'est une couverture ?

- Un peu des deux. Nous ne sommes pas du même sang, mais le même poison coule dans nos veines. On se considère comme frère et soeur.

- Et Jess ?

- Elle ? Je t'avouerais que je la considère plutôt comme un parasite, si tu veux tout savoir... mais ne va pas le répéter, ça pourrait la vexer.

Je souris, complice.

- Depuis combien de temps êtes vous vampires, toi et tes... soeurs ? Qui vous a transformé ? en fait, quelle est votre histoire ?

- Carlisle, notre "père", fut transformer il y a très longtemps, il y a deux siècles, je crois. Il était médecin, déjà à l'époque. Quand il est devenu vampire, il n'a pas cesser de soigner, malgré son attirance pour le sang. C'est un peu de là qu'est né notre régime alimentaire particulier. Fort de sa vocation première, il ne s'est jamais abaisser à tuer ni à boire le sang de ses semblables mortels. Un jour, lors d'une grande épidémie de camagne, une femme mourante lui a apporté son fils pour qu'il le soigne. Il était déjà mort. Carlisle n'a rien pu faire. La mère non plus n'allait pas tazrder à sombrer. Le seul moyen de la sauver, c'était de la tuer. C'est le seul sang auquel il a jamais goûté. Ainsi est née Esmée. Par la suite, Jess est arrivée. Elle était déjà vampire quand elle a rencontré mes parents. Elle était seule, perdue, transformée depuis peu. Carlisle la prise sous son aile. Sur le coup, comme elle était super belle, Esmée à été jalouse. Elles se sont fait la guerre jusqu'à ce que Esmée comprenne que le coeur de Carlisle lui appartenait. Un peu enragée, Jess s'est jettée sur la première humaine venue : Bella. Elle a commencé à boire son sang sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Après des décennies de diète végétarienne, dès qu'elle a eu son sang frais, elle n'a plus pu se contrôler. Carlisle est parvenu à l'écarter, puis il a injecté le poison à Bella. Finalement, elle a survécu.

- Et toi ?

- J'étais soldat, à l'époque. Carlisle travaillait dans un camp d'infirmier. Il s'était promis de ne pas transformé le premier mourrant qui lui tomberait sous la main. Il voayait comment la transformation avait aigrie Jessaica. Bella, à l'époque, ne s'en tirait pas mieux. Elle regrettait sa vie d'avant. Elle vouait une haine féroce à Jessica qui lui avait volé sa vie, son fiancé. Moi, entre deux assauts, je me "baladais" dans le camp. J'étais devenu ami avec Carlisle, m'étais prit d'affection pour lui. Avant qu'il ne puisse s'en douté, j'avais découvert son secret. Lorsque lors d'une bataille je fus mortellement blessé, il ne parvenait pas à se résoudre de me sauver, de me damné. Alors, je lui ai dit que je savais. Je l'ai supplié. Et me voilà...

- Quand était-ce ?

- Ne 1917.

- Wahou !

- Ca fait un bail, hein ?

- Et Jess ?

- 1845.

- Bella ?

- 1850.

Bella était donc née vers les années 1830 et avait donc 160 ans de plus que moi.

- Comment ont-elles fait pour faire la paix ? Les trois d'entre elles, vu qu'entre Jessica et Esmée ç'a n'allait pas bien non plus ?

- Jess a fait un séjour chez des vampires amis. Elle est tombée amoureuse puis s'est lassée. Quand elle est revenue, elle avait changé. Du coup, avec Esmée, ça allait beaucoup mieux. Aussi, pour Bella ça a été un peu plus compliqué. Au tout début, quand Jess s'excusait, Bella savait que ce n'était pas scincère. Quand enfin elle a eu du remord, Bella a compris, et maintenant, même si elles s'exaspèrent, elles se sont pardonné et sont quasi inséparables.

Je souris en ressassant la slave d'informations que j'avais reçu. Et puis, j'entrevis une faille qui allait ma facilité la vie :

- Bella a lu dans les pensées de Jessica ?

Jasper se raidit. si je n'entendais pas ses pensées, je devinais aisément qu'il cherchait où s'arrêtait sa bourde et où commençait le fait que j'entendais sa soeur.

- Co... comment sais-tu ?

- Tu as dit qu'elle savait que Jess n'était pas sincère, au début.

- Et alors ?

- Bah... c'est la seule explication que j'ai trouvée. Vous êtes tellement dur à cerner, je veux dire, j'ai du mal à deviner si tu es sérieux ou non, etc, parce que ton visage est aussi fermé q'une feuille blanche est lisse, que je me demandais comment elle avait pu juger de la sincérité de Jessica sans l'avoir "entendu".

Ses yeux dorés me transpércèrent de nouveau, puis il sembla se détendre.

- C'est vrai. Elle lit dans les pensées. Toutes les pensées. D'ailleurs, elle va me tuer. J'ai fais une gaffe.

- Désolé, Jasper.

- Appel moi Jaz. On est potes, non ?

Je souriais. La cloche sonna. Nous allions passé un très bon cours de biologie, j'en étais persuadé...

* * *

_Voili voilou !!!! Ca faisait un petit bail que je n'avais pas posté... la faute aux vacances, mais bon on sva pas se plaindre, hein ??? J'espère qu'il vous a plut et éclairé, ce chapitre ^^ Merci de m'avoir lu ! Donner moi votre avius, vos remarques, etc... Je vous fait confiance !!! _

_Encore Merci ! Gros bisous à toutes/tous._


	8. Chapter 7

****

Chapitre 7

_oOoOoOo_

_Voilà ! J'espère être allé beaucoup plus vite cette fois pour poster ! On se rapproche encore davantage de "Jaz", et j'espère que ça vous plaira. Peut être un peu plus court que le chapitre précédent, mais bon, je me rattraperais, promis !!!!_

_Gros bisous, bonne lecture à toutes/tous !!!!_

**Reviews :**

**Arya 15 : **merci pour ta review, t'es trop gentille ^^ Bonne lecture.

**Alessia : **Mais non tu dis pas n'importe quoi mdr ^^ Cependant, c'est moi le chef alors c'est moi qui décide, lol ^^ J'espère que la suite te plairas toujours autant ! Encore Merci ! Gros Bisous !

**Arya Cullen : **Merci beaucoup ^^ Ne t'en fait pas pour Emmett et les autres : l'histoire ne fais que débuter.... je ne sais pas quelle longueur elle aura, mais la fin n'est pas encore proche du tout ^^ Merci pour tes conseils, merci pour ta review, et surtout, merci d'avoir aimé !!!! Bonne lecture, gros bisous !

**Ngazidja : **Mdr, j'espère ne pas me réveiller un matin avec deux trous dans le cou parce que tu es assoiffée ^^ Pour la peine, je vais faire en sorte que mes chapitres te plaisent toujours mdr ^^ Merci beaucoup. Bisous

**Vilylia : **Merci beaucoup ^^ Oui oui, je sais, je poste lentement... Je vais me rattraper, t'inquiète ! Merci pour ta review et ton enthousiasme, ça me touche beaucoup ! Bonne lecture !

**Ellora : **Merci beaucoup ^^ Jasper vivant ? Ca sonne avec vampire ca ? Mdr ^^ Merci pour ta review^! Bonne lecture !

**Etiainen : **Contente que ma fic te plaise ^^ Le but justement était de renverser la situation (Jessica, Jasper, Emmett...) Je suis contente que l'effet te plaise ^^ Merci de ta review, bisous !

* * *

_oOoOoOo_

_

* * *

_

**P.O.V de Jasper :**

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit, bon sang Jasper ! Tu veux qu'il comprenne ? Tu veux nous mettre en danger ? Non mais tu es inconscient !

Je levais des yeux exaspérés sur elle. Elle avait beau avoir entendu mes pensées, avoir "vu" à travers moi ce qui s'était passé, elle continauit de ne pas me croire et de hurler avec véhémence.

- Il avait compris. Je ne sais ni comment, ni pourquoi, mais il avait compris. Alors, au lieu de le laisser seul traîner avec le costaud et le loup, j'ai préféré le garder de côté, je te l'ai déjà dit !

- Mais tu sais bien que c'est dangereux de le laisser avec nous ! Toi, t'as déjà du mal avec le sang, sans compter sur Jess qui..

- Jess qui va tenir sa langue et sa bouche loin de ce nabot ! s'écria l'intéressée.

- Ouais, bah ça, j'attends de voir !

- Calme toi, Bella, intervint la voix appaisante de Carlisle. Je n'approuve pas le comportement de Jasper, mais avoue que la faculté de ce jeune homme à résister à ton pouvoir est troublant. Je préfère effectivement le voir près de nous, malgré l'effort que nous devrons fournir, pour pouvoir "l'étudier" correctement.

- Qui vous dit qu'il va tenir sa langue ? Et si il allait le raconter aux autres ? Pire, au chef Swan ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'il...

- Et moi je pense que c'est une option à considérer, Carlisle ! Il est hors de question que nous soyons mis en danger à cause d'un _humain_.

- Règle lui son compte, alors, si tu en as le courage ! raillai-je.

Bella se raiudit, ses yeux dorés braqués sur moi. Un flot d'émotions passa sur son visage, pour finalement aboutir à une expression de défit.

- Je vous retrouve tout à l'heure, dit-elle.

Je sautais sur mes pieds.

- Tu... tu vas où ?

- Préserver notre famille !

- Je t'interdis de faire ça !

- Ah ouais ?

- Bella, chérie, tu t'es contenue pendant si longtemps... ne va pas tout gâcher en goûtant à son sang, s'il te plaît ! s'exclama Esmée.

Bella ne répondit rien. Le visage de nouveau fermé, elle fila vers la porte.

- Jess ! criais-je.

Bella fut coupée net dans son élan, la main tendue vers la poignée.

- Reste-là ! ordonana Jessica, les yeux plissés par l'effort de concentration.

- Lâche-moi ! Laisse-moi y aller ! Je ne ferais rien de mal ! ragea Bella.

Une bataille faisait rage dans l'esprit de Jess, ça se voyait sur ses traits tirés.

- Attends, murmurais-je.

Tous leurs regards convergèrent vers moi. Je fermais les yeux et tentais de me concentrer. Je pouvais laisser Bella y aller, mais faire en sorte que rien de fâcheux n'arrive, ni à elle, ni à Edward. Ce petit humain, je commençais à m'y attacher, dirait-on. Je fis passer le flot d'energfie qui demeurait, en permanence, cacher au fond de mon crâne. Un flot de sentiments de pitié, de compréhension, de justice, et d'amour.

Le regard de Bella sembla se voiler.

- Je... déteste... quand tu... fais ça... haleta-t-elle.

Je lui souris, désolé.

- C'est bon, Jess.

Elle relâcha son pouvoir. Bella hésita.

- Sois prudente, surtout, dit Esmée.

Elle hocha la tête, déjà très loin, et franchit la porte.

_._

_oOoOoOo_

_._

**P.O.V. de Bella :**

Je courais. Je courais aussi vite que je le pouvais. La forêt autour de moi me paraissait d'un flou à la fois étrange et merveilleux. Bien que je sache qu'elle direction j'empruntais, je ne savais pas où tout ceci me mènerait. Qu'étais-je censée faire chez le chef Swan ? Le... les tuer et partir en me lavant les mains ? Lui tordre le cou ? Ouvrir ses veines ? N'apporterait-ce pas davantages de problèmes ? On se demanderait ce qui était arrivé à cette famille nouvellement réunie, non ? On se demanderait pourquoi trois corps inconscient, de plus, ce lui du shérif de Forks, giseraient dans des marres de sang. Une enquête serait menée. Mais personne ne parviendrait jamais à mettre la main sur moi. Mais serais-je capable de faire cela ? De revoir du sang couler après tant d'années ? Je n'étais plus très sûre de moi.

Alors que j'arrivais en vue de la maison, une d'ombre sortie d'entre les arbres. Grand, en équilibre sur ses pattes postérieures, le loup-garou me fit face.

_¤ Ton chemin s'arrête-ci ¤_ l'entendis-je penser.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'uin cabot pourrait m'arrêter ? raillais-je.

Le loup retroussa ses babines.

_¤ Ne t'approche pas, sangsue ! ¤_

Qu'est-ce que cet idiot foutais là ? Je n'avais jamais vu un loup garou rôder auprès des habitations. Le pacte durait depuis dix ans, et jamais il n'avait été transgressé. Pourquoi ce chemin de ronde, alors ? Intriguée, je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine et demandais :

- Que fais-tu ici ?

_¤ Je t'attendais. ¤_

- Ah ouais ? Pour quoi ? Pour qu'on discute autour d'une tasse de café invisible ?

¤ Désolé, je n'ai pas apporter de boisson. Je sais très bien ce que tu comptes faire ! Et si jamais tu touche au moindre de ces cheveux... le pacte sera rompu !¤

Je crachais par terre.

- Je me fous du pacte et de ses implications. La seule chose qui m'importe est la survie de ma famille ! Alors laisse-moi passer !

¤ Bella... t'imagine tu à leur place ? Rappel toi ce que ta vie était, bon sang !¤

- De quelle vie parles-tu ! Ma vie, c'est celle que je vis aujourd'hui et que ces nains vont finir par détruire !

Sans plus réfléchir, je fonçais droit sur lui. J'étais rapide, bien plus que Jasper, mais le loup l'était également. Il se glissa sur le côté et attaqua aussitôt. Sa mâchoire claqua à quelques centimètres de mon bras. D'une torsion du poignait, j'attrappaos son museau et lui prodiguais un magnifique coup de coude sur le crâne. Le loup glapit et gesticula. Je resserrais ma popigne autour de son museau et enfonçais mes doigts dans son cou, prête à le morde. Cependant, il parvint à s'arracher à mon emprise. J'aggrippais sa fourure mais le loup tira avec une telle force qu'il ne me resta plus alors qu'une touffe de poil dans les mains. Il s'évanouit dans la nuit.

Au moins, pensais-je, j'avais le temps d'aller chez les Swan et de faire mon travail sans qu'il me dérange. Même si les loups guérissaient d'eux-même, il faudrait bien trois heures avant qu'il ne se soigne complètement. Je me demandais lequel c'était.

En quelques rapides foulées, je me retrouvais chez le chef Swan. Pas de loup garou alentour. La maisonnée était endormie, les fenêtres éteintes, les coeurs battant à un rythme calme et paisible. A l'aide de mon pouvoir et de mon ouïe fine, je repérais les chambres de Alice et Charlie, puis celle d'Edward, celle ou je n'entendais que des battements et pas des rêves.

Comme une ombre, je j'escaladais la façade de la maison. Les mois de septembre étaient pluvieux à Forks, mais une fenêtre mal fermée me suffit à pénétrer dans la maison. Malgré l'obscurité, j'y voyais comme en plein jour, avantage de mes yeux vampiriques. J'entendais parfaitement les respirations lentes de mes proies, mais constatais sans m'affoler que le coeur d'Alice, toujours endormie, avait adopté un rythme plus rapide. Une légère intrusion dans ses pensées me fit me détendre. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

Je longeais le couloir et m'arrêtais devant la chambre d'Edward. La main sur la poignée, j'hésitais un instant. Oserais-je aller jusqu'au bout ? Pour le savoir, il n'y avait qu'une solution. J'actionnais la poignée avec douceur et pénétrai dans la chambre.

Les murs étaient décorés avec goût, ce qui me surpris. La fenêtre était obscurcie par d'épais rideaux bruns, mais je distinguais la pièce sans soucis. Des affiches de grands artistes étaient placardées d'un peu partout. Plus que des artistes, on pouvait même les appeler des génies. J'avais crut tout d'abord qu'il s'agissait de posters de star de cinéma. Il n'en était rien. Quelques auto portraits de Léonard de Vinci, de Michel Ange et de Raphaël. Egalement, des peintures plus modernes, représentant des scènes de combat, de celles que l'on retrouve généralement dans les livres contemporains sur le Moyen Âge. En plus des murs, des étagères étaient décorées, soit de petites figurines peintes, soit de lourds volumes d'auteurs récents, du fantastiques. Ce qui attira alors mon attention, fut alors ce qu'il y avait à ma gauche, juste à côté de la porte : un synthétiseur. Tiens tiens, notre petit humain jouait du piano... intéressant.

Cette pensée m'arracha à mon examen de la pièce. Ca et les deux yeux verts braqués sur moi.

* * *

_Hey ! Désolée d'avoir mit autant de temps à poster ! Je laisse ce chapitre en plan, bah oui, j'aime bien quand ça s'arrête comme ça ! :p J'espère que ça vous à plu ! Comme d'habitude, j'accepte le moindre commentaire !!!!! Merci de m'avoir lu !!!!_

_Gros bisous à tous/toutes !_

_A très bientôt !_

_Delynn Lie 3_


	9. Chapter 8

****

Chapitre 8

_oOoOoOo_

_Ayé ! Chapitre 8 terminé, très beaucoup de temps après le chapitre 7, je suis DéSOLéE !!! si vous prennez quand même le temps de lire et que vous ne perdez pas patience avec ma lenteur exaspérante, merci merci MErci beaucoup ! C'est trop gentil à vous ! Je vais faire en sorte de ne pas étancher votre soif lol, Bonne lecture à toutes/tous, merci encore, encore désolée, à très vite je l'espère !_

**Reviews :**

**Love-love-me : **Yep ! voici pour toi ! bonne lecture ! Merci pour ta review ^^ bisou !

**Ngazidia : **Hey ! en parlant de soif, tu vas être servie ^^ J'arrête là le suspense, bonne lecture ! bizzZ ;)

**Alessia : **T'es trop trop gentille ^^ sauf pour Bella, lol, c'est un méchant vampire assoifé de sang, Boouh !!!! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et ton enthousiasme, bonne lecture !

**Arya 15 :** Bonne question ^^ a qui sont-ce ces yeux ???? Je te laisse deviner, ou bien lire c'est toi qui vois ^^ Amuse toi bien hihi !

**Amayelle2005 : **Comme beaucoup le save déjà, sadique était mon deuxième nom. On, peut donc dire que cruelle est mon troisième nom, mdr ^^ aller, fin du suspense déchirant, bonne lecture !

* * *

_oOoOoOo_

_

* * *

_

**P.O.V de Edward :**

Je fixais avec des yeux ronds Bella debout en face de moi. Ses grands yeux topaze mais sombres fichés dans les miens, elle était aussi immobile qu'une statut, son esprit bouillonnant. J'allais mourir. Voilà ce qu'elle pensais. J'allais mourir. Je l'entendias échaffauder mille et un plans pour attaquer avant que je ne cri. De toutes manières, telle n'était pas mon intention. Parce que si je réveillais qui que se soit dans la maison, elle tuerait Alice et Charlie également, et ça, je ne le voulais surtout pas. De plus, j'avais d'autrres raisons de ne pas vouloir crier. Et _elle_ faisait partie de ces raisons...

Je n'avais pas peur, j'étais résigné. Mon sort reposais entre ses mains. C'était à elle de décider si je vivrais ou si je mourrais, et elle le savait. Cependant, bien que ses pensées soient pleines de ma mort, un autre sentiment perçaient dans sa tête. D'abord, la frustration. Celle de ne pas pouvoir lire dans mes pensées comme je le faisais dans les siennes. Ensuite, la curiosité. Cette incapacité à me lire était nouvelle pour elle, et elle ne comprenait pas, après plus de deux siècles d'existence, comment cela était possible.

Je décidai alors que si la mort avait à venir, je ne voulais pas l'entendre, mais la voir. Je coupais mon esprit du sien et attendis, les yeux braqués sur elle. Mais elle ne bougera pas. Le visage impassible, les lèvres serrées, ses yeux me tranqperçant sans me voir réellement, elle ne semblait pas vouloir attaqué. Alors, je dis :

- Bonsoir, Bella.

Elle se précipita. Si vite que je distinguais à peine son mouvement. Un instant, elle était debout près de la porte, l'instant d'après, son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du mien, sa main glacée reposant sur mon bras, me brûlant presque. Je m'empêchais de respirer. Elle me contempla avec gravité, et je perçus une note d'indécision dans son regard. Elle sentait drôlement bon. Un mélange de rose et d'épices que je ne reconnaissais pas, malgré l'atypicité de ce parfum.

- Tu vas me tuer ? parvins-je à murmurer.

Plusieurs expressions passèrent dans ses yeux. L'étonnement, la colère, et toujours le doute.

- Pourquoi es-tu là, alors ?

- Je...

Elle se figea, l'oreille aux aguets. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, elle se volatilisa.

- Edward ? appela la petite voix d'Alice.

Elle actionna la poignée de la porte et passa la tête par l'entrebaillement. Elle avait les yeux mi-clos, encore endormie, et les cheveux ébouriffés. J'aurais pu l'embêter en lui faisant remarquer qu'elle n'était pas très présentable, mais le coeur n'y était pas. J'avais toujours la sensation de la main de Bella sur mon bras et son parfum hantait encore mon esprit.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Alice ? d'emandai-je un peu trop brusquement peut être.

Elle posa ses yeux embués de larmes sur moi et tout à coup, répéta les mêmes gestes que Bella, sauf qu'elle se jeta carrément dans mes bras. Je la réceptionnais en douceur, trop habitué pour savoir quel genre de chose l'avait poussée à se réveiller et à venir me voir. J'ouvrais doucement mon esprit au sien. Je fus assailli par les images de son rêves qui défilèrent dans ma tête et m'horrifièrent. Comme souvent, elle avait rêvé de moi. Mais l'état dans lequel j'étais me glaça un instant. Froid, blanc, mourant, et couvert de sang. Mon propre sang, je n'en doutais pas un instant. Et debout, regardant mon corps avec délectation, le plus beau des visages me regardait.

Bella.

Je serrais mes bras autour d'Alice pendant que ses larmes innondaient mon épaule et mes draps. Quoi qu'il arrive avec Bella, j'étais décidé à le vivre. On ne pouvait pas croiser le chemin d'un tel être sans vouloir tout faire pour l'approcher. C'était vrai, Bella m'obnubilait. Je n'avais pas arrêté de penser à elle toute la soirée et le fait qu'elle me rejoigne dans ma chambre révélait déjà une chose : elle était autant obnubilée par moi que je l'étais par elle.

- Ce n'est rien, Alice. Ce n'esr qu'un mauvais rêve, tu le sais.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Quand je t'ai vu tomber de la falais à vélo, ça aussi c'était un simple rêve, peut-être ? J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, tu sais ? Comme nous sommes jumeaux, j'ai pensé que peut-être, comme tu lisais dans mes pensées, je pouvais lire dans l'avenir !

- Arrête ! Ca n'a pas de sens, Alice !

Malgré ses larmes, elle me jeta un regard moqueur.

- Qui croirait que tu lis dans mon esprit, sinon moi ? Ca aussi, c'est improbable, incroyable, et pourtant ! Tu y arrives ! Un peu trop bien à mon goût, même !

Je restais interdit quelques secondes.

- Que crois-tu qu'il arrivera, alors ?

Elle réfléchit un instant et je m'interdis de lire dans sa tête.

- Je pense que cette Bella, et cette Jessica, vu qu'elles sont toujours ensembles, sont des vampires. Je pense également que Bella, même si elle semble très intéressée par toi, l'est surtout par ton sang.

Je tergiversais cinq secondes, d'autant plus que la pensée outrée de Bella venait de fuser dans ma tête. Je la cherchais des yeux mais ne trouvais que le vide.

- Alice, les vampires n'existent pas !

- Mais tu l'aurais vu ! Ses yeux dorés, sa peau blanche, la grâce de ses mouvements, tout ça est si étrange !

- Voyons, arrête un peu ! tu ne serais pas jalouse, par hasard ?

Elle me lança un regard de reproche et je regrettais de ne pouvoir, lui dire la vérité. après mur réflexion, je m'en voulais de ne pas vouloir lui dire la vérité. La raison m'en échappait un peu, d'ailleurs, enfin bon, voilà une question à laquelle je réfléchirais plus tard.

- Edward ! Tu me crois folle à ce point ? C'est ça que tu pense de moi ? Que je suis jalouse et que je suis folle ?

Elle serra les poings et se dégagea de mon étreinte.

- Je te le jure, Edward. C'est un vampire, et je te le prouverais !

Elle sortit de ma chambre à grands pas, assez saine d'esprit pour ne pas faire suffisemment de bruit pour réveiller Charlie.

Je m'étendis sur le lit les yeux fermés et attendis. Après quelques instants, son parfum envahit de nouveau la pièce et ce fut comme si elle ne l'avait jamais quitté. J'essayais de calmer les battements de mon coeur. C'était courru d'avance. Sa présence à proximité me fit frissoner. De froid ou bien de peur ? Le lit s'enfonça imperceptiblement lorsqu'elle s'assit sur son bord, à côté de moi. J'ouvris mon esprit. Je ne l'avais jamais vraiment remarqué, mais son esprit avait une forme particulière, bien différente de l'esprit de ma soeur, ou alors le pensais-je parce que je connaissait l'esprit d'Alice dans ses moindres recoins. Là, on aurait dit une boîte avec plein de compartiments. Je tendis mon esprit vers l'une d'elles, la plus proche, et j'entendis comme en écho aux pensées que moi même j'entendais les pensées furibondes d'Alice. Chose nouvelle, je perçu également les doux rêves de base-ball de mon père et je réprimais un sourire. Jamais encore je ne l'avais entendu.

- A quoi penses-tu ? souffla la voix de Bella à mon oreille.

J'ouvris les yeux. Elle était penchée vers moi, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien, les yeux plein d'une curiosité intense.

- Alors ? demandai-je.

Elle fronça les sourcil dans une moue qui fit battre mon coeur plus follement encore.

- Alors quoi ?

- Pourquoi es-tu venue ?

Elle laissa échapper un soupir.

- Si seulement je m'étais attendue à cette question...

Je n'osais me redresser, de peur que le geste ne l'éloigne de moi. J'aurais dû avoir peur, être terrifié, mais ces sentiments étaient tellement loin de moi...

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'être habituée à être dans l'ignorance, je me trompe ? attaquais-je doucement.

Elle me lança un regard en biais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Eh bien... à t'entendre, c'est comme si tu connaissais par avance ce qu'allaient dire les gens. A l'évidence, je ne fais pas parti de ces gens là, je me trompe ?

Bella serra les poings et s'écarta légèrement de moi. J'eus envie de l'en empêcher, me retins.

- Jasper ! ragea-t-elle.

- Non ! Ca n'a rien à voir avec lui ! Il ne m'a rien dit, tu sais ?

- Alors, comment sais-tu que j'entends les pensées ?

Elle me lança un regard accusateur auquel je répondis par l'expression la plus innocente et étonnée que je pus.

- Tu lis dans les pensées ?

Elle ne s'y trompa pas.

- Ose me dire que tu ne le savais pas !

Je baissais la tête, les joues en feu. Elle explosa de rire. Un rire cristallin qui sonnait comme un chant mélodieux à mes oreilles.

- C'est bien ce que je me disais ! railla-t-elle après un moment.

Elle braqua ses yeux dorés dans mes pauvres yeux d'humains. Je détournais la tête, gêné.

- Que vas-tu faire de moi ? dis-je dans un souffle.

Le silence me répondit. J'osais la regarder de nouveau. Elle avait fermé les yeux, et je m'autorisais à espionner ses pensées. JE le regrettais immédiatement, car un "sentiment" étrange embrumait son esprit.

- Je dois y aller, dit-elle soudain.

- Tu... tu pars ? m'étranglai-je lamentablement.

Elle eut un air amusé.

- A demain, cher Edward...

Je tendis la main pour lui dire de rester. Trop tard. Un vent léger me fit frissoner. Elle avait laissé la fenêtre ouverte en partant. Je me levais précipitamment et regardais dehors. Mais il n'y avait nulle trace de Bella.

* * *

_Ouf... fini pour cette fois ! J'espère que cette "vbraie rencontre Bella/Edward" vous a plû ! Donnert moi vos avis, bon ou mauvais, je ne vous en voudrais pas ! _

_Bonnes fêtes à tous/toutes !_

_Je posterais sûrement à la rentrée !_

_Bisous et merci de me supporter xD_


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_oOoOoOo_

_Bonne année à toutes et tous ! Me voilà de retour dans ce nouveau chapitre très très long !!!!!!!! (Enfin, je trouve ^^)_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Reviews :**

**Hilaidora : **merci beaucoup de ta review, contente que ç'a t'ai plu ^^ Trop gentille ^^

**Arya 15 : **ayé, ya mon chapitre suivant. Contente miss ??? Bonne lecture ;)

**love-love-me :** Merci c'est trop gentille !!!!!!!

**tchingtchong :** la question du sang est... une bonne question ^^ je pense que je vais faire une inversion quasi-complète, alors mouais... pourquoi pas ???? Merci en tout cas de ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir !!! See you for the next one ;)

_

* * *

_

_oOoOoOo_

_

* * *

_

**P.O.V. d'Edward :**

Alice ne m'adressa pas une seule fois la parole de toute la journée qui suivit cette nuit : ni au petit déjeuner, ni dans la voiture, ni même quand nous nous séparâmes pour aller en cours. J'avais oser espionner ses pensées à un moment, pour le regretter aussitôt. Un tourbillon furibond planait dans sa tête, à tel point que j'en avais eu mal à la tête et m'étais retiré de son esprit sans rechigner.

Le cours de langue obligatoire passa avec une lenteur accablante. A la récrée, je découvris Alice en train de discuter avec son amie Rose et trois garçons : le grand baraqué au cheveux noirs et courts du nom de Emmett, le blondinet aux yeux bleus Mike, et l'indien Jacob que j'avais repéré la veille à table. Lorsqu'elle m'aperçut, elle me jeta un regard furibond et je décidais de la laisser tranquille, le temps que sa colère décante.

Jasper n'était pas en vu, mais il y avait bien quelques garçons qui partageaient mes cours de science et à qui je n'avais encore jamais adressé la parole. Surmontant ma timidité, je m'approchais. L'un d'eux, de type asiatique, me remarqua et me héla :

- Eh ! Salut ! Tu es le nouveau. Edward, c'est ça ?

J'acquiesça d'un discret mouvement de la tête et il me sourit en signe d'encouragement.

- Ouais... c'est moi.

- Moi c'est Eric. Et eux, ce sont Alec, Jane, Aro et Caïus.

Il désigna tour à tour deux jumeaux aux yeux verts et aux longs cheveux noirs (lceux du frère comme ceux de la soeur), un grand gars svelte aux yeux gris et aux cheveux colorés blancs mi-longs, et un autre, brun, aux yeux noirs. Ils me saluèrent tour à tour avec chaleur. Je n'étais cependant pas très à mon aise, et devant mon sourire crispé, Eric me fit une grande claque dans le dos.

- Hé ! T'inquiète, on va pas te bouffer ! Alors, quand est-ce que tu es arrivé à Forks ?

- Euh... il y a une dizaine de jours.

- Tu étais où, avant ? demanda Jane d'une voix de petite fille.

- A Phénix.

- Waaah ! Ca doit être une super grande ville, ça !

- J'avoue, il y a beaucoup de monde là-bas.

- Avec le soleil et tout ça, pas comme ici ! Vraiment, ça doit être génial, là-bas.

- Il fait plutôt chaud, c'est vrai.

J'avais plutôt le souvenir de nombreuses insolations et de coups de soleil. Personnellement, je préférais les températures modérées. Cependant, au premier abord, Forks et son ciel constamment gris, c'était _trop_ modéré.

- Pas comme à Forks, remarqua sinistrement Alec qui avait pensé comme moi.

- Ouais, c'est clair. Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici, mon pote ? s'exclama Caïus.

Je me passais la main dans les cheveux, un peu gêné par leur camaraderie et leur sollicitude.

- Bonne question...

- Aller, sérieux, pourquoi as-tu quitté le paradis ? voulut savoir Eric.

- Ma mère. Et ma soeur.

Ils me lancèrent des regards étonnés. Je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir tout leur raconter alors que nous nous connaissions à peine, aussi éludai-je :

- Oh, que des histoires de famille, rien de très grave.

Rien de très grave ? Disons que notre mère était tombée enceinte et que je détestais le gars qu'elle allait épouser. Quant à Alice, je ne l'avais pas forcé de me suivre, malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait bien raconter. En même temps, bien que je ne lui ai pas proposé de m'accompagner, elle comme moi savions très bien que vivre l'un sans l'autre aurait été difficile. Nous nous connaissions tellement par coeur qu'une séparation aurait tout eu de la déchirure fatale. Je lançais un regard à ma soeur pour échapper aux expressions déçues par ma dérobade de mes camarades de classe. J'ouvris mon esprit au moment où nos yeux se croisèrent et lui envoyais un flot d'émotion qui, je l'espérais, parviendrait à dérider sa colère. Elle me sourit mais ne me renvoya rien pour autant. Elle cacha ses pensées avec brio, déclinant notre hymne national en français, en anglais, en allemand et en espagnol, et je ne pus savoir ce qu'elle pensait de cette petite déclaration d'amour fraternel.

Oui, je ne pouvais pas vivre sans ma petite Alice.

Voyant que j'étais en quelques sorte absent - qui aurait pu penser que mes pensées s'étaient égarées dans l'esprit de ma soeur ?- les cinq adolescents en face de moi changèrent de sujet. Finalement, je me "réveillais" et participais à la conversation avec un minimum d'entrain. Enfin, la cloche sonna et nous rejoignîmes nos classes respectives. Je passais les deux heures du cours maths à côté d'un garçon à qui je n'accordis pas un traître regard, non pas par méprise ou surestime de moi-même, mais juste que j'avais la tête ailleurs. Notamment, j'avais ouvert mon esprit et survolais le lycée à la recherche de l'esprit que je voulais plus que tout entendre. Je captais celui d'Alice sans problème. Elle sentit ma présence mais ne releva pas. Et là, à quelques sièges d'elle, Bella.

L'esprit de ma vampire fatale fonctionnait sur tous les modes possibles et imaginables en cet instant : une des "boîtes" que j'avais distinguées dans son esprit était focalisée sur le cours qu'elle suivait. L'autre errait dans la pièce dans les esprits de nos camarades. Je remarquais un attrait particulier pour Alice. Une autre boîte de son esprit, elle, était ermplie de la scène de la veille. Vue sous son point de vu, je rougis. Heureusement, personne dans ma classe ne le remarqua.

A midi, je me retrouvais seul devant le self : Alice ne m'avait même pas attendue.

_¤ Moi en colère. ¤_ répondit-elle cyniquement quand je lui eus posé mentalement la question.

Je soupirais et me décidais à aller manger seul. Le self était bondé. Un nombre interminable d'élèves attendaient leur tour de prendre un plateau pour se servir un repas qui, je le savais, n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Je décidais donc de reboursser chemin et de jeuner ce midi. Comme le jour précédent avec Jasper, je me rendis près du parking. Des dizaines de voitures plus ou moins vieilles, rutilantes ou décrépies, y étaient garées. Je repérais sans possibilité d'erreur la magnifique Mercédes gris métalisée de Jasper. Je la détaillais avec, je dois me l'avouer, envie, mais détournais le regard. Je fus attiré par une petite affichette sur une vieille camionnette rouge. Elle indiquait : "A vendre, chevrolet de seize ans, 950 $" Je m'approchais et fis un rapide examen de l'engin. Sympa. Un peu bosselé, une aile erraflée, mais sympa. Je relevais le numéro. J'avais fais quelques économies et Renée, ma mère, malgré les dissension qui nous liaient, comptait m'envoyer régulièrement de quoi "subsister", selon ses dires.

- Besoin d'une voiture ? questionna une voix cristalline dans mon dos.

Jasper. Je me retournais pour me retrouver nez-à-nez avec le charmant vampire blond qui ne me mangerait prétendument pas.

- Salut ! Ouais, les girofares de mon pères, c'est...

Je laissais ma phrase en suspens et la complétais avec une grimace significative. Jasper s'esclaffa. Je m'émerveillais de la clarté de ce rire. Une mélodie grave qui sonnait comme un carillon.

- Tu n'as pas faim ? me demanda-t-il en faisant un signe de tête vers le self.

Je haussais les épaules.

- Ce n'est pas bon de sauter des repas, ne m'imite pas, je suis un cas à part.

Je rigolais à l'allusion de son régime alimentaire particulier.

- Tu ne reste pas au self avec tes soeurs, d'habitude ?

- Je les aime baucoup, mais elles me tapent sur le système, des fois, tu peux pas savoir à quel point !

Je ris.

- Oh si, que je sais ! C'est la même chose avec Alice.

- Bella dis que ta soeur est bien étrange.

- Etrange ? C'est-à-dire ?

- Eh bien... tu te rappel ce que Bella sait... faire ?

Je hochais la tête et mis un doigt sur ma tempe.

- Exactement. En bref, elle a comme qui dirait, _entendu_ ta soeur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'à bien pu penser Alice qui la rende si bizarre ?

- En fait, pas que Alice. Toi aussi.

Je compris instantanément qu'il parlait des étranges rêves de ma soeur et de ma faculté à lire dans son esprit. Cependant, je me bornais à faire l'innocent.

- Moi ?

- Mm Mm. Ta soeur t'a-t-elle déjà parlé des rêves qu'elle fait, ou bien l'as-tu appris par toi-même ?

Il me lança un regard de sous entendus et je soupirais.

- Un peu des deux, avouai-je.

- C'est bien ce que je me disais.

- Alice pense qu'elle a une sorte de don pour voir les choses. Je me suis efforcé de la détourner de cette idée, mais sans succès. Elle croit également que vous êtes des vampires, mais je ne lui ai rien révélé de ce que je savais.

- Tu pourrais, pourtant.

- Ah bon ?

- Eh bien... ça t'éviterais d'avoir à lui mentir, elle ne se prendrait plus pour une folle, et nous pourrions la rencontrer.

- Non !

Surtout pas. Je ne voulais pas mêler Alice à ces... gens. Bon, je sentais que Jasper n'était pas méchant, mais Jessica ne m'inspirait rien de bon. Quant à Bella... je ne savais trop quoi penser.

- Pourquoi, non ?

- Je... c'est compliqué.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, et me lança un regard empreint d'étonnement.

- Je suis un vampire, je te rappel. Généralement, les choses compliquées, c'est mon style.

J'hésitais. N'allais-je pas le blesser en lui avouant cela ?

- Disons que... je n'ai pas très confiance en Jessica. Ni en Bella d'ailleurs.

Son regard insistant me força à poursuivre :

- Bella semble assez colérique, et j'ai peur qu'elle ne lui fasse du mal. Quant à Jessica, quelque chose me dérange chez elle. Elle a comme une aura sauvage, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Pour Jess, tu n'as pas tort. Je t'avais raconté son histoire, et oui, elle est un peu dangereuse. Très... possessive aussi. Bella, c'est un cas particulier.

J'attendis qu'il continue et m'explique de lui même en quoi sa deuxième soeur était un "cas particulier", mais il se contenta de me regarder avec impassibilité. Je soupirais.

- Pourquoi ? demandai-je.

- C'est une histoire compliquée.

Me renvoyer ma propre réplique était gonflé ! Je repensais alors à ma visite nocturne de la veille. Etait-il au courant de cela ? Savait-il qu'elle avait eu l'intention de me tuer ? Qu'elle y avait renoncé et s'était comportée de façon étrange ? Si Bella était la seule à lire dans les pensées dans leur famille, je ne doutais pas que l'intuition de tout vampire soit une des clés de leur supériorité.

- Est-ce que...

Je m'interrompis, cherchant à formuler ma phrase. Finalement, c'est une autre question qui me vint à l'esprit :

- Bella entend les pensées. Et toi ? Et Jess ? Avez-vous un quelconque don similaire ? Et vos parents ? Carlie et Esil ?

- Carlisle et Esmée. Carlisle est doué d'une compassion inimitable. Il n'a aucune difficulté à se contrôler devant le sang d'un humain, aucune souffrance. Esmée est aimante comme pas possible. C'est une vraie mère-poule. Mais je ne pense pas que cela fasse parti des "dons" dont tu parles. Jess... a un pouvoir sur les choses et les gens. Elle est capable de te retenir par sa seule volonté. Tu ne peux plus bouger, ou bien tu fais exactement ce qu'elle veut que tu fasse. Par exemple, si elle veut que tu retienne ton souffle, tu le retiens, et tu finis par mourir.

J'affichais une grimace qui fit rire Jasper.

- Et toi ?

- J'ai également un contrôle sur les gens. Ce n'est pas très utile, ni très fantastique, mais c'est mieux que rien. Je ressens toutes les émotions qu'il y a autour de moi, et je suis capable de les absorber, de les modifier, ou de donner un ordre irrévocable sans mon accord.

- Waouh ! C'est quand même pas mal ! m'exclamai-je.

- Je reste étonné que toi et ta soeur soyez aussi semblables à nous sur ce point là.

Je claquais ma langue en guise d'assentiment.

- Au fait, Jaz, Bella est venue me voir hier.

Je guettais sa réaction. D'abord immobile, la tension dans ses épaules se relâcha.

- Oui, je sais.

- Elle comptait me tuer.

- Mais elle ne l'a pas fait.

- Elle t'en a parlé ?

- Non. Je lui ai ordonné de te laisser en vie.

La surprise me frappa de plein fouet. Une bouffée de gratitude et d'étonnement en même temps montèrent en moi.

- Merci, murmurai-je.

- Je t'en prie ! Mais je n'allais pas la laisser bousiller autant d'années de "régime" !

La gratitude retomba immédiatment à plat. Bien sûr. Ce qui lui importait, c'était que sa soeur s'en soit tirer en tant que "végétarienne". Ma vie n'avait alors aucune importance à ses yeux.

- Détrompe-toi, intervint Jasper. Si tu pense à ce que je pense, en vu de ce que tu ressens, tu as totalement tort.

Je mis un moment pour comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. En langage terrien, ça signifiait : j'ai sentit ta déception, et je tiens à ta vie.

- Pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas qu'elle me tue, à part pour son régime ?

- Tu es sympa, comme humain. Sympa et marrant. Et puis, ce serait bête que Bella tue quelqu'un comme toi pour très vite le regretter.

Cette phrase, bien qu'elle sembla identitque à celle du "régime" particulier, résonna d'une étrange façon à mes oreilles.

Je changeai de sujet et nous continuâmes à bavarder tranquillement. Je lui demandais plus de détail sur le monde des vampires, lui demandant de m'expliquer certaines des légendes racontées chez les humains et de les associer aux faits réels liés aux vampires. Jasper, lui, me demanda de nouveau ce qui me remontait contre l'idée de mettre Alice au sein d'un groupe de vampires, et devant mon entêtement à ne pas fournir de réponse valable, il me questionna sur ma vie à Phénix, mes querelles avec ma mère. Nous en vînmes rapidement à nos histoire de coeur et j'appris que Jasper n'avait encore jamais trouvé son "âme soeur".

Je n'avais jamais pensé que deux personnes puissent réellement se trouver dans les termes de l'"amour absolu". Cependant, les arguments de Jasper me laissèrent pantois, d'autant plus que d'après lui, les vampires étaient tout particulièrement enclins à trouvé leur moitié. Ce qui me laissa de marbre, ce fut le fait que selon lui, "généralement", les âmes soeurs se trouvaient être de même race. Un éclat dans son regard cependant me fit comprendre que lui espérait, tout comme moi, que le "généralement" induise des "cas particuliers", entre humain et vampire. Quant à savoir qui il avait derrière la tête, ou plutôt, derrière le coeur, je n'étais pas certain de la réponse à fournir.

* * *

_Ahhh!!!! Chapitre le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit !!!!!!! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Et désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps, comme d'hab ^^ Et aussi, je sais, il finit assez abruptement, mais après c'est trop long, donc rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre !_

_Ah aussi, a toutes celles et ceux qu'ont vu le film, quel est votre avis ???? Moi j'ai beaucoup aimé, en tout cas ^^_

_Merci à tous/toutes, et encore merci !_

_A très vite !_

_**D. Lie**_


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_oOoOoOo_

_Voilà ! Nouveau chapitre pour vous !_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Continuez à reviewer, c'est trop gentil ^^ Bisous à tous et toutes, bonne lecture, et à bientôt ;)_

**Reviews :**

**Alessia : **merci beaucoup, t'es trop gentille ^^ Voilà, bonne lecture !

**Arya 15 : **wé, je me suiis éclatées à faire des Aro, Caïus, Jane et Alec humains. Desolée si ça t'a perturbée, cependant '^^

**Vivilya :** Edward est peut-être doué, mais Alice et sa jumelle. Donc, peut-êtrte qu'elle est de côté pour l'instant, mais pour combien de temps... ^^ Merci beaucoup en tout cas, ta review m'a fait super plaisir !

**Hilaidora :** qui t'a parlé d'Edward/Bella ; Alice/Jasper ??? Ils ne sont pas du tout faits les uns pour les autres, hihi ! ;)

**tchingtchong :** here is the next one ^^ Ouais, d'accord avec toi pour le film et les scènes coupées, mais moi j'ai tout de même adoré !!!!

_

* * *

_

oOoOoOo

* * *

**P.O.V. d'Alice :**

Le sujet de la conversation finit rapidement par m'énerver. Nous étions à table, avec Rose, Emmett, Jacob et Mike, et ces deux derniers me dévoraient littéralement des yeux. Plus que confuse, j'étais presque révoltée à l'idée d'être reluquée ainsi sans gêne de leur part. Je leur lançai un regard noir. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout à coup, Rose ait parlé du bal, des robes, et des cavaliers ?

Rose était une jeune fille vraiment adorable, je l'avais compris au premier abord, mais les deux lourdauds qui me mataient n'avaient vraiment aucune manière. Avant de ne finir dévorée comme un casse-croûte par Mike et Jacob, je me levais soudainement sous les yeux éberlués des deux garçons, m'excusais pour aller prendre l'air, et sortis du self sans tomber.

Edward n'étais pas venu manger. Malgré ma colère, j'avais guétté sa venue, mais il n'avait pas donné signe de vie. Où était-il ? M'en voulait-il à ce point ? Bon, d'accord, c'était moi qui avait annoncé la guerre, mais ne pouvait-il pas comprendre ce qui me terrorisait ? J'avais observé la table des Cullen pendant le repas. Le garçon n'était pas là, mais la beauté sublime des deux soeurs était inéluctable. Leurs plateaux étaient restés vides. Elle n'avaient même pas touché à l'eau. Des vampires, toutes les fibres de mon corps le criaient. Elles semblaient dégager une aura dangereuse et sauvage qui ne m'inspirait pas la moindre confinance. Tout comme moi, les yeux de Bella avaient parcourus la salle. A la recherche de son frère, ou du mien ? A moins qu'elle n'ait cherché quelqu'un d'autre, mais j'en doutais fortement.

Dehors, le ciel était terriblement nuageux. Il menaçait de pleuvoir. Je resserais les pans de ma parka autour de moi et fis quelques pas. Le Lycée, plusieurs fois retapé, était cerné par de grands arbres qui formaient l'orée d'un bois sombre. Des tables de pique-nique, jamais utilisées à cause de cet horrible temps pluvieux, étaient éparpillées près du bois. J'eux beau cherché, il n'y avait pas trace d'Edward. S'était-il aventuré dans le bois ? Ca m'étonnai beaucoup, venant de lui. Et si le vampire blond qui n'était pas au self avec ses soeurs était en réalité avec lui ? Et si il l'avait forcé à aller ailleurs qu'au self. Et si... et si Edward était déjà... mort ? Mon estomac se noua à cette pensée. Non. Edward ne pouvait pas être mort. Je l'aurais sentit ! Du moins, j'espérais que je l'aurais sentit !

Mes pas insouciants me conduisirent devant l'entrée du Lycée. Là, je me figeai. Sur le parking, à côté d'une magnifique mercédes gris-argent, Edward et le vampire blond discutaient. Le vampire était tellement beau que j'en eus le souffle coupé. La peau aussi pâle que celle de ses soeurs, les cheveux d'un blond si clair qu'ils en semblaient blancs, il dégageait une aura irresistible. Soudain, ses yeux se posèrent sur moi et je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. Il semblait me transperçer du regard, me sonder en profondeur. D'un coup, je m'en voulais d'avoir pu penser un seul instant qu'Edward puisse être en danger. Comment un tel être, d'une telle beauté, pouvait-il être dangereux ?

Edward sembla remarquer que son vampire d'ami ne l'écoutait plus, ou quelque chose dans le genre, parce qu'il tourna la tête vers moi. tout de suite, je sentis sa présence dans mon esprit. Un sourire mi-satisfait mi-inquiet se peignit sur son visage, et je sus qu'il avait ressenti ma confusion à la vue du vampire.

_¤ Il s'appelle Jasper ¤_

Je me mordis la lèvre.

_¤ Et je crois qu'il voudrait te rencontrer ¤_ ajouta Edward après un moment.

Le ton avec lequel il _prononça_ ces derniers mots ne me trompa pas. Edward semblait ne pas vouloir cette rencontre. Pourtant, n'avait-il pas dit que ces gens, les Cullen, n'étaient ni dangereux, ni des vampires ? Un sourire narquois aux lèvres, mais tremblante de peur et d'appréhension, j'avançai d'un pas mal assuré vers la Mercédes et les eux garçons. Plus je m'approchais, plus mon estomac se crispais. Je remarquais alors la couleur des yeux de Jasper. Miel ou doré, je ne savais pas très bien. Mais une chose était sûre, plus jamais je ne pourrais détacher mon regard de ces yeux.

_¤ Respire, Aice! ¤_ railla Edward.

Je ne répondis pas, ne tournais même pas la tête vers lui. J'étais fascinée par ce regard intense. Jasper semblait sur la même longueur d'onde. Ses yeux me scructais avec un mélange de désir et d'avidité. Je me raidis alors. Un vampire. Etait-ce donc une ruse, la beauté qu'il dégageait ? Une ruse pour m'attirer plsu facilement à lui, pour me mettre en confiance afin de mieux me tenir au piège ?

Je m'arrêtais à moins de deux mètres d'eux, les yeux toujours fixés sur Jasper. Le vampire sembla hésiter une fraction de seconde avant de sourire. Son sourire était encore plus beau que tout ce que j'avais jusque là remarqué chez lui. Un sourire en coin, aimable et gêné. Adorable. Craquant. A tomber.

- Bonjour. Je m'appelle Jasper Cullen.

Je sentis ma bouche s'entre-ouvrir, et ne fis aucun effort pour la refermer. Cette voix... ce ténor magnifique... on aurait dit un carillon au son grave. C'était comme si les paroles qu'il venait de prononcées avaient étaient jouées par les centaines d'instruments d'un orchestre symphonique.

- Et toi, tu es... Alice ?

Je hochais la tête, trop obnubilée par lui pour prononcer la moindre parole. Edward me fit un coup de coude et je détachais finalement mes yeux de l'ange en face de moi.

_¤ Quoi ? ¤_

_¤ Respire, Alice. On dirait un poisson ¤_

Je lui jetais un regars noir qui n'échappa pas au vampire en face de nous.

- Intéressant, vraiment, souffla-t-il si bas que je me demandais alors si je n'avais pas rêvé ces paroles.

Le silence s'installa alors entre nous trois. Edward que je sentais bouillonnant d'anxiété, Jasper dont le regard me transperçait, et moi qui ne savait plus où me mettre.

- Bon. Euh... Ed, je... enfin.

- Tu es pardonnée, Alice, me coupa mon frère.

J'inclinais la tête et me passais la main dans les cheveux.

- OK. Merci. Bon... je finis dans trois heures. Tu peux appeler Charlie ?

- Pas de souci. A tout à l'heure.

J'évitais de jeter un regard à Jasper et fis demi-tour, raide comme un piquet. Je sentis les yeux de Jasper posés sur moi jusqu'à ce que je tourne dans le couloir suivant.

Je retrouvais Rose et une autre fille, Angela, devant la salle de classe entrain de discuter. Quand elles m'appercurent, elles me sourirent mais ne posèrent pas de questions sur ma soudaine fuite de la cantine.

Je m'assis à côté de Rose au milieu de la classe, et Angela s'assit à sa gauche. Cours de Lettres. Encore. Nous n'étudiâmes pas le même texte que la veille, celui extrait de "Transformation". Nous nous penchâmes plutôt sur un grand classique : "Roméo et Juliette". J'écoutais d'une oreille très distraite, l'esprit bien loin de là. Je repensais à Jasper, sa beauté saisissante, irresistible. Je pensais également à Edward. Et par là, à Bella. Soudain, je compris pourquoi Edward ne m'écoutais pas, vis-à-vis de mes rêves. Si moi aussi on m'avait dit que Jasper n'avait qu'une envie - me tuer - j'aurais hurler en me bouchant les oreilles. De tels êtres, si parfaits, ne semblaient pas capables de tuer. Pourtant, j'entrevoyais le cynisme de ce que ça signifiat. Tout en eux semblait être fait pour que l'on n'ait qu'une idée : les approcher, s'accrocher à eux. Ils nous séduisaient pour mieux pouvoir nous tuer. Aussi, malgré l'intense attirance que je ressentais pour Jasper, je décidais de rester sur mes gardes. Plus question de prévenir Edward pour le moindre de mes rêves à venir : je les garderais pour moi. Je veillerais au grain, je m'en fis le serment.

_oOoOoOo_

**P.O.V. Jasper :**

C'était étrange de passer mes journées avec Edward. Etrange, amusant, et franchement dangereux. Je n'avais pas l'habitude d'autant de contacts avec les humains, et Bella avait raison : le sang d'Edward avait une senteur ennivrante. Pas autant que celui d'Alice, cependant. Je ne l'avais jamais vu d'aussi près que la semaine précédente. Tout en elle appelait à ce que l'on l'aimât. Le rose qui lui montait si facilement aux joues, la façon dont elle jouait avec les mèches courtes de ses cheveux, et l'appel de son sang, étaient autant de choses irresistibles. Un trouble que je n'avais encore jamais ressenti auparavant m'avait saisit dès que nos yeux s'étaient croisés. J'avais dû lutter de toutes mes forces pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et la mordre, chose que j'aurais réellement regrettée.

Dans une attitude tout à fait humaine, je décroisais mes jambes, secouais la tête et posais un coude sur mon bureau. Tout à fait inutiles pour un vampire, ces gestes si affectionnés des humains étaient nécessaire pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur nous. Déjà que nous ne touchions pas à notre plateau à la cantine, autant ne pas rester immobile pendant trois heure sans même respirer !

Edward et moi étions côte-à-côte, comme dans tous les cours que nous partagions désormais, et monsieur Molina, notre professeur de Bio, vint nous voir.

- Alors, les jeunes ? Vous ne classez pas les cellules d'oignons comme je vous l'avais demandé ?

Edward et moi échangeâmes un regard. Entre ma rapidité légendaire et ses capacités intellectuelles assez hors du commun, cela faisait longtemps que nous avions terminé.

- C'est déjà fait, monsieur, répondis-je d'une voix douce.

L'inquiétude de notre professeur vola en éclat. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre et nous lança un regard songeur.

- Bien, bien... je ne sais pas si... bon, puisque vous êtes de bons élèves, je vous mettrais un bonus au prochain contrôle. Restez tranquilles et ne discutez pas trop fort. Ca sonne dans une demi-heure, je sais, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser traîner dans les couloirs, vous comprenez...

Il ne me fallut que quelques instants pour prendre la décision de quitter le cours. J'en avais assez des classes bondées de sang frais. Même si celui d'Edward était bien plus appétissant que celui des autres élèves, je préférais sortir un peu pour aller me détendre en courant.

- S'il vous plaît, monsieur Molina... nous sommes de bons élèves. Ne pourrions nous pas sortir discrètement, sans attirer l'attention ? Je vous jure qu'il ne nous arrivera rien. Et puis, cela nous évitera de perturber votre cours par nos bavardages...

Edward me lança un regard complice et je compris qu'il rêvait de la même chose que moi : sortir et se promener dans les bois. Monsieur Molina fit la moue et nous observa attentivement. Au sourire qu'il arborait, je savais d'avance que sa réponse serait oui. Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à décréter.

- Très bien. Ouste, les garçons. Ca suffit pour aujourd'hui. Mais pas de bruit, on est d'accord ?

Edward et moi hochâmes vigoureusement la tête. Je m'autorisais un sourire reconnaissant. Plus reconnaissant aux talents du monstre qu'il y avait en moi plutôt qu'au professeur qui avait été berné. Ces capacités "vampiriques" étaient vraiment très utiles, mais je savais que ma famille et moi faisions partie des seuls à les utiliser à des fins si annodines. Les autres s'en donnaient généralement à coeur joie pour les appliquer à leurs proies...

Nous nous levâmes en silence et remerciâmes Monsieur Molina. Il nous désigna la porte au fond de la classe et nous l'empruntâmes sans bruit. Bien sûr, les autres élèves nous remarquèrent et une cacophonie d'enfer s'éleva dans la pièce. Finalement, Monsieur Molina promit de faire sortir avant tous ceux qui finiraient de classer leurs lamelles proprement.

Les couloirs étaient vides. Soit les autres élèves avaient cours, soient ils étaient déjà rentré chez eux. Le parking était également vide de toute trace humaine. Bien qu'il soit seul avec un vampire, Edward n'émettait aucune onde de peur. La semaine que nous avions passée tous les deux avait su poser les bases d'une curieuse amitié entre nous. Ce que chacun de nous regrettait, c'était le comportement de nos familles respectives. De mon côté, Bella évitait Edward le plus possible, et Jessica la suivait sur sa direction. Pourtant, je savais que de puissants sentiments planaient dans le coeur de ma plus jeune soeur. Bella s'était battue contre l'envie de retournée voir Edward le soir. Alice, quant à elle, même si elle semblait m'apprécier de loin, ne s'approchait pas plus que cela. Je ressentais une certaine crainte émaner d'elle. Edward ne lui avait pas parlé de mes originies, mais son intuition et ses rêves l'avaient confortés dans l'idée que nous n'étions pas humains.

Je m'inquiétais également des comportements de Mike, Emmett et Jacob. Je n'avais rien à craindre d'Emmett qui aimait profondément Rosalie, mais Mike et Jacob tournaient comme des vautours autour d'Alice. Et le loup semblait près à tout pour qu'elle ne m'approche pas. Ca, Edward ne le savait pas. Déjà qu'il était ermbarqué dans une terrible histoire de vampires, je n'avais pas jugé bon de lui apprendre que sa soeur fréquentait un jeune loup.

Ce dernier flot de pensées me fit ricanner. M'occuper des affaires d'Alice était loin d'être une bonne idée...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Edward.

- Rien. Je pensais à... un truc.

Il fronça les sourcils sans objecter. Il savait que j'avais mes secrets, comme je savais qu'il avait les siens.

- Dis, c'est bien beau de se balader en forêt, mais tu ne voudrais pas qu'on aille un peu plus vite, aujourd'hui ?

Edward arqua un sourcil et regarda vers les arbres qui bordaient le parking.

- Aller plus vite ? Qu'est-ce que t'entends par là ? questionna-t-il.

Je lui offris un sourire mystérieux.

- Si je te le disais, ce ne serait pas drôle. Alors, ça te tente ?

Edward fit la moue.

- Aller ! Suis-moi.

Sans rien ajouter, je me dirigeais à grands pas vers la forêt qui bordait le parking. Je le vis du coin de l'oeil qui m'emboîtait le pas, et me forçais à baisser l'alure. Ses pauvres jambes humaines avaient un peu de mal à me suivre, il faut dire. La senteur des arbres m'enveloppa rapidement. Oubliés, les sangs pulsants de mes camarades. Oubliée, l'odeur moisie de nos classes de cours. Plus que cette magnifique odeur de pins, de cèdres et d'autres arbres. Puis survint une intrusion délicieuse dans mon champ olfactif : Edward.

- Alors, Jaz, comment compte-tu que nous allions plus vite ?

Je retroussais mes lèvres, laissant entrevoir mes dents luisantes. Edward pâlit mais ne se résoulut pas à prendre la fuite. Je perdis mon sourire sur le champ.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne te mordrais pas. Désolé de t'avoir fait peur.

Je serrais les poings de rage. Pourquoi fallait-il que tous nos attributs vampiriques soient si terrifiants ?

- Non, ce n'est rien. C'est moi qui suis bête !

Pour montrer sa bonne foi, Edward s'approcha de moi et déposa une main amicale sur mon bras.

- Alors, tu me montre ?

Je soutins son regard un instant.

- Sûr de toi ?

Il hocha la tête.

En une seconde, qui me parut durer une éternité tellement j'étais rapide, je l'attrapais par la manche et le jetais sur mon dos.

- Accroche-toi !

Emprisonnant ses jambes dans mes mains, je m'élançai.

Edward ne pesait rien sur mon dos. C'était à peine si je le sentais. Je courrais avec autant d'aisance que lorsque j'étais libre de tout poids supplémentaire. Les arbres défilaient à vive allure, mais mes yeux encore plus rapide analysaient le chemin que j'empruntais et je ne risquais pas de rentrer de plein fouet dans un if ou un chêne en cours de route. Sur mon dos, Edward criait. D'abord de peur, son cri se transforma bientôt en éclat de rire et je me joignis à lui. En à peine quelques enjambées, et en quelques secondes, nous avions atteints les fins fonds du bois. Je ralentis l'allure. Ici, personne ne nous verrait, personne ne nous espionnerait ni ne nous dérangerait. Je fit glisser Edward de mon dos. Un peu déboussolé par cette course folle qui m'avait semblé une promenade de santé, il chancela et je le rattrappais avant qu'il ne tombe.

Edward se dégagea de mon emprise et tomba à genou, le souffle coupé.

- Eh ! Ed ! Ca va ? m'inquiétais-je.

Il se tenait le ventre et respirait avec difficulté, laissant échapper de petits bruits saccadés.

- Edward ?

Je le relevais et plantais mes yeux dans les siens.

- Edward ?

Le visage du garçon se contortionna. Les traits de sa bouche se déformèrent dans une expression qui m'échappa. Puis, il explosa de rire.

- Très bien. Si tu le prends comme ça, tu te débrouilleras pour rentrer ! m'agaçai-je.

Le rire d'Edward repartit de plus belle. Je le lâchais et esquissais trois pas en arrière. Il tendit la main dans une vaine tentative pour me retenir.

- Mais non... Jaz... c'est... désolé... je... haha... hilarant... j'ai adoré ... jamais été aussi vite... waouh... je...

Il continua à débiter des paroles plus ou moins inintelligibles et je me détendis. Finalement, il se laissa tomber sur le sol et s'assit en tailleur.

- Waouh, répéta-t-il pour la énième fois. Jaz, franchement, c'était trop cool ! Comment arrive-tu à faire ça ?

J'arquais un sourcil.

- Je suis un vampire, Ed. Quoi d'autre ?

Il pouffa et prit appui sur ses mains derrière lui.

- C'est vrai ! Tu aurais pu m'en parler plus tôt, tout de même ! Ca nous aurait évité toutes ces ballades ultra lentes...

Mes lèvres se retroussèrent à nouveau.

- Effectivement, si j'avais su que ça te plairai...

- Si ça me plait ! Trop fort ! On recommence quand tu veux !

Amusé par son entrain, je me laissai tombé à ses côtés.

- Bella court-elle aussi vite que toi ?

La spontanéité de sa question me prit quelques peu au dépourvu. Le cheminement de ses pensées m'était encore peu familier. Il me semblait qu'il pouvait passer d'une émotion extrême à l'autre en un rien de temps. Finalement, je me repris et répondis :

- Oui. Tout comme Jess, Esmée et Carlisle. C'est commun à chacun d'entre nous, bien que certains courrent plus vite que d'autres.

- Et ça ne vous est jamais venu à l'idée de participer à des compétitions ou des trucs comme ça ? Je suis sûr que vous remporteriez tous les prix.

- C'est vrai. Et c'est bien ça le problème. Si nous agissions de la sorte, nous serions beaucoup plus repérables, et ça, c'est exclu, tu t'en doute.

Il inclina la tête, perdu dans des pensées dont je n'avais pas la moindre idée. Comme à chaque fois où je n'avais rien de précis en tête, l'image d'un petit lutin aux cheveux noirs se mit à flotter dans ma tête. Alice... pourquoi ne cessai-je de penser à elle ? Elle hantait mon esprit si souvent qu'en présence de Bella, ça en devenait gênant. Ma soeur tenait un discours catégorique sur les relations entre humains et vampires. Avoir Edward pour ami était déjà une trahison pour elle, alors penser à Alice par dessus...

- Parle-moi un peu d'Alice, Edward, demandai-je.

Edward écarquilla des yeux surpris.

- Alice ? Que veux-tu savoir ?

Je restais silencieux un moment. Que voulais-je vraiment savoir sur elle, mis à part l'intégralité de ce qu'avait été sa vie avant qu'elle n'arrive à Forks ?

- Eh bien... que faisiez-vous, à Phénix ? Quels cours preniez-vous ? Qu'est-ce vous faisiez de vos temps libre...

- Ah... ce genre de choses... eh bien... rien de bien particulier. On était déjà pas dans lâ même classe l'année dernière. Elle déteste les Lettres, mais elle a une passion pour les langues étrangères. Je crois qu'elle en connaît trois ou quatre... Alice aimait beaucoup la musique, aussi, mais elle n'a jamais prit de cours. Quant au sport, ne lui en parle jamais ! Elle a horreur de ça ! Elle est maladroite comme pas possible...

Je remarquais le sourire qui glissait sur ses lèvres au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait de sa soeur. De toute évidence, un lien profond unissait le frère et la soeur.

- Par contre, elle prenait des cours de dessin. A Phénix, il n'y a que de ça sur les murs : les tableaux de ma soeur.

Il se tut, ressassant certainement les années qu'ils avaient passées avec leur mère. J'en profitais pour poser la question qui me tracassait :

- Est-ce qu'elle avait... des... un petit copain ?

Les yeux d'Edward se plissèrent mais il garda ses moqueries pour lui.

- Pas que je sache... donc non. Le dernier garçon qui lui a plu, il s'appelait James et il était dans sa classe en CM2. Donc je crois qu'elle est libre, Jaz...

Si je n'avais pas été de marbre, dans tous les sens du terme, je crois bien que je me serais mis à rougir.

- Et... toi ? Tu avais une copine ?

Edward grimaça.

- Rien de bien sérieux. Oui, j'en ai eu une, il y a quatre ans. Mais sans plus. Je ne l'aimais pas vraiment.

- Et Bella ?

Edward serra les poings.

- Quoi, Bella ?

- Eh bien, ma soeur te plaît, non ?

- Et Alice ?

Je me mordis la lèvre. Un point partout.

* * *

_Désolée de le le finir sur cette note, je sais c'est ni cool, ni intéressant, mais promis, je posterais la suite bientôt !_

_J'espère qu'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à commenter... Vous saviez que les reviews c'était génial pour booster l'imagination ? MDR... j'aurais essayé au moins ^^_

_A bientôt !_


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_oOoOoOo_

**Reviews :**

**tchingtchong :** Merci ^^ !!! Toi= trop gentille !!! J'ai par contre pas tout compris à ton expression bizarre, mdr XD C'est pas la fête de l'huma ??? Traduction, please ??? MErci encore; bonne lecture ! BizzZ

**Vivilya :** t'inquiète, moi non plus je l'aime pas, Jess ^^ Ah et ne vous en faites pas, juste comme ça : l'amitié Jasper/Edward ne virrera pas en couple Jasper/Edward, lol XD Enfin bon, toi aussi t'es trop gentille !!! Merci beaucoup ! Bisous à toi aussi ;)

**Love-love-me :** Merci ! Euh... le gros souci pour poster plus vite, c'est que j'ai moins de 4h sur l'ordi par semaine et que je suis à la bourre pour finir mes TPE. Cependant, promis je vais essayer. Sauf que ça risque d'être soit plus court et posté plus vite, soit plus long mais faudra attendre un peu plus ! En tout cas, désolée de mettre autant de temps, mais promis quand j'aurais fini mes TPE, je posterais beaucoup beaucoup plus vite ! Bon, pas de promesses intenables, mais peut-être que un voire deux chapitres toutes les semaines ce serait possible ^^ En tout cas, je te remercie, tu me fais trop plaisir ! Bonne lecture, bisous !

**Hilaidora :** Eh du calme ! La Grande Blasphématrice ne supporte pas que son titre soit révélé en public, voyons, un peu de tenue ! XD Eh, si je dis tout de suite ce qu'il va se passer dans les prochains chapitres (notamment la formation des couples) comment veux-tu que je te garde en tant que lectrice, t'y a pensé à ça, hein ??? Si je te dis que Edward va sortir avec Jessica, Alice avec Emmett, Rose avec Jasper, Bella avec Jacob, tu continurais à lire ma fic ??? Alors oui, je cache quelque chose et j'ai une idée derrière la tête !!! Tu n'as peut-être pas lu Transformation, mon autre fic, mais sache que Delynn Lie rime avec Sadique mdr ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce ne sera peut-être pas si saugrenu que ça, après tout [regard malicieux] Merci beaucoup de ta review, en tout cas !!! Aller, je cesse de t'embêter, bonne lecture !

**Tane !** Coucou nouvelle revieweuse ^^ Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu !!! Sauf que malheureusement, comme je l'ai expliqué un peu plus haut à love-love-me, c'est que je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire !!!! Oui, je sais, c'est triste, et je vais faire mon possible pour arranger ça, mais je ne promets rien. Quoi qu'il en soit, compte à peu près sept huit jours entre chaque nouveau chapitre. Et si tu veux, tu peux te créer un compte fanfiction pour mettre ma fic dans tes alertes comme ça, dès que je posterais, tu seras au courant ! Voilà ! Merci de ta review, c'est trop gentil n'empêche ! A bientôt, j'espère ! Bisous !

**Jlukes :** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce qui suit te plaira tout autant ^^

**FanTwilight :** Waaa !!! T'es trop trop gentille !!! (bon je sais, je le dis à à peu près tout le monde, mais je le pense vraiment !!!) Effectivement, c'est vrai qu'il y a plus de POV d'Alice et Jasper que Edward et Bella... mais c'est uassi vrai, j'ai mes raisons ! En trout cas, ne t'inquiète pas, ce ne sera pas toujours le cas ! C'est juste le temps que je mette bien mon histoire en place en cernant mes personnages, et puis... vroom ! on pourra mieux comprendre Bella et Edward ! (Du moins, j'espère !) Mais non ! Ne te tue pas, hein ! Bon, rien que pour que tu reste en vie, je vais éviter le couple Alice/Jacob... n'empêche, tu me donne des idées, là... ptdr ! Merci beaucoup en tout cas ! A bientôt ! BizzZZZ

**Alessia :** Qu'un mot à dire : Merci !!! ^^ Voilà, espèce de petite impatiente !!! Bonne lecture !

**Ptibiscuit :** Waouh... merci !!! t'inquiète, tu me reliras, peut-être pas très vite, mais je finirais cette fic, promis ! MErci beaucoup pour ta review ! A bientôt, bisous !

* * *

_oOoOoOo_

* * *

**P.O.V. d'Alice :**

Nuit. C'est l'impression que donne cette forêt aux grands arbres. Une nuit permanente, infinie, oppressante. En un mot : dangereuse. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici, ni si je suis réellement ici. Les images me parviennent en décalé, brouillées, comme lorsqu'on regarde un vieux film à la bande abîmée.

Nuit. Tout est si noir mais pourtant, j'y vois bien. Chaque détail de chaque arbre m'est aussi visible qu'en plein jour. Et pourtant, tout est si sombre...

Entre les buissons qui me paraissent gris dans l'obscurité serpente un chemin. Il se perd dans les profondeurs du bois, impossible d'en voir le bout. Je me retourne. Impossible également de voir d'où il vient. Il me faut avancer. Où je vais ? Je n'en sais rien. De quel côté dois-je partir ? J'hésite. En avant ou en arrière ? Avancer ou reculer ? J'opte pour le premier.

Les arbres se succèdent. Ils forment comme une haie d'honneur qui me montre le chemin. Pourtant, toujours pas trace de l'arrivée. Seul l'obscurité semble m'attendre tout au bout...

Pas un son, pas un souffle de vent. Tout est calme et se repose...

Je ne sais depuis combien de temps je marche comme cela. Je ne sais si je cesserais un jour de marcher, si je verrais à nouveau le ciel au dessus de moi. J'avance, simplement, j'avance. Mécaniquement, mes yeux détaillent le chemin que j'emprunte. Chaque fougère, chaque fleur, chaque buisson couvert de baie s'imprègne dans mon esprit. Je m'empare des lieux, les fait miens. Lorsque tout ceci sera derrière moi, j'en suis sûre, ce sera encore _en_ moi.

Mais soudainement, tout se brouille. Après la vieille bande vidéo, la télé grisonnante. Tout me parvient en points noirs et blancs. Vous savez, cette neige que l'on voit à l'écran et qui remplace toute image. Aveugle, c'est ce que je suis. Aveugle. Jusqu'à ce que tout s'éclaire à nouveau.

Je n'ai pas quitté le bois, ni même le sentier. C'est le chemin qui s'est terminé. Je sais à présent où il mène. C'est une clairière qui s'ouvre devant moi. Cette fois, pas d'arbres pour couvrir le ciel. Un ciel qui me paraît gris dans l'écran noir et blanc de mes pensées, mais qui, je le sais, est d'un pâle bleu d'automne. Quelques nuages reconnaissables au contraste entre les différentes teintes de gris jonchent la toile céleste. Derrière l'un d'eux, je devine le soleil brûlant qui me manque tant depuis que nous sommes ici...

Ici... je médite. Quel est cet ici ? Je ne suis que dans un bois. Depuis quand ? Jusqu'à quand ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. La seule chose dont j'ai conscience, c'est cette clairière et ce qui s'y trouve.

Deux adolescents, côte à côte, sont assis. L'un possède des traits qui me sont vaguement familiers. Des cheveux en bataille d'un gris peu foncé : certainement châtains ou roux. Ses grands yeux sont clairs également, comme les yeux du deuxième. Lorsque je m'y attarde, ma respiration se coupe. Une sorte de magnétisme à capté mon regard. Ces yeux peuvent lire en vous, j'en suis certaine. Ce garçon-là est d'une beauté saisissante, pour ne pas dire époustouflante. Mis à part ses yeux déjà si irrésistibles, la forme de son visage, de sa bouche, la carrure de son menton, l'arrête de son nez, la courbe de ses sourcils... ses cheveux si pâles qui me semblent si doux...

Je ne sais ni qui ils sont, ni ce qu'ils font dans cette forêt. Leurs lèvres bougent, murmurent et s'étirent, mais aucun son semble en sortir. Je ne sais ce qu'ils disent. Ils ne m'ont pas remarqué. Les yeux braqués sur celui au regard magnétique, je me fige encore plus, si possible. Un nouveau sourire à étirer sa bouche parfaite : un sourire carnassier, qui montre ses dents luisantes et blanches... Danger. Tel est le message qui me parvient. L'autre garçon semble me donner raison. Il frissonne. Celui aux cheveux pâles perd alors son sourire. Il semble s'excuser...

Le temps semble s'être arrêté. Seuls leurs visages changent au fur et à mesure de ce qu'ils se racontent. Rien d'autre n'existe.

Les nuages dans le ciel se meuvent cependant. Un ballet au grès du vent les déplace. Ils passent au dessus des arbres et s'en est fini : ils disparaissent de ma vue. Le soleil est en phase d'apparition. Le vent porte au loin le nuage qui l'obscurcissait.

Un nouvel élément apparaît. Des rayons que je ne vois que blancs étincellent, projettent leur feux sur toute la clairière. D'abord désarçonnée, je regarde en tout sens pour comprendre d'où ils viennent.

Soudain, je comprends.

C'est ce garçon, aux cheveux pâles et aux yeux magnétiques. Lui qui discute calmement et ne s'aperçois de rien. C'est de lui, qu'émanent ces rayons lumineux. Le soleil ricoche sur sa peau blanche et éclate en myriades de ces rayons...

...

- Mademoiselle Swan ?

* * *

**P.O.V d'Edward :**

- Et... toi ? Tu avais une copine ? me demanda Jasper.

Je grimaçais.

- Rien de bien sérieux. Oui, j'en ai eu une, il y a quatre ans. Mais sans plus. Je ne l'aimais pas vraiment.

Non. Je n'avais jamais vraiment su ce que signifiait "aimer", avant la semaine précédente...

- Et Bella ?

Je serrais les poings.

- Quoi, Bella ?

- Eh bien, ma sœur te plaît, non ?

- Et Alice ? rétorquai-je.

Jasper se mordit la lèvre. Je souris. Un point partout.

Nous continuâmes sur notre lancée, discutant de tout et de rien, ne parlant plus que rarement de nos sœurs respectives. J'appréciais réellement Jasper. De plus en plus, même. Mais de là à lui laisser Alice ? J'avais vraiment peur pour ma sœur. Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose en présence de Jasper ? Je ne me le pardonnerais pas.

Le temps gris changea rapidement au fur et à mesure que l'après midi avançait. Chose rare, des pans de ciel bleu apparaissaient de temps en temps. Derrière les nuages épars, je perçu même la lumière du soleil.

- Au fait, tu as appelé pour la camionnette que tu as vu la dernière fois ? demanda Jasper.

Je secouais la tête. Je n'avais pas osé prendre le combiné et composer le numéro. Jasper sourit.

- Tant mieux...

Je tiquais.

- Comment ça, tant mieux ?

Il me gratifia d'un sourire mystérieux et j'avalais ma salive de travers.

Alors, tout explosa.

Pas littéralement, s'entend. Une explosion de couleurs chatoyantes. Ce fut comme si la peau de Jasper s'était soudain mise à irradier. On aurait dit des diamants qui reflétaient les rayons lumineux en une multitude d'arc en ciel minuscules...

* * *

**P.O.V de Bella :**

- Mademoiselle Swan ? s'impatienta Monsieur Arianda, notre professeur de Lettres.

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers Alice, couchée sur sa table. La jeune fille s'était tout bonnement endormie une bonne quinzaine de minutes auparavant, et elle avait eu de la chance que Monsieur Arianda ne le remarque que maintenant. Je fis mon possible pour regarder la scène avec impassiblilité, mais avec le rêve qu'elle venait de faire, cela mobilisait toute ma concentration.

En entendant son nom, Alice releva précipitamment la tête. Les yeux rougis d'avoir dormis, ses mèches noires étaient follement éparpillées autour de son visage. Monsieur Arianda la toisa dédaigneusement. Ce petit homme à la bidoche bien fournie m'était certes antipathique, mais la jeune humaine et ses rêves farfelus n'avait pas plus de place dans mon cœur, et c'est avec joie que j'écoutais la rebuffade du professeur.

- Voyons, mademoiselle. Mon cours est-il donc tellement ennuyeux que vous vous endormez sans vergogne pendant que je vous dicte l'une des règles les plus importante concernant la méthodologie de la dissertation ?

_Tous des ingrats... je me tue à leur fournir le cours le plus complet qu'il me soit donné d'enseigner, et ils s'endorment sur leurs paillasses, les mal autrui ! _rageai intérieurement Monsieur Arianda.

_Oups... j'aurais peut-être dû la réveiller avant... pauvre Alice... _se lamentait "l'adorable" Rosalie.

_Je me demande à quoi pense Bella... si seulement j'avais son pouvoir…_

Jessica. Toujours là à se plaindre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait m'agacer parfois ! Et Alice qui bafouillait des excuses inintelligibles… Monsieur Arianda agita la main, lui signifiant que ses bégaiements étaient inutiles, et lui tourna le dos.

- Bien. Pour demain, mademoiselle Swan, je veux une dissertation de deux copies doubles visant à définir l'importance de l'effet de réel dans une œuvre écrite. Demain, sans faute !

Alice baissa la tête. Un million de phrases véhémentes tempêtaient dans son esprit, sans pour autant qu'elle ne se décide à les poser, ce qui était tout de même plus sage. Je m'en voulais de n'être capable de lire que les pensées qui jaillissaient dans les esprits au moment où elles jaillissaient, et non tout ce que possédait le cerveau des humains et vampires. Là, j'aurais vraiment aimé fureté dans la tête d'Alice pour y trouver toutes les informations supplémentaires concernant son rêve. Car les deux personnages qui y figuraient n'étaient autre qu'Edward et Jasper, et ce qui s'y passait ne me réjouissait pas vraiment. Quand aurait-ce lieu ? Pouvais-je l'empêcher ?

Edward, ami avec Jasper. Impensable. Inimaginable ! Et pourtant, tel était le cas. C'était extrêmement dangereux. Déjà que Jasper avait toujours eu un peu de mal avec la soif - bon, d'accord, pas autant que moi, mais quand même ! – alors en plus, le voir seul, avec Edward, dans une clairière coupée du monde, en train de rire, et de dévoiler notre peau scintillante, c'était le suicide assuré !

Edward avait un sang réellement alléchant. Non. Pas alléchant. Hypnotique, désirable au plus haut point…

Je serrais les dents.

Désirable au plus haut point… oui, c'était le cas… Que ne donnerai-je pas pour n'y gouter ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois !!! Je m'en voulu immédiatement de cette pensée. Après tous les efforts que Carlisle avait déployés pour me faire « végétarienne », je n'avais pas le droit de penser cela. Pas plus que je ne devais penser à Edward…

L'ignorer n'était pas chose facile. Chaque recoin du Lycée empestait son odeur. _Ma classe_ empestait encore plus à cause de sa sœur. Je le détestais. Vraiment. Je le détestais de me tenter comme cela. Mais plus encore, je me détestais de le désirer autant. Et en même temps, je l'aim…

Non. _Bella, non !_ criai-je intérieurement. Ce n'était pas vrai. Ce n'était ni possible, ni réalisable, ni même envisageable. Les humains n'étaient pas faits pour côtoyer les vampires. Nous étions les traqueurs, et eux étaient les proies. Là s'arrêtaient nos rapports.

C'était contre nature d'assister à tous ces cours ennuyeux au milieu de proies que nous ne pouvions pas chasser. Une vraie torture. Tous les jours. L'odeur de ces dizaines, centaines de sangs, le son du battement de tous ces cœurs… et surtout, l'odeur de ces jumeaux qui me suivait constamment, au Lycée déjà, et puis au manoir avec Jasper…

Je trépignais avec impatience sur le bois de la table. Plus que dix minutes, et puis la journées sau lycée serait finie. Je remarquais que Jessica ne me lâchai pas des yeux.

- Quoi ? m'exclamai-je.

Jessica fit la moue, peu contente du ton que j'avais adopté.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec la fille Swan ?

Elle posa un doigt sur sa tempe, me signifiant qu'elle parlait de ses pensées.

- Rien. Un rêve bidon, c'est tout.

Jessica claqua la langue.

- Bien sûr. Un rêve bidon. C'est pour ça que tu es tendues à mort...

- Ta gueule, Jess. C'était un rêve bidon. Point barre !

Jessica haussa les épaules et soupira.

- J'en ai marre. Tu raconte tout à Jasper, mais moi, je n'ai pas le droit de savoir ce qu'il se passe avec ces jumeaux.

- Que veux-tu ? La vie est injuste !

Un éclat de colère brilla dans les yeux de ma "soeur".

- Ce n'est pas la vie qui est injuste, Bella... c'est toi. Tu te crois si supérieure à moi ? Dois-je te rappler que c'est grace à moi que tu vis cette vie ?

Je serrais les poings et me retins de justesse d'agripper son bras et de le lui déchiqueter.

- _Grace_, ou bien _à cause_, Jess ? Tu crois vraiment que ça m'amuse, de m'ennuyer à mourir dans ces cours moisis ?

Elle passa outre mon avertissement silencieux.

- Bella, je te rappel qu'on a fait la paix. Mais je suis d'accord, je m'ennuie à mourir... ne regrette-tu pas parfois que nous nous contraignons à ce régime particulier ?

Je ne répondis pas. Je ne voulais pas.

- Bella... peu importe ce que Carlisle nous a enseigner. Nous sommes ce que nous sommes... Tu ne voudrais pas que nous vivions libre, comme nous le devrions ?

Heureusement que nous parlions vite et à voix ultra basse. Je n'étais pas sûre que les humzins qui nous entouraient, déjà pas très à l'aise à nos côtés, restent aussi calmes s'ils avaient su ce qui se tramais dans la tête de cette satanée Jess.

- Ta gueule ! assénai-je.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de ma "créatrice".

- Bella. C'est bien simple ! Ce soir, après les cours, on ne rentre pas au manoir. Direction l'Amérique du Sud ! On terrorisera les gens, là-bas ! Ce ne les changera pas beaucoup de ce qu'ils ont vécu jusque là ! Eux savent que nous existons... Ou alors, Volterra. Sylian et Marcus, les deux sages, seront sûrement contents que nous les assistions pendant un temps. Toi et ta capacité à lire dans les pensées, moi et mon pouvoir de blocage...

_Et moi, la préférée de Marcus, bien sûr... je sens déjà que ce sera exceptionnel..._

Je la fusillais du regard.

- Jessica. Si vraiment tu veux être libre, pars, mais ce sera sans moi.

- Aller ! Bella ! Je sais que tu pense comem moi ! Tu en as marre de cette vie, mais nous ne sommes pas obligées de demeurer ainsi... pense au sang frais... aux coeurs palpitants... c'est de ça que tu rêves...

Je me raidis, essayant de réguler la douleur au creux de mon ventre et dans ma gorge. Ne pas penser à cette soif qui me tiraillais, ne pas étriper cette sale vipère qui avait si bien caché son jeu jusque là... Bon, d'accord, je savais qu'elle rêvais de liberté, mais pas à ce point !

- Imagine...

- Tais-toi ! la coupai-je. Je ne veux pas. Je ne te suivrais pas ! Tais-toi !

Elle me lança un regard assassin auquel je répondis avec force. Jasper avait tort. Nous ne nous étions rien aprdonné. Cependant, j'avais peur d'une chose : jusqu'où était-elle prête à aller pour se venger de moi si nous ne cessions pas tout de suite ces attaques ?

J'allais tempérer la situation lorsque la cloche sonna. Elle aurait entendu mes excuses malgré le tumulte d'une cascade, mais je n'eus même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche : elle avait fusé hors de la salle sans demandé son reste. Avec un soupire, je rassemblais mes affaires tranquillement et traversais la pièce.

- Au revoir ! lançai-je au professeur.

- Passez une bonne soirée, mademoiselle Cullen !

Je le remerciais d'un signe de tête et quittais la salle. Dans le couloir, je tombais nez-à-nez avec Alice. Son cerveau, furieux et craintif à la fois, fonctionnait presque aussi vite que le mien. Ce que j'y lus me tira une grimace.

- Je peux te parler ? demanda-t-elle.

Je la toisais, m'attendant à ce qu'elle prenne peur et s'enfuit. Elle n'en fit rien. Ses yeux chocolats rivés dans les miens, elle soutins mon regard sans sourciller. J'inclinais la tête.

- Très bien. Que veux-tu me dire ?

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au flot d'élèves qui se précipitait pour rejoindre le parking ou leur classes suivantes.

- Pas ici. C'est important.

_Edward sera sans doute furieux... il vaut mieux que je lui parle avant de rentrer. Si jamais il m'entendait... je suis cuite..._

- Ca ne peut pas attendre demain ? m'inquiétai-je.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Oh non ! Il faut que je te parle, et maintenant.

_Peut-être que si elle refuse, je ne serais pas obligée de me ridiculiser... _espérait-elle en silence. Mais je n'étais pas d'humeur clémente.

- Très bien. Où veux-tu qu'on aille ?

Elle sembla hésité, bien que la réponse était déjà là dans son esprit.

- Peut-être... la bibliothèque ?

* * *

_Tadaa !!!_

_Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Assez long ? Je sais, j'ai mis du temps, mais bon, vous me pardonnez ???_

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews, c'était trop gentil !_

_A bientôt !_


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_oOoOoOo_

_Voici un petit chapitre pour vous qui montre la couleur des prochains chapitres ^^_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous m'en voudrez quand-même pas trop pour la longueur et mon éternelle lenteur à poster mes chapitres !_

_En attendant, merci à toutes mes revieweuses, et même celles qui reviews pas mais que j'ai vu ajouter ma fic à leur_favorite story _!_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Reviews :**

**Alessia :**Merci du conseil pour la proximité Alice/Edward, mais bon on va dire que pour l'instant ils n'ont pas été souvent ensemble du tout ^^" Euh... point de vu explication, c'est comme demander d'expliquer pourquoi Edward n'arrive pas à lire les pensées de Bella dans la vraie Série Twilight... alors ça risque d'être un peu chaud ^^" Sorry...

**Vivilya :**Ah merci c'est gentil ^^ Mais t'aime pô Bella ??? Elle semble pas assez méchante à ton goût ??? Attends, ça empire avec le temps, t'inquiète ;) Merci beaucoup miss !!! Et hop, un nouveau petit chapitre pour toi ^^

* * *

_oOoOoOo_

* * *

**P.O.V. d'Alice :**

Je retenais une grimace et me détournais. Aïe ! Impossible de me dérober, maintenant qu'elle était d'accord pour me parler.

- Il n'y a pas de bibliothèque au Lycée, Alice.

- Ah... eh bien... as-tu une idée ? m'enquis-je.

- Une balade dans les bois, ça te dit ?

Je sentis le sang quitter mon visage. Je déglutis. Avait-elle l'intention de mettre un terme à ma vie ?

- Dans les ... bois ?

- Oui. Tu sais, cette grande étendue jonchée d'arbres verts, railla-t-elle.

Je relevais la tête, piquée au vif par son ton.

- Oui. Je sais ce que c'est, merci bien...

Je lui tournais le dos et lançais d'une voix malheureusement faiblarde :

- On y va ?

Je continuais d'avancer. Cependant, je n'avais pas entendu ses pas me suivre. Je tournais la tête et constatais que pourtant, elle me suivait bien.

Mon cerveau fonctionnait à toute allure. Comment lui dire que je savais ? Émettre mes hypothèses à haute voix ? Toutes les fibres de mon corps me criaient que j'avais raison, que Bella, Jessica et Jasper, le beau Jasper, n'étaient pas humains. Que ferait-elle, si j'avais raison ? Me tuerait-elle ? M'expliquerait-elle ce qu'il en était vraiment ? Et Edward qui, bien sûr, était au courant ! Je lui en voulais de m'avoir laissée de côté ! Il m'avait bien pris pour une imbécile en m'assurant que je délirais !

Nous atteignîmes le parking et je scrutais les voitures à la recherche de la Mercédès de Jasper. Je la vis, brillante, aux pieds de l'escalier qui menait au Lycée, mais aucune trace du vampire. Ainsi donc, Ed et Jasper n'avaient pas fini les cours...

Penser à Edward et Jasper me ramena sur mon rêve du cours de lettres. Sur le coup, je me rapelais que je n'avais reconnu ni Jasper ni mon frère. Cela se passait toujours comme cela. Je n'étais plus Alice, dans ces rêves, j'étais quelqu'un d'autre... ou alors, je n'étais rien, une spectatrice invisible... Je surprenais des scènes du futur, du moins, je pensais qu'il s'agissait du futur, et ces scènes ne prenaient sens que lorsque je me réveillais.

Je tournais la tête encore à plusieurs reprises pour voir si Bella me suivait. C'était le cas, et je me demandais si sa discrétion faisait partie de ses capacités de vampire. Nous passâmes les tables de pic-nic jamais utilisées et nous nous enfonçâmes entre les arbres. Le couvert du bois et le calme qui y régnaient ne parvinrent pas à m'apaiser pour autant. J'étais totalement stressée, ne sachant pas si je reverrais Charlie et Edward un jour. Voulais-je tellement apprendre la vérité que je risquais ma vie pour elle ? C'était ce de quoi ça avait l'air...

- C'est bon. Arrête-toi là, dit Bella de sa voix aussi belle qu'un carillon.

Je détaillais l'endroit où nous nous étions arrêtées. Ça n'avait rien de la clairière où j'avais vu Edward et Jasper. C'était une petite trouée dans les arbres jonchée de rochers moussus.

- Assieds-toi, me proposa Bella.

je la scrutais un moment puis me laissais tomber sur le rocher le plus proche. Elle ne m'imita pas et resta debout à quelques mètres de moi, aussi immobile et belle qu'une statue grecque. Nous nous contemplâmes un long moment, aucune de nous se décidant à parler. Puis, Bella soupira.

- Alice. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Bizarrement, elle n'avait pas fait montre d'impatience, ni même de sarcasme. Je me tordis les doigts, cherchant un courage que je ne possédais pas pour oser lui parler. J'étais déjà parvenue à lui demander une sorte d'audience. Je n'allais pas abandonner maintenant ! Cependant, je sentais ma résolution me quitter. Finalement, j'aspirais une grande bouffée d'air et me lançais :

- Je sais qui tu es.

Bella arqua un sourcil.

- Qui je suis ? Isabella Marie Cullen, fille adoptive de Carlisle Cullen, honorable médecin, et Esmée Cullen. Soeur de Jasper Cullen et Jessica.

- Je ne parle pas de ça ! m'emportai-je. Tu es... tu n'es pas... humaine. Ni toi, ni Jessica, ni Jasper.

- Pas humaine ? Qu'est-ce que je suis, alors ? s'indigna-t-elle.

Je me mordis la lèvre. Avais-je tort sur toute la ligne ?

- Tu ne peux pas être humaine ! me défendis-je. Tu es bien trop belle, bien trop souple et gracieuse. Ta peau est blanche et crayeuse, tes yeux sont... bizarres...

Elle me fixa de ces étranges yeux miel - qui, la semaine précédente, étaient beaucoup plus foncés-, sans rien dire.

- Tu es... une vampire.

Je soupirais, soulagée. Enfin, je l'avais dit. Peu importait ce qui allait se passer dorénavant, j'étais débarassée de ce terrible fardeau. Je m'attendais à tout : explosion de colère, indignation, la vague glacée de la mort qui vous saisit... du moins, j'imaginais que c'était la sensation qu'on avait quand on mourrait d'autre chose que du feu. Mais globalement, j'étais soulagée.

Au début, il ne se passa rien. Le visage de Bella resta impassible, indéchiffrable. Puis, les coins de sa bouche se cornèrent, le coin de ses yeux se plissèrent, et elle explosa de rire.

Je restais bouche-bée, éberluée par cette attitude plus que innatendue. Les épaules de la vampire étaient secouées sous les assauts du rire qui la tenait. Enfin bon, j'avais eu tort. Et maintenant, elle se moquait de moi. Tout le Lycée allait se moquer de moi. Parce que, bien sûr, dans un Lycée aussi petit que celui de Forks, ce genre d'impair se propageait comme une traînée de poudre.

- No... non... hoqueta Bella.

- J'avais compris que je m'étais trompée ! m'exclamai-je. C'est bon, arrête de rire. Je suis désolée de t'avoir importunée. Tu retrouveras ton chemin jusqu'au parking ? demandai-je par pure forme.

Comme elle ne répondais pas, toujours secouée par son rire, je levais les yeux au ciel, le coeur meurtri. Je me levais et partis en courant. Manque de chance, je me pris les pieds dans une racine et amorçais une chute...

... Que je ne finis pas. Bella, encore les yeux brillants d'avoir rit, mais le visage déjà un peu plus sérieux, m'avait retenue avant que je ne touche le sol, et me tenait dans ses bras. Je sentis que j'avais les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, mais ne parvins pas à changer mon expression. Finalement, je parvins à bredouiller un faible : "merci".

- Y a pas de quoi ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Je scrutais ses yeux couleur miel et n'y captais plus aucune once de haine envers moi. La rapidité avec laquelle elle m'avait rattraper ne m'y trompait plus : Bella était belle et bien une vampire.

- Lâche-la ! grogna alors une voix dans notre dos.

Bella fronça les sourcils et me remis sur les pieds. Alors seulement, je pu voir qui avait parlé. Jasper. Je remarquais que Edward était perché sur son dos, les traits soucieux.

_¤ Alice, ça va ? ¤_ me demanda-t-il.

Je hochais la tête, les sourcils fronçés. Que foutaient-ils ici ?

_¤ On se balade, c'est tout.¤ _répondit mon frère.

Je lui lançais un regard sceptique.

_¤ Elle t'a fait du mal ? ¤ continua-t-il._

_¤ Non ! ¤_

_¤ Alors pourquoi tu étais terrifiée, il y a cinq minutes ? ¤_

_¤ Tu m'as écouté ! ¤ m'exclamai-je, indignée._

Il me fit un sourire d'excuse.

_¤ Pas facile de t'ignorer quand tes émotions sont si fortes...¤_

Je ne répondis pas et reportais mon attention sur un autre dialogue silencieux qui se passait entre les deux vampires. Jasper, les lèvres retroussées et les sourcils fronçés par la concentration, magnifique avec ses boucles blondes. Bella, toute aussi belle, hochant imperceptiblement la tête ou serrant les poings par moments.

- Partie, dit alors Bella.

Je me demandais ce qu'elle avait voulu dire par là quand Jasper s'exclama :

- Partie ? Où ça ?

Bella haussa les épaules.

- Aucune idée. Et d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas mon problème.

_¤ De qui parlent-ils, Ed ?¤ demandais-je._

Edward fit la grimace.

- Ce n'est rien d'important, me confia Bella. Je me suis disputée avec Jessica et elle est allée bouder ailleurs.

Au nom de la troisième vampire, je frissonnais. Soudain, ma tête se mit à tourner. Je vacillais. Je vis brièvement Edward descendre du dos de Jasper et se précipiter vers moi. J'avais chaud. Inhabituellement chaud. Ma vue se brouilla...

* * *

Je marche. Je marche dans une rue étroite et sombre. Je ne sais ni où je suis, ni où je vais. Je marche, sans but, aucun, sans penser à rien. Au-dessus de moi, le ciel est noir. Nuit. Quelques rares lampadaires délabrés éclairent le sol où je marche. Devant moi, quelqu'un. Je ne vois que son dos. La lumière joue dans ses cheveux cuivrés. Il marche, lui aussi. Je ne sais ni qui il est ni où il va. Par moments, il frissonne. Fait-il froid ou bien est-il prit par la peur ? Il marche et passe de zones d'ombre en zones éclairées. Je le perds de vue, le retrouve et le perds de nouveau. Un frisson me parcourt également. Ce n'est pas de froid qu'il est question. L'atmosphère dans cette ruelle est lourde, pesante, effrayante...

L'homme devant moi passe de la lumière à l'ombre. Je m'attends à le voir réaparaître au bout de quelques secondes, mais rien ne se passe. L'inquiétude me gagne. Que se passe-t-il ? Un bruit mat me parvient, suivis d'un bruit de suscions. Ce sont les seuls bruits qui me parviennent, accompagnés du souffle précipité d'un mourant. Je me précipite vers l'homme, mais avant que je ne puisse l'atteindre, quelqu'un d'autre sort de l'ombre. Elle ne me voit pas, mais je ne peux pas en dire autant. Aurait-elle voulu passer inaperçue, on l'aurait assurément remarquée. C'était une femme. Une magnifique jeune femme aux cheveux bruns et bouclés, à la peau blanche marmonéenne et aux yeux couleur sang. Une aura sauvage se dégage d'elle, une aura puissante et terrifiante. Sa bouche est étirée du sourire du triomphe, un sourire extatique et menaçant à la fois. Sans un regard pour ce qu'elle laisse dans l'ombre, la jeune femme part d'un pas tranquille. Lorsqu'elle passe près de moi, le parfum qu'elle dégage m'enivre et un instant, je sens mes esprits qui s'égarent.

Mais je secoue la tête et me reprends. L'homme. Il y avait un homme dans cette ruelle devant moi. Il est passé dans l'ombre et cette femme en est sortie. Je tâtonne dans le noir et mes doigts touchent une zone humide. je continue ma recherche à l'aveuglette et sens un tissus, puis une peau froide. J'attrape le membre par la main et tire le corps jusqu'à la lumière. J'observe d'abord ma main, couverte d'un liquide rouge et visqueux. Puis, mon regard se porte sur le corps. C'est bien l'homme aux cheveux cuivrés. Il est à l'agonie, aucun doute. Ses yeux verts sont à demi-voilés. Soudain, dans un éclat de lucidité, il me voit. Sa main agrippe mon bras avec force. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent, et dans son dernier souffle, il murmure :

- Je... t'aime.

* * *

_Voilà pour ce tout petit chapitre. Je sais, c'est vraiment très court, mais c'est une façon de poster plus vite en vous laissant sur votre faim sans non plus arrêter le chapitre en pleine action ^^_

_A votre avis, c'est qui, la brune aux yeux rouges ???_

_Sinon, comment avez-vous trouvé mon chapitre ?_

_Promis, la suite arrive d'ici dix jours ^^_

_A bientôt !_


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_oOoOoOo_

_Bon, encore du retard de le publipostage, et j'en suis désolée ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira tout de même ! Alors bonne lecture, et à très bienôt ! Et pis, merci à toutes et tous de votre soutien ! BizzZ !!!_

**Reviews :**

**Love-love-me :** Merci ! Oui, encore une fois, le sadisme me colle à la peau, lol, ce n'est pas la première fic où on me le dit, et finalement, je trouve que c'ets plutôt cool, mdr ^^ Vraiment, merci, tu me fais trop plaisir ! Voici la suite, bonne lecture à toi ! Bisous !

**Jlukes :** héhé ! Il s'agit de quelqu'un qu'on connait bien, pourtant ^^ Toutes tes réponses sont ici , bonne lecture !

**Vililya :** Quell intuition ! Tu as évidemment raison ! Ce sont bien nos deux loulous ^^ J'espère que ce qui suit va te plaire ! Encore merci pour ta review ! A très bientôt, en attendant, bonne lecture ! Bisous !

**Bee :** T'inquiète, Eddy va pas mourir tout de suite tout de suite, mais qui sait, d'ici un ou deux chapitres... Allé, petite impatiente, voici la suite ! MErci pour ta review ! A binetôt !!!

**Tchingtchong :** Edward n'est pas encore mort ! C'est juste ce qui risque d'arriver d'ici peu ^^ Allé, bonne lecture ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, ce qui doit arriver arrivera !^;)

**Gudulette :** bonjour nouvelle revieweuse ! Je sais, tu n'as posté ta review que pour le chapitre 2 et tu ne verra donc ma réponse que lorsque tu auras lu les onze chapitre qu'il y a entre les deux, mais justement, ça ne m'empêche pas de te répondre !!! Je suis très contente que ma fic te plaise, en espérant qu'il en ira de même avec les autres chapitres ! Ton compliment sur l'écriture me fait vraiment très plaisir, et si tu es une aussi bonne critiqueuse, que dirais-tu de lire un autre truc que j'ai écrit qui demande réflexion mais qui n' rien à voir avec Twilight ? Si ça te tente, l'adresse c'est : /fanfics/Fics-Originales/H/Heroic-Fantasy/Riilk-et-Phé, sinon, j'espère te revoir bientôt pour les étranges rêves d'Alice ! Bonne lecture ! Bye !

**Sandalian :** merci de ta review ^^ voici la suite ! bizzZ

* * *

_oOoOoOo_

* * *

**P.O.V. de Bella :**

Je relevais soudain la tête, l'esprit encore plein de la vision de l'humaine. Jessica. Jessica buvant le sang d'Edward Swan. Mes yeux croisèrent son regard émeraude. Une sorte de courant électrique sembla passe entre nous. Lui aussi avait vu la vision. Lui aussi savait qu'il allait mourir. Cette pensée faillit m'arracher une grimace horrifiée. Non. Il n'allait pas mourir. Il fallait que je retrouve Jessica avant qu'elle ne fasse de bêtise. Mais comment l'arrêter alors que son pouvoir me neutraliserait sans problème ? J'en étais là de mes réflexions, mon cerveau tournant à cent à l'heure, quand une main se posa sur mon épaule. Jasper. J'aurais dû le voir venir mais j'étais tellement perturbée que tel n'avait pas été le cas. Nous échangeâmes un regard, lui inquiet de me voir dans cet état, moi terrifiée et concentrée sur les intentions de notre soeur.

- Bella, souffla-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi Alice est-elle tombée dans les pommes.

Je jetais un coup d'oeil au corp inerte de l'humaine déposé avec soin dans l'herbe, sa tête reposant sur les genoux d'Edward.

- Bella, me pressa Jaz. Qu'ets-ce qu'il y a, à la fin !

- Jaz... Jess va... perdre la tête, murmurai-je.

Jasper arqua un sourcil.

- Perdre la tête ? Qu'entends-tu par là ?

- C'est... difficile pour elle, en ce moment... Tout a l'heure, elle m'a proposé de partir, de fuir loin de Forks et de Carlisle. Le régime est trop dur pour elle. Elle a tenté de me persuader de la suivre, de partir avec elle pour rejoindre Volterra, ou alors pour vivre libre n'importe où, libre de boire ce que l'on souhaite, de vivre comme on le veut...

Jasper afficha une mine étonnée.

- Quel est le rapport avec Alice et Edward ? Si elle a soif, c'est son problème.

- Je ne sais si elle le fera exprès pour se venger de mon refus, ou bien si elle tombera sur Edward par hasard, mais Alice l'a vu boire son sang... et l'en vider.

Une ombre couvrit le regard de Jasper. Puis, un éclat malicieux illumina ses pupilles.

- Je croyais que tout ce qui pouvait atteindre les Swan ne t'intéressai pas, souffla-t-il assez bas pour que ni Edward ni Alice puisse l'entendre.

Je me crispais. Me rendit à l'évidence. Secouais la tête.

- Ca n'a rien à voir. Seul l'acte de Jessica me révulse.

Jasper me lança un regard qui signifiait clairement qu'il ne me croyait pas. Puis, il haussa les épaules.

- Très bien. Que compte-tu faire ?

Je réfléchit un instant. Comment empêcher Jessica de s'en prendre à Edward ?

- Je vais le suivre, le surveiller. Il est hors de question que Jessica le vide de son sang.

- Et pour les autres humains ? Parce que ça m'étonnerait qu'elle ne s'abreuve qu'auprès de lui. tu as pensé à tous les habitants de Forks, de Port Angeler, de Seattle ?

- Je ne peux pas tous les protéger ! _Nous_ ne pouvons pas tous les protéger ! m'exclamai-je, m'attirant l'attention d'Edward.

Le garçon déposa tendre ment la tête de sa soeur dans l'herbe et se leva souplement. Il s'approcha et demanda dans un mumrure :

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qui ne pouvez-vous pas protéger ?

Je serrais les poings, irritée par son interruption.

- Je pense que Jess va s'en prendre à d'autres humains que toi, avoua Jasper.

Je lui décochais un regard assassin qu'il ignora superbement.

- Comment va ta soeur ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Edward haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas trop... Elle dort, je crois. Sa tête est pleine de rêves mouvementés. Mais je n'arrive pas à la réveiller.

-Tu veux qu'on l'ammène voir Carlisle ? demanda-t-il.

Cette fois, je m'emportais.

- Bien spur ! Emmène les droit dans un repère de vampires ! Maman n'a pas approché d'humains depuis plus de quinze ans ! Tu crois vraiment que c'est le meilleur endroit pour les ammener tous les deux !

- Oh, ça va Bella ! Ne contre pas tout ce que je dis ! On a cas la conduire à l'infirmerie, ou alorts, directement à l'hôpital, si tu préfère !

- L'hôpital, ça ira très bien !

- Ai-je le droit de donner mon avis ? s'exclama Edward, nous tirant, Jasper et moi, de notre queurelle fraternelle.

La réponse de Jasper divergea de la mienne dans un mixte de "oui" et "non". Jasper m'envoya une vague de clame que j'essayais de refouler, sans succès. Son pouvoir avait toujours eu le pas sur mes capacités de vampires.

- Bien sûr, que tu peux ! C'est ta soeur, tout de même !

- Très bien. Alors, comme c'est quelque chose d'assez annormal qui vient d'arriver à Alice, et que Charlie n'a pas l'habitude de s'occuper de nous, je suis sûr que l'hôpital est une mauvaise idée, de même que l'infirmerie. Je serais donc d'avis que nous nous rendions... chez vous.

Chez nous ! L'abruti ! Ne venais-je pas de le prévenir ? Esmée était dangereuse ! Elle était ma mère, certes, adorable, certes, mais une vampire peu habituée aux contacts avec les humains !

- Hors de question ! Il pourrait arriver malheur !

- Bella !

Jasper me lança une nouvelle onde d'apaisement.

- Jasper ! Lâche-moi avec tes vagues de bien être, veux-tu ? Tu m'empêche de réfléchir.

- Je ne crois pas, contra-t-il. Ta colère t'aveugle. Alors tais-toi, et laisse-moi gérer ça !

Je fulminais.

_¤ Bella, s'il te plaît ! C'est la meilleur solution. D'abord parce que Alice sera saine et sauve, ensuite parce que comme ça, tu auras de meilleurs possibilités de te rapprocher d'Edward !¤_

- Parce que tu crois que j'en ai envie ! raillai-je.

Un regard insistant me répondit. Je le soutenais sans ciller. Finalement, il abandonna et détourna les yeux. Edward était silencieux, mais souriait. La joute verbale qui nous opposait semblait beaucoup l'amuser. Qu'aurias-je donner pour me retrouver ne serait-ce qu'un instant dans sa tête !

- Très bien. Que fait-on, alors ?

- Eh bien, prend Edward sur ton dos, je m'occupe d'Alice. On les amène directement au manoir.

- Et Charlie ? demandai-je.

- Quoi, Charlie ? s'inquiéta Edward.

- Eh bien, ce n'est pas lui qui vient vous chercfher après le lycée, d'habitude ?

- Euh... si... je lui dirais de ne pas venir, qu'on m'aura raccompagné... attendez, je vais l'appeler.

Sans un mot, il se détourna et se rapprocha d'Alice, son portable à la main. Il composa le numéro du bureau du chef Swan et tomba sur la messagerie.

- Papa, c'est moi. Alice et moi sommes avec des potes. Ne viens pas nous chercher, ils sont responsables lorsqu'ils conduisent et ils nous ramènerons à la maison. Ne t'inquiète pas. On se retrouve ce soir. Si jamais tu as besoin de nous joindre, j'ai mon portable. Bye !

Il raccrocha et resta auprès d'Alice un moment, caressant ses cheveux, les traits soucieux. Puis, il se redressa et revint vers nous.

- On y va ?

J'opinais, tendue et le dévisageais.

- Tu as peur ? demandai-je.

- Peur pour Alice, oui. Peur de toi, non.

J'esquissais malgré moi un sourire et lui montrais mon dos. Il s'approcha lentement et posa ses mains sur mes épaules. Sa peau était d'une chaleur agréable.

- Accroche-toi, conseillais-je.

J'attrapais ses jambes et les liais autour de ma taille. Il ne pesait rien sur mon dos, cependant, sa si grande proximité ne me laissait pas de marbre. Je me crispais. Tout sauf ça. Ne pas penser à l'impossible, surtout pas.

- Jasper, c'est quand tu veux, maugréai-je.

_¤ A vos ordre, m'dame l'impatiente !¤_ pensa-t-il. Il se pencha avec toute la grâce de notre espèce et pris Alice dans ses bras avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable. _¤ Magnifique ¤_ se dit-il.

Je haussais les yeux au ciel, comprenant malheureusement parfaitement bien ce qu'il ressentait. Il cala Alice confortablement dans ses bras. Sans un mot, nous nous élançâmes à travers les arbres. Courir me fit un bien fou. Je ne pensais plus à rien d'autres que les arbres qui m'entouraient et le chemin que nous empruntions. Plus rien ne comptait à présent. Nous atteignîmes rapidement la sortie de la ville et longeâmes la route qu'aucune voiture n'empruntais pendant une bonne trentaine de secondes. Puis, nous bifurquâmes soudainement pour emprunter un chemin que seules les personnes averties pouvaientr distinguer tellement son entrée était obstruée par la végétation luxuriante. En quelques enjambées, enfin, nous nous retrouvâmes devant le manoir.

Nous habitions une grande bâtisse blanche retapée par Esmée elle-même et trouée d'un nombre incalculable de baies vitrées. Le soleil était bien rare à Forks, mais lorsqu'il arrivait que ses rayons transpercent les nuages, la maison irradiait des mille feux de notre peau. Je fis descendre précautionneusement Edward de mes épaules et obnservais avec amusement sa mine émerveillée.

- Elle est belle, hein ?

Il hocha la tête.

- C'est étrange. Je ne m'imaginais pas du tout votre demeure comme cela, rigola-t-il.

- Et tu pensais à quoi ? Un vieux chateau percé de meurtrières ?

Il inclina la tête avec un sourire amusé. Je me retins de justesse d'éclater de rire mais lui offrit tout de même un sourire resplendissant. Je le regrettais rapidement, car ses yeux prirent le même éclat que les yeux d'une victime émerveillée par la beauté de son tueur avant de mourir.

- Bon, on entre oui ? s'impatienta Jaz.

J'acquiesçais et sondais rapidement la maison. Nulle trace de Jessica. Carlisle était déjà rentré, cependant, et Esmée et lui étaient déjà derrière la porte à nous observer à travers le judas en se demandant quelle mouche nous avait piquée d'avoir emmener avec nous deux humains. Je me dirigeais vers la porte d'un pas assuré en conseillant à Edward et Jasper de rester le plus loin possible d'Esmée.

- Maman ! Papa ! Vous pouvez ouvrir ! Voyons ! Où est passée votre courtoisie habituelle ?!

La poignée cliqueta et Carlisle passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte, nous offrant un sourire de bienvenue.

- Désolé, Bella. C'est juste ta mère qui stress un peu. Te rappelles-tu la dernière fois qu'elle a entre-vu un humain au sang innocent ?

Je ris à ce souvenir. L'humain en question n'était autre que le proviseur du lycée qui n'avait jamais su à quel point il était passé près de finir en casse-croûte.

- Je sais bien, murmurai-je. Mais il s'agit d'une affaire... étrange et... pressante.

Il fronça les sourcils et je lui résumais rapidement la vision d'Alice et ma prise de tête avec Jessica. Son visage resta impassible mais ses pensées m'en dire long sur le fond de sa pensée.

_J'aurais dî m'en douter ¤_ gromelait-il.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ! l'excusais-je. Moi plus que n'importe qui d'autre, j'aurais dû l'entendre venir !

- Bon. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de faire entrer cette Alice dans le manoir...

- Papa, il ne lui arrivera rien. Jasper s'occupera de calmer maman, et moi je sonderais ses pensées. Au moindre doute, on filera. Mais je suis sûre que maman sera parfaitement apte à se contrôler !

Carlisle fit la moue, puis finalement ouvrit la porte en grand.

- Venez ! lançai-je à Jasper et Edward.

Jasper ne se fit pas prier et s'engouffra dans la maison après avoir fait une brève accolade à Carlisle. Je jetais un coup d'oeil à Edward, me demandant ce qu'il avait derrière la tête. Il gardait le visga eimpassible mais je devinais aisément la tension derrière son masque. Nos yeux se croisèrent et je l'encourageais du regard. Il fit un sourire crispé et passa avant moi la porte de la maison. Carlisle le gratifia d'un sourire chaleureux.

- Content de te connaître, jeune Swan, dit-il sur le ton de la conversation.

- Enchanté, Docteur Cullen.

_¤ Il est poli... je l'aime bien... ¤_ pensa Carlisle en me décochant un regard entendu. Je levais les yeux au ciel, plus exaspérée par moi-même que par son insinuation.

Je gardais l'esprit branché sur celui de ma mère. L'arrivée de ces deux humains chez nous ne la laissait vraiment pas indifférente. Son esprit bouillonait de désir, d'idées folles concernant le meilleur moyen de leur ôter la vie. Elle avait déjà le goût de leur sang dans sa bouche... je dus monopoliser toute ma volonté pour ne pas saliver à mon tour. Heureusement pour moi, Jasper intervint rapidement sur Esmée et lui envoya des ondes apaisantes qui surent la calmer, et moi-même par la même occasion.

Jasper déposa Alice sur le sofa de notre salon et s'éloigna pour laisser la place à Carlisle. Mon père l'examina rapidement et, bien que je me doutais qu'elle n'avait rien de grave, ce qu'il pensa me soulagea.

- Elle n'est que très fatiguée, dit-il néanmoins à Edward et Jasper.

Tous deux laissèrent échapper un soupir soulagé.

- Quand va-t-elle se réveiller ? demanda Edward.

Carlisle fit la grimaçe.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Bella ? Qu'entends-tu ?

Je me concentrais un instant.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle ne se réveille pas lorsqu'on essais. Pourtant, on dirait qu'elle rêve...

Je m'insinuais davantage dans son esprit. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien la maintenir endormie comme ça ? Je sondais chacune de ses pensées. Edward, Jasper, Jess, les loups, moi... nous étions partie intégrante de ses étranges rêves... Chacun de nos visage passait une fraction de seconde dans son esprit avant d'être remplacée par la suivante, puis revenait de nouveau, se liait avec d'autres visages, ceux de ses parents, d'autres d'élèves du lycée également. Ainsi, je vis Jacob muter et se fourrer dans ses bras à elle, Charlie, la mine horrifiée, détailler les mains d'Alice et Jasper liées, moi, la bouche pleine de sang, Jess, un sourire sarcastique sur ses lèvres. Alors, je compris.

- Elle ne dors pas, murmurai-je.

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans les yeux de son frère.

- Je crois... que tu as raison.

Jasper et Carlisle posèrent leurs yeux tour à tour sur Edward et sur moî.

- Elle ne dors pas ? s'étonna Carlisle.

- Alors, que fait-elle ? demanda Jasper d'une voix anxieuse.

- Prémonitions.

Carlisle grimaça.

- Désolé, là, je sèche. Je ne sais pas comment faire pour la sortir de ces visions, ni si c'est possible et sans risque.

Edward croisa les bras sur son torse, agité et nerveux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire... Alice...

Il s'approcha à son tour du sofa et s'agenouilla à côté.

- Alice, tu m'entends ?

Il resta silencieux, et je m'introduisis de nouveau dans la tête de sa soeur.

_¤ Alice... s'il te plaît... réponds-moi... ouvre les yeux... fais quelque chose ! ¤_ la supplia-t-il en pensées.

* * *

_Taddaa !!! Alice est dans le pétrin... elle va se réveiller, vous croyez ? Jessica va vraiment tuer notre pauvre Edward ? Perso, je n'en ia pas la moindre idée, hihi XD !_

_J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu, malgré le temps que j'ai mis à le poster, ce pourquoi je suis une fois encore DESOLEE !!!_

_N'hésitez pas à reviewer !!! _

_Bonnes fin de vacances pour ceux qui le sont déjà, et bon courage pour les autres, c'est bientôt notre heure ^^_

_A bientôt !_


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_oOoOoOo_

_Bouh… mes vacances sont presque finies, snif :'(… mais bon, pour vous, ça signifie nouveau chapitre, je me trompe ? Pfff… c'est pas juste, vous êtes tous content de mon malheur ! Aller, j'arrête mes conneries, bonne lecture à tous et toutes !_

**Reviews :**

**Ines :** Effectivement, je crois que peu de monde apprécie Jessica ^^ Après, va savoir ce qu'elle peut faire ! Je te laisse le découvrir au fil de la lecture ^^ Merci pour ta review !

**Vililya :** QEh bien, dsolée pour toi, miss, mais il ne va pas se passer dans ce chapitre-ci ce que tu pouvais supposer... je te laisse lire ce qu'il en est ! Merci d'être toujours là !

**Tchingtchong :** Quelle imagination ! Tu pense vraiment qu'Edward va devenir vampire ? Et si Bella vampire était plus forte face à Edward humain que Edward vampire face à Bella humaine dans la srie Twilight de SM ? Ca se trouve, il va bien mourir et là s'arrêtera l'histoire ! A moins que l'histoire soit en fait la vengence d'Alice et Bella ? Ce ne sont que des suppositions héhé mais je préfère t'embrouiller, c'est marrant XD désolée, je sais je suis méchante... Bonne lecture !

**Hilaidora :** Le coup de pied au cul de Jessica, très bonne idée ^^ Si j'y pense dans un prochain chapitre, je mettrais entre crochet [H], ok ? Lol, voilà la suite, héhé ! Bonne lecture.

**Vicky :** merci miss ! Voilà voilà ! bonne lecture.

**Sandalian :** Je ne t'apporterais pas de réponse immédiatement ! J'espère que ta rentrée s'est bien passée ! Finalement, j'ai trouvé un ordi muni de Internet plus tôt que prévu ! PAr contre, le prochain chapitre je n'ai pas la moindre idée de quand je le posterais : il n'est même pas encore ébauché ! Bon, bonne lecture ! BizzZ ^^

**Steph :** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que le reste t'enthousiasmera autant ^^ ! A bientôt !

**Aliix :** j'ai écris la suite le plus vite que je pouvais ^^ Trop gentille d'être impatiente, toi X) J'espère que tu vas aimer. Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

* * *

_oOoOoOo_

* * *

**P.O.V. d'Edward :**

Je me levais pour la énième fois et fis les cents pas dans le magnifique salon des Cullen. Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'Alice était dans cet état, désespérément inconsciente. Nous avions tenté de la réveiller gentiment, sans succès, mais nous n'avions pas osé la manière forte. Combien de somnambules étaient devenus soi-disant fous en se faisant réveiller n'importe comment ? Cependant, l'état de ma sœur m'inquiétait réellement. Son cerveau était tellement en ébullition qu'on ne pouvait même pas parler de coma. Elle était partie. Et si elle ne se réveillait pas ? Et si elle était condamnée à rester dans cet état d'inconscience ad vitam aeternam ?

Les Cullen s'étaient éparpillés dans la pièce. Le Docteur était retourné auprès de sa femme et je n'avais pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où ils pouvaient bien être. Bella, à force de me voir tourner en rond s'était volatilisée. Seul Jasper était encore là, le regard sombre.

L'esprit en permanence branché sur les visions de ma sœur, une part de moi riait intérieurement de ce qui pouvait advenir selon ce qu'elle voyait. À maintes reprises, elle était apparue dans les bras de Jacob, cet indien qui nous avait regardé avec des yeux presque haineux la première fois que j'avais parlé à Jasper à la cafétéria. Il se transformait fréquemment en loup. En espionnant parallèlement les pensées de Bella qui elle aussi était branchée sur ma soeur, j'avais ainsi appris que la plupart des indiens de la réserve Quileute, sur le bord de mer, avaient des gènes de loup. Bien loin des loups-garous, ils pouvaient se transformer à volonté. Ils avaient un rôle certain à jouer à Forks. Ils constituaient l'assurance vie des habitants de la ville. Ils étaient en fait chargés de surveiller qu'aucun vampire ne s'attaque à un humain des environs, conformément à l'accord qui avait été passé entre les Cullen et les Quileutes dans les années quarante.

À d'autres moments, ce n'était plus Jacob qui était avec Alice, mais Jasper. Malgré le danger de ce contact, je préférais largement cette fréquentation à la précédente. Dans ses visions, Jasper, malgré son regard parfois flamboyant et noir à cause du désir que lui prodiguait son sang, avait toujours une attitude protectrice envers elle.

Mais les visions qui me plaisaient le plus étaient celles où Alice nous voyait ensemble, Bella et moi. À chaque fois que ces images apparaissaient dans sa tête, je m'efforçais de ne pas me tourner mon regard vers Bella, ce qu'elle-même faisait de son côté. J'entendais alors les pensées de dénégation de Bella qui traitait Alice de folle à lier, et qui s'en voulait immédiatement et se fermait comme une huître. Mon cœur saignait à l'idée que notre amour semblait impossible. Car il avait bien fallut que je me rende à l'évidence : malgré que tout mon corps me le criait depuis près de deux semaines, j'avais eu du mal à me l'avouer. J'étais indéniablement éperdument amoureux d'une vampire.

Accablé, je me laissais de nouveau tomber sur le sofa en face de celui où était étendue Alice. Je ne m'aperçu que Jasper s'était levé que lorsque sa tête se retrouva à cinquante centimètres de la mienne.

— Edward… tu devrais rentrer, je pense… commença-t-il.

Toute fatigue envolée, je me redressais et lui fit face.

— Hors de question. Je ne peux pas la laisser seule ici. Et que va dire Charlie…

— On va lui dire que Bella et Alice sont de grandes amies et que ta sœur dort ici ce soir. Si c'est Carlisle qui appel, il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'il refuse.

— Mais moi je ne suis pas d'accord. Je ne peux pas la laisser seule ici. Avec Esmée qui n'attends qu'une seule chose : de planter ses dents dans sa gorge… je refuse.

— Jasper à raison, Edward, intervint Bella.

Je la dévisageais un moment, le souffle coupé par sa beauté. Où avait-elle été ? Par où était-elle passée à l'instant ? Je n'eus pas besoin de lire ses pensées. Elle me fournit d'elle-même la réponse.

— Je viens d'aller voir Esmée. Papa et elle partiront ce soir pour l'Alaska. Ce sera l'occasion pour eux de passer un peu de temps seuls, et ça nous permettra de veiller sur ta sœur.

Je fis la grimace, peu confiant. Pourtant, son ton était des plus sincère, et en fouillant rapidement dans ses pensées, je pus constater qu'effectivement, Bella était apte à se contrôler si la soif la prenait.

— Je ne sais pas si… commençai-je néanmoins.

— Jasper viendra avec toi. Dors en restant connecté à ta sœur, je suis sûre que tu en es capable, et si tu sens le moindre grabuge, Jasper court assez vite pour venir m'arrêter dans les temps.

— Cette fois, c'est moi qui ne suis pas d'accord ! s'exclama Jasper.

Espèce d'idiot ! Il pourrait me faire confiance, quand même ! ragea-t-elle.

— C'est bon Jaz, calme-toi ! Je ne toucherais pas à un seul cheveu de ton Alice ! railla-t-elle.

— Mais on ne pourrait pas inverser les rôles ? Tu sais bien que quoi qu'il arrive, je ne lui ferait aucun mal ! toi, par contre…

Bella fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas exploser et se jeter au visage de son « frère » devant moi.

— Tu n'as qu'à me lancer une de tes vagues de contrôle !

Le visage du vampire se durcit tandis que Bella grimaçait de plus belle.

¤ Tu ne t'éloigneras pas à plus de cinq mètres d'elle sans ma permission, pas plus que tu ne poseras la main sur elle, compris ? ¤ gronda la voix de Jasper dans la tête de Bella.

La vampire inclina mécaniquement la tête, exaspérée.

— Pas la peine de demander mon accord, de toute manière, je n'ai pas le choix !

— Un peu de galanterie ne fait pas de mal !

— C'est de la galanterie de me donner des ordres comme ça, peut-être ?

Jasper leva les yeux au ciel.

— Je vais voir Carlisle pour qu'il appelle Charlie. Sois sage, soeurette.

Lorsqu'il fut sortit, Bella laissa échapper un soupir. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et inspira une grande bouffée d'air. Puis, elle les rouvrit et posa un regard couleur or sur moi.

— Tu es allée chasser, m'étonnai-je.

Elle me considéra un instant et hocha la tête.

— Même si je n'ai pas le droit de la toucher, et bien que je n'en ai pas non plus l'intention, je préfère être à l'aise pendant que je la surveille, plutôt que de souffrir le martyre de la soif, avoua-t-elle.

— Merci de veiller sur elle, murmurai-je.

Elle me sourit.

— Ne t'en fais pas. Elle finira par se réveiller, de gré ou de force ! plaisanta-t-elle.

J'esquissais à mon tour un sourire.

— Bien, les enfants. Papa à appeler, et papa Swan est tout à fait d'accord, et très content que sa fille se soit fait des amis aussi vite. En scelle, Eddy ! Tu montes ?

Il me proposa son dos et j'y sautais d'un bond, presque avec habitude, sachant très bien que le seul à pouvoir se faire mal dans cette entreprise, c'était moi.

— Je passerais te voir, Bella. À toutes !

Je n'eus pas le temps de jeter un coup d'œil à mon adorable vampire que déjà, Jasper s'élançait. Il ralentit à peine une fraction de seconde devant la porte qu'il ouvrit d'un mouvement fluide et referma derrière lui sans que je sente vraiment la différence de trajectoire pendant l'action.

Il faisait bien sombre, dehors. La lune ne s'était pas encore levée, il était trop tôt, mais le soleil avait tout de même déjà disparu à l'horizon et plongeait le monde dans une semi pénombre troublante. Ce trouble était encore plus palpable sous le couvert des arbres où je distinguais à peine les arbres défiler et sentais le vent me fouetter le visage. J'avais le cœur serré de laisser Alice dans cet état. Je n'avais même pas prit le temps de lui dire au revoir correctement. Qu'allais-je faire, si elle ne se réveillait pas ? Je n'arriverais pas à vivre dans l'idée qu'elle nous avait quittés. Et puis, comment allais-je expliquer à Charlie et Renée que leur fille avait d'étranges visions et que le coma dans lequel elle était s'apparentait plus à une succession de visions ininterrompues plutôt qu'à un véritable coma ?

Heureusement que Jasper courait vite. Arrivés devant la maison, je cessais de broyer du noir. Il fallait que j'ai l'air en pleine forme, joyeux de vivre, vivant, quoi.

— Je te retrouve dans ta chambre ? proposa Jasper.

Je hochais la tête sans mot dire. Comprenant que j'avais besoin d'être seul un instant, il s'éclipsa. Je me rappelais alors la première vision qu'Alice avait eue avant ce coma : Jessica s'abreuvant de mon sang. Se pouvait-il qu'elle soit à l'intérieur à m'attendre sagement pendant que Bella s'occupait de ma sœur ? Je frissonnais à cette idée, puis me dis qu'avec ses sens ultra développés, Jasper aurait certainement sentis ou entendu Jessica si elle avait été chez moi. M'armant de courage, j'avançai jusqu'à la porte et frappais avant d'ouvrir.

— P'pa ! C'est moi !

Charlie était avachis sur le canapé avec un sandwich à la main.

— Salut Eddy ! Comment tu vas ? Tu as passé une bonne journée ? Avec qui étais-tu cet après-midi ?

Je vins m'asseoir à côté de lui. Il regardait un match de base-ball, l'équipe de Californie contre celle d'Arizona, je crois. Je scrutais les joueurs à la recherche de Phil, le nouveau mari de ma mère. Avait-il réussit à intégrer l'équipe ? Je m'en voulut de n'avoir pas appeler ma mère pour avoir des nouvelles.

— Ça va. Tu connais les Cullen ? Nous sommes allés nous balader, racontai-je.

— Où dors Alice se soir ? questionna-t-il soudain.

— Chez Bella Cullen, pourquoi ?

— Comme ça. J'avais cru comprendre qu'elle attirait pas mal de garçons et j'avais peur qu'elle n'ait inventé cette excuse pour… enfin… tu comprends ce que je pensais…

— T'inquiète, j'ai capté, le rassurai-je. Mais ne t'en fais pas. Elle dors bien chez les Cullen.

— Très bien. Mais, ils n'ont pas un fils, également ?

— Si. Jasper. Mais ne t'en fais pas. Jasper est allé chez des potes. Alice, Bella et d'autres filles du Lycée font une soirée pyjama, mentis-je.

— Okay…

Il reporta son attention sur l'écran plat et je soupirais de soulagement. Il m'avait cru.

— P'pa, ça t'ennuie si je monte dans ma chambre ?

— Non, fais comme tu le sens. Il doit y avoir une pizza au congèle, si tu as faim.

— Ok, merci !

Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine et ouvris le frigo. Je m'emparais d'une pizza au fromage et la fourrais dans le four. En attendant qu'elle cuise, je montais à l'étage. Jasper était déjà dans ma chambre et détaillais la déco.

— La dernière fois que je suis venu, j'avais cinq ans, m'excusai-je en pointant un poster de Winnie l'ourson.

— Ne t'en fais pas, je n'allais pas me moquer ! s'esclaffa-t-il.

— J'ai fait chauffer une pizza. Je te proposerais bien de l'O+ ou de l'O-, mais on n'en a plus en stock. Tu veux de la sauce tomate ? plaisantai-je.

— Mm… je crois que ça ira. D'après Bella, j'ai besoin de faire un régime, de toute manière.

Je ris avec lui et m'étalais sur le lit.

— Que veux-tu faire ?

— T'as pas des devoirs, pour demain ?

Je perdis mon sourire.

— Tu n'auras qu'à me donner tes exercices et je les recopierais en bio demain…

— Bien sûr ! C'est bobonne qui fait les devoirs et toi tu grattes !

— D'accord, d'accord ! Si tu veux, je bosse un peu ! Mais je ne vois pas ce que ça peu te faire…

— C'est pour toi ! Moi les études ne me servent à rien ! J'ai déjà été banquier, dentiste, coiffeur, barbier…

— Ah bon ?

— Eh oui. Quand on vit presque deux siècles, il faut bien qu'on s'occupe ! Études, boulot, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse d'autre ?

— Je ne sais pas moi… vous éclater ?

— Ne t'en fais pas, on a le soir pour ça. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'on ne dormait pas ?

— Je ne sais plus. C'est possible… enfin, je m'en doutais, si ce n'est pas le cas…

Quelle vie ennuyeuse, celle de vampire ! pensais-je. Passer sa vie à travailler était déjà barbant, mais quand ce n'était plus sa vie mais l'éternité !

— Hey ! T'inquiète ! C'est cool d'être vampire ! On voyage, on voit des gens… t'inquiète, ce n'est pas si ennuyant ! Avec nous, les parties de Monopoli durent pendant plusieurs jours, si ce n'est plus, et le base-ball prend des airs de catch.

Je secouais la tête, amusé. J'imaginais mal des vampires comme Jasper et Bella s'adonner au sport américain.

— Jaz, passe-moi le sac qui est à tes pieds, s'il te plaît !

— Quoi, tu vas bosser ? s'étonna-t-il.

— Ben quoi, faut bien ! Et puis, c'est toi qui me l'a dit, e te rappel.

— J'ai dit ça, moi ?

Il se baissa et prit mon sac de cours avec une fausse expression de dégoût sur le visage.

— Beurk… c'est plein de trucs qui donnent mal à la tête, ce sac…

— Allez ! Fais pas l'idiot, envoie !

J'aurais mieux fait de me taire. Il me lança un regard malicieux et m'envoya le sac dans la tête. Je l'esquivais de justesse et me jetais sur le vampire rebelle.

— J'espère que tu ne crains pas les chatouilles, parce que sinon, t'es mort ! le prévenais-je.

Il ne répondit pas et je tentais d'atteindre sa taille pour lui infliger sentence. Malheureusement, il me maintint d'une main ferme et chatouilla mes côtes. Je me retins de justesse de ne pas crier pour ne pas alerter Charlie. Après quelques instants de martyre, je crias grâce.

— Je… me rends ! C'est bon, t'as…t'as gagner ! A…arr… arrête ! Ho ! S'il te plaît ! Jazz…

Mort de rire, il lâcha prise et je m'effondrais contre lui, haletant.

— Rappel moi de ne jamais te provoquer, dis-je après avoir repris mon souffle.

Il s'esclaffa et me gratifia d'une claque dans le dos.

— Surtout pas, ce ne serait plus drôle, sinon !

Je levais les yeux au ciel et sautais sur mes pieds.

— Je reviens, je vais chercher ma pizza.

Je descendis les marches quatre à quatre et me précipitais dans la cuisine. L'odeur délicieuse de pâte croustillante, de fromage et de tomate me monta aux narines et j'inhalais profondément. Dans ma précipitation, je manquais me brûler en sortant mon repas du four. Je jetais la pizza sur un plat, pris un couteau et passais par le salon pour dire bonne nuit à charlie. C'est à peine si mon père m'entendit, absorbé comme il était par le match de base-ball. Je remontais les marches en courant et m'engouffrais dans la chambre.

— Eh bien ! T'en as mis du temps !

— Oh ça va ! Je ne suis pas un vampire, moi !

Il éclata de rire.

-- Eh bah ! Encore heureux !

Je me rembrunis.

-- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, que je sois vampire ou humain ?

-- D'une, être vampire n'est pas la meilleure des choses : on vit reclus et la vraie vie sociale nous est interdite ; de deux : l'immortalité à parfois quelque chose d'ennuyant quand on est seul ; et de trois...

Il fronça les sourcils.

-- Y'a pas de trois. Laisse tomber.

Il détourna la tête. Que pouvait-il bien penser à l'instant ? Je haussais les épaules. Je le saurais bien assez tôt.

-- Tu veux un bout de pizza, proposai-je malgré son régime.

-- Pas de goût. Je peux voir tes CD ?

-- Pas de soucis.

Il se leva et s'approcha de la stéréo que j'avais ammenée avec moi de Phénix. J'observais ses mouvements fluides et gracieux avec émerveillement. Que ne donnerai-je pas pour hériter de sa vie... Il se tourna vers moi en brandissant un CD.

-- Music classique ? s'étonna-t-il.

Je haussais les épaules.

-- Calme et reposant... de la music de génie.

-- Très bon choix. Voyons voir... Mozart, Beethoven, Rosetti... et Debussy ! Eh beh... monsieur est un connaisseur ! Toi vampire je suis sure que tu serais un très bon pianiste !

Je ris.

-- Ben quoi ? Qu'ai-je dit encore ?

J'abandonnais la part de pizza que j'étais en train de déguster et me levais.

-- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'inquiéta Jasper.

J'essuyais rapidement mes mains sur mon jean (de toutes manières, il fallait que je le change) et m'approchais de la fenêtre. Là, sous un vieux rideau apparemment roulé en voule se trouvait mon âme soeur, dans le sens matériel du terme. J'attrapais la vieille étoffe et tirait dessus. Jasper siffla en voyant soudainement appraître mon synthétiseur.

-- Wahou ! Tu fais du piano ? Je ne savais pas !

-- Chacun ses secrets, murmurai-je.

-- Et tu en joues depuis longtemps ?

Je hochais la tête. A leur divorce, mes parents avaient penser que nous occuper Alice et moi était la meilleure des solutions. Ainsi, Alice s'était mise au dessin et dépeignait avec une précision exquise tout ce qui lui tombait sous les yeux. D'ailleurs, c'était sous la forme d'un dessin qu'elle avait représenté ma chute du mur à vélo, lorsque j'avais huit ans, si mes souvenirs sont exacts. Moi, je m'étais lançé dans la musique. Après avoir essayé la guitar et le violon, c'était finalement le piano qui m'avait attiré.

-- Ca doit faire onze ans, répondis-je.

-- Vas-y ! Montre un coup comment tu joues !

Je m'assis sur le tabouret sans protester et fis craquer la jointure de mes doigts.

-- Tu veux quoi ? Du Beethov, du Mozart ?

-- Debussy, c'est possible ?

Je hochais la tête et posais délicatement mes mains sur le synthétiseur. Tout de suite, la music sembla me transporter. Je n'étais plus Edwad, je faisais un avec le piano et le morceau que nous jouions. Mon esprit se vidait lentement.

Une douleur aigue parcourut mon avant bras. La tête me tourna.

-- Ed, ça va ? s'inquiéta Jasper.

Je secouais la tête. Non, ça n'allait pas du tout.

-- Alice... réussis-je à haleter. Alice...

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans les yeux de Jasper. Alice n'allait pas bien. Quelque chose était arrivé.

-- Ed...

-- Cours ! parvins-je à souffler, plié en deux par la douleur. Va les retrouver...

Le visage rongé par la crainte, il se leva et s'approcha par la fenêtre.

-- Ca va aller ?

-- Cours...

Il hésita encore un instant.

-- Je reviens dès que possible.

Et il s'éclipsa, me laissant seul face à la souffrance et l'inquiétude.

_

* * *

_

Tada !!! voilou un ptit chapitre rien que pour vous !!! J'espère que vous l'avez pas trouvé trop lent !!!

_Mystère mystère, que s'est-il passé du côté d'Alice et Bella ? Pourquoi cette douleur aigue dans l'avant bras de notre chouchou ??? Une petite idée ???_

_Laissez moi vos comms !!!_

_Merci de m'avoir lu, encore et toujours !!!_

_a bientôt ! (euh... une à deux semaines ?)_

_BizzZZZ_

**Delynn Lie**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14**

_oOoOoOo_

_Encore et toujours... me revoici... après combien de semaines non postées ??? Euh... je préfère pas y répondre et dire : DéSoLéE !!! J'espère que mon chapitre, un peu court mais avec pas mal d'action, vous plaira !!! Je me dépêche de poster, et pis j'entame la suite !!!_

_Bonne lecture à tous/toutes !!!_

**Reviews :**

**Neverland25 : **Je coupe parce que sinon, vous devez attendre encore plus longtemps pour avoir une suite ^^ Ce qui arrive à Alice ? Eh bien, rien du tout ! Alice est une pure fofolle qui ne sert à rien... non, t'inquiète, ce n'est pas vrai ^^ Je te laisse le découvrir par toi-même ^^ bonne lecture ! BizzZ ^^

**Bellalala : **Merci d'avoir eu le courage de lire malgré le résumé pourri ^^ Contente que ça t'ai plu suffisamet pour que tu en redemande encore ! Bonne lecture et à très bientôt !!! BizzZ

**Joannie xxxx : **Ton impatience ne sera pas punie, ne t'en fais pas XD désolée de mettre toujours autant de temps pour écrire =/ j'espère que tu trouveras que ça aura valut le coup ^^ bonne lecture ! Merci pour ta review ! BizzZ

**Vilylia : **Lol, t'as raison, Charlie est un incorruptible ^^ Voilà la suite ^^ bonne lecture à toi !

**Jesscali :** Désolée pour le "rapidement', mais bon, la suite est quand même là ^^ bonne lecture ! A bientôt ! BizzzZ

**Caane :** Ah... mon dieu que tu m'énerve... arrête de me piquer mon inspiration ou sinon je ne vais plus du tout écrire ce que je pensais écrire parce que les gens vont croire que c'est toi qui aura inventé ma suite ^^ Merci, déjà pour transformation tu étais trop gentille, et c'est pareil pour cette fic là !!! J'avoue, moi non plus je n'aimerais pas lire dans les pensées d'un frère comme le tien ^^ Rugbyman... qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec les ballons, à la fin ??? Ils veulent se marier avec, lol ? Tu me diras, pour le ventre rond, c'est pas bien compliqué XD bref, je dis que de la merde, désolée ^^ Aller, fin du suspense (que tu as par ailleurs gâché, mdr ^^) et bonne lecture !!!

_

* * *

_

oOoOoOo

**

* * *

**

**P.O.V. de Bella :**

Avoir a m'occuper d'Alice m'aurait, en d'autres circonstances, révulsée. L'odeur de son sang, si attirante me tapait sur le système. Mais les "ordres" de Jasper m'interdisaient de m'approcher à plus d'un mètre d'elle, et je me tenais debout sans aucun signe de fatigue, près de la porte, montant la garde contre ma propre mère. Je sondais ses pensées par intermittence, m'en éloignant le plus rapidement possible quand je me sentais sur le point de lâcher prise et d'obéir à ce qu'elle m'incitait à faire, c'est-à-dire à planter mes dents dans sa chair sanguinolente. Pourquoi Jasper n'avait-il pas non plus donné d'ordre à Esmée ? Lui ordonner de ne pas approcher Alice non plus aurait été une bonne idée ! Encore heureux que Carlisle soit dans les parages. Mais, pour moi, Jasper aurait tout de même pu interdire à Esmée d'empoisonner mes pensées, du moins jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! En attendant, je me contenais de mon mieux en ne laissant pas trop mon esprit vagabonder. J'avais beau être une vampire, dès que je laissais mon inconscient prendre le dessus, il m'emmenait dans des méandres inavoués de ma tête. Edward... Dès que son nom apparaissait dans mon esprit, j'adoptais la manie des humains de secouer la tête lorsqu'ils tentent de reprendre leurs esprits.

Les longues nuits de solitudes et d'inaction ne m'étaient pas inconnues, pourtant, ce soir, je m'ennuyais ferme, encore plus que pendant les jours de cours. Rien de bien anormal en soi, en fait, puisqu'il n'y avait aucune tête puérile à espionner. Par moment, j'écoutais Alice, toujours sur le canapé. Les méandres de son esprit étaient encore plus profonds que les miens. Mort, destruction, amour, autant d'éléments probables du futurs qui ne me plaisaient pas toujours. L'image qui me répugnait le plus était sans conteste celle d'elle et du loup liés l'un à l'autre par les liens de l'amour. Horrible. Les loups étaient des animaux primitifs à peine plus développés que les humains dont le seul but était de protéger les humains environnant. Les protéger de nous, vampires. Jacob faisait partie de cette bande de loup garous. C'était lui qui avait tenté de m'empêcher d'atteindre la maison des Swan le premier soir où j'avais voulu tuer Edward. Où je ne l'avais pas tuer. Où mon cœur avait semblé vouloir battre de nouveau...

Même si nous considérions tous Carlisle comme un maître de soi hors pair, la soif finissait toujours par l'atteindre un jour ou l'autre. Il fallut que ce soit le seul soir où la vie d'une humaine était en danger pour que cela se produise. A la soif tiraillant la gorge de ma mère ainsi que ma propre gorge ne tarda pas à s'ajouter celle de Carlisle. Tous les muscles de mon corps tends à bloc, je ne pu que constater son départ précipité de la villa. J'entendis comme si j'étais juste à côté de lui les mots d'excuse qu'il murmura à Esmée, puis l'étoffe de son habit se froisser alors qu'il sautait depuis la fenêtre et s'enfonçait dans la forêt toute proche. J'aurais pu continuer à écouter les bruits qu'il faisait, mais le soudain silence dans la villa, et le frisson du danger proche me retins, et j'écoutais Esmée avec affolement. Elle avait beau être aussi silencieuse qu'une souris, j'entendais ses pas légers sur le parquet de la cuisine. Un rapide tour dans sa tête m'appris ce que je n'aurais jamais voulu entendre. Maintenant que Carlisle était partie, elle ne voyait aucune raison de rester sage et envisageait sérieusement de se ruer dans la pièce et de s'emparer d'Alice. On pouvait peut-être appeler chance le fait que cela ne soit pas déjà fait et qu'elle ait un minimum de contrôle sur elle-même. Si elle avait été toute jeune, cela aurait fait longtemps qu'elle nous aurait attaquées, Alice et moi. au contraire, elle était en train d'élaborer la meilleure façon pour m'écarter pour assouvir sa soif, oubliant dans sa folie que j'entendais tout ce qu'elle projetait.

Au lieu de la laisser s'approcher, je me décidais à aller à sa rencontre, même si cela signifiait laisser Alice seule dans le salon. Mais si quelqu'un d'autre tentait d'approcher, je le sentirais, "l'entendrais", même. Je me dirigeais donc rapidement vers la cuisine où était restée Esmée. Ma mère me tournait le dos et ne semblait pas avoir repérer ma présence. Elle préparait... des cookies ?

— Maman... qu'est-ce que tu fais ? m'étonnai-je.

Elle se retourna et me lança un regard étrange.

— Bella ? Je ne t'ai pas entendue, fit-elle en me tournant le dos de nouveau.

— Que fais-tu ? répétais-je, intriguée par son comportement.

— Eh bien... je cuisine. tu ne vois pas ?

— Si, je le vois très bien, mais nous sommes des vampires. Pourquoi... ou plutôt, pour qui cuisine-tu ?

— Bella, chérie, les vampires n'existent pas, tu le sais bien !

Je tombais soudainement de haut. Ce n'était pas ce genre de choses que j'avais entendues dans l'esprit de ma mère quelques instants plus tôt. En y refaisant un tour, je remarquais qu'un épais brouillard embrumait son esprit. Alors, comment parvenait-elle à penser et aligner des mots correctement ?

— C'est ça... murmurai-je. Les vampires n'existent pas...

Je m'approchais davantage d'elle et la prenait par le bras, la forçant à se retourner pour me faire face. Ces yeux noirs à cause de la soif ne reflétaient aucun éclat, c'étaient comme si elle n'était pas consciente. Alors, je reconnus ce que j'avais tant redouté pour Edward : le pouvoir de Jessica. Alarmée, je lançais mon esprit dans tous les coins des environs. Jessica était bien là. Dans le salon, à côté d'Alice. J'hurlais de rage. Comment avais-je puis ne pas m'en apercevoir ?

Je lâchais brutalement Esmée et me précipitais vers la pièce où reposaient Alice. Arrivée dans l'entrée, deux bras forts m'entourèrent, m'empêcher de m'approcher davantage. Esmée avait accouru et me retenait de toutes ses forces. Je tentais de me départir de son étreinte, sans résultat. Alors, je levais les yeux et fis un rapide tour du salon des yeux. Alice reposait toujours sur son canapé, toujours aussi immobile et perdue dans ses visions. Et à côté d'elle, la magnifique vampire aux cheveux bruns et bouclés, Jessica.

— Ne t'approche pas d'elle ! grognais-je.

Jessica tourna ses yeux rouges gorgés par la soif vers moi.

— Bella, ma sœur, que dirais-tu d'une petite gorgée de sang pour te requinquer ? Tu as vraiment une sale mine, tu sais ? c'est le fait d'avoir traîner rien que quelques heures avec des humains qui t'a rendu comme ça ?

— Ne la touche pas ! criais-je. Jess ! Sors de là. Va-t-en ! D'autres proies t'attendent ailleurs !

Jess s'approcha de moi en restant à une distance suffisante pour pouvoir me voir approcher si je parvenais à me défaire de l'étreinte de notre mère.

— Tss tss... ce ne sont pas les autres proies qui m'attirent, mais ces deux jumeaux sont appétissants à souhait...

— Jess... ne fais pas ça !

— Je fais ce que je veux, ma chère _sœur_. C'est cela, être libre !

— Et qu'as-tu fais à Esmée ?

Discuter. Il fallait que je la fasse parler. Carlisle n'était certainement pas loin. Il allait se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas au manoir et il allait se précipiter pour venir m'aider.

— Quelle question ! Tu le sais très bien ! Je ne fais que contrôler ses faits et gestes, histoire que ni elle ni toi ne me dérangiez pendant que je déguste mon repas !

— Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, à la fin ! Pourquoi tant vouloir la fin des humains alors que pendant si longtemps tu as su te retenir et tu les a côtoyé ?

— Bella... tu parle trop !

— Jess...

La force implacable du pouvoir de Jessica étrangla la phrase dans ma gorge. Incapable de prononcer un mot, je lui jetais un regard furibond, essayant toujours de me défaire des bras d'Esmée, mais sachant très bien que même si j'y parvenais, le pouvoir de Jessica prendrait directement le relais sur moi et me clouerait sur place.

— A moi les questions, maintenant. Veux-tu venir avec moi ?

Le regard encore plus noir que je lui lançai lui fit froncer le nez.

— Bon, je m'en doutais. Puisque je ne peux pas te faire virer de bord, autant te le faire regretter...

Elle soupira d'un air faussement contrit et se tourna vers Alice, me tournant le dos.

— Quelle jolie petite créature... Elle aurait fait une très belle vampire. Mais son sang est si délicieux que ce serait du gâchis de le lui laisser...

Elle eut un rictus sardonique et s'accroupit auprès de sa proie sans que je puisse l'en empêcher. Elle garda les yeux fixés avec un sourire gourmand sur la gorge d'Alice où palpitait la jugulaire, l'esprit entièrement focalisé sur les sensations qui la parcourraient lorsqu'elle s'emparerait de la vie qui coulait encore en Alice. Lentement, Jessica approcha sa main du bras de sa proie et s'en empara, en appréciant la texture et la douceur.

_¤ Alice ! Réveille-toi ! ¤_implorai-je en silence.

Jessica huma le parfum enivrant et soupira d'aise. Alors, elle se pencha davantage, et déposa ses lèvres sur la gorge d'Alice. Le contact froid sur sa peau fit frémir la jeune fille inconsciente sans la réveiller pour autant. Un éclat brilla, et Jessica plongea ses dents dans la chair tendre.

Malgré le pouvoir qui me retenait, je hurlais. De terreur, car mon esprit ne pouvait s'empêcher de sonder celui d'Alice qui venait de se réveiller en sursaut, juste à temps pour voir la mort les yeux dans les yeux, et nos sentiments étaient mêlés. Mais aussi de douleur. Ma gorge me faisait terriblement souffrir. De soif. J'avais soif. D'autant plus soif qu'Esmée aussi avait soif. Une soif si intense envers ce sang vermeille, une soif que je désespérais de contenir depuis déjà plus de deux semaines...

Jessica resta insensible à mon hurlement auquel avait finit par se mêler celui d'Alice, tant attendu depuis la fin d'après midi. Mais ma sœur de vampire la vidait inexorablement de son sang. C'était finit. Alice allait mourir. J'avais faillit à mon devoir envers Jasper.

Soudain, j'entendis l'ordre muet de Carlisle. Mais la tête me tournait. Sang. Du sang. Je voulais de ce sang. Je me remettais à me débattre comme une furie, et parvins enfin à échapper à Esmée qui resta un moment hébétée. Elle se reprit cependant rapidement, et comme moi, se prépara à se jeter sur Alice. Je bondis mais fus arrêtée net en plein vol par une vitre invisible : la volonté de Jasper qui m'avait interdit d'approcher à moins d'un mètre de son âme sœur. Plus en colère que jamais, je tambourinais contre la vitre d'éther, maudissant mon frère, une seule pensée en tête : Alice et son sang merveilleux. Esmée n'avait pas été entravée par la vitre comme moi. Elle s'était jetée sur Jessica et l'avait projetée à moins d'un mètre d'Alice, entamant un duel mortel pour savoir qui d'elle ou de sa fille bénéficierait du sang sacré. Alors que Jessica prenait le dessus, une voix dure fusa dans la pièce.

— Arrêtez ! Arrêtez tout de suite !

Malgré le tranchant de son ton, les paroles de Carlisle ne parvinrent pas à estomper la folie dans laquelle étaient tombées les deux vampires. Mon père me jeta un regard de reproche et se mêla au combat qui faisait rage, suffisamment près du corps d'Alice pour que je ne puisse me battre à mon tour. Après deux coups puissants portés à Jessica et qui l'envoyèrent valser à l'autre bout de la pièce, il ceintura Esmée en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes. Mais Jessica revenait déjà à la charge tandis qu'Alice commençait à avoir des soubresauts de douleur. Je m'élançai pour stopper Jessica mais son pouvoir m'attrapa de plein fouet et me jeta au sol. Jessica sauta sur Carlisle et lui lacéra le dos. Esmée en profita pour mordre la main de son mari qui hurla à son tour de douleur.

Si Jasper n'était pas arrivé à ce moment là, il est clair que tout aurait tourné à l'hécatombe. Mais dans l'état des choses, Jasper sauta d'un bond souple depuis l'extérieur de la villa, passa par la grande baie vitrée ouverte, et, après une brève hésitation à l'odeur du sang de son aimée, il parvint à se contenir et se concentra sur le combat qui faisait rage. Fou de colère, il me lança un regard noir. Bizarrement, son arrivée avait calmée mes pulsions et j'étais calme, à présent. Je lui lançai un sourire d'excuse et la demande de Jasper fusa dans mon esprit :

_¤ J'ai levé le sort. Occupe-toi d'Alice. À la moindre incartade, je te tue. ¤_

J'acquiesçai en silence et me faufilais vers Alice tandis que Jasper allait à la rescousse de notre père. Je sentis la grande vague d'apaisement qu'il prodigua à Alice qui cessa de cirer, et celle qu'il envoya à Esmée et qui arrêta aussitôt de se débattre, l'air hagard. Sans plus m'occuper de ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce, j'attrapais Alice par le bras et la tirais vers moi. Je la jetais sur mon dos et disparus par la fenêtre.

Je me mis à courir le plus loin possible du manoir, entêtée par l'odeur alléchante du sang que je portais sur mon dos. Mais je ne devais pas. Plus que pour Jasper, pour Edward. Je ne devais pas. Que penserait-il de moi si j'étais responsable de la mort de sa sœur ? Déjà que j'avais compromis sa survie en ne la surveillant pas correctement, alors si en plus je l'achevais...

Alors, pour ne pas succomber, je courais. Tout droit, toujours tout droit, aussi loin que possible de ma maison, prenant garde de rester cachée dans la forêt. Mais de toutes manières, avec la nuit noire, je n'aurais aucun mal à passer inaperçue en cas de rencontre mal opportune. En courant, je m'étais mise à réfléchir. Où pourrais-je emmener Alice ? Pas chez elle, en tout cas. Si Charlie Swan apprenait ce qui s'était passé, c'était le déménagement assuré ! Je repensais soudain à Edward. Seul. Chez lui. C'était pour que rien ne lui arrive que JAsper était resté avec lui. Mais si Jessica parvenait à échapper à la fureur de Jasper ? Si, au lieu de se venger de lui, elle se vengeait de moi et allait directement chez les Swan dans sa fuite. Qu'adviendrait-il d'Edward. Je fus tentée par l'idée d'aller jeter un coup d'œil chez Edward, pour vérifier que rien ne lui était arrivé, mais repousser cette idée. Trop dangereux pour Alice, trop dangereux pour ce qui restait de ma famille. Et puis, si Jessica s'échappait, je ne doutais pas de la fidélité de mon frère. Edward était son ami. Même s'il s'inquiétait pour Alice entre mes mains, Edward serait un bon moyen pour savoir où Alice se trouvait. Alors, quoi qu'il puisse arriver, Jasper serait toujours là pour protéger Edward.

Soulagée d'être arrivée à cette conclusion, je ralentis l'allure. Je me trouvais dans une clairière protégée par de grands chênes que je devinais centenaires. Je connaissais cette clairière pour y avoir rencontré l'un de mes nombreux amants, Laurent, un vampire nomade avec qui ça n'avait heureusement pas marché. Doucement, je fis glisser Alice de mes épaules et l'étalais sur le sol. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang mais Jasper l'avait suffisamment apaisée pour qu'elle n'hurle plus à la mort. L'air était tellement saturé de l'odeur du sang que je me demandais coment je faisais pour ne pas succomber. Une part de moi me criait que si j'étais capable de supporter l'odeur d'Alice, je parviendrais peut-être à me retenir quant à celui de son frère.

Jessica avait mordu Alice à la gorge, trouvant la jugulaire qui laissait s'échapper à présent minute après minute le précieux liquide rouge. D'ici bien moins d'une heure, Alice n'aurait plus une goutte de sang dans le corps. Et même si elle ne criait plus, il n'y avait aucun doute sur ce qui allait arriver : son corps se convulsait douloureusement sous l'action du venin. Dans trois jour, Alice serait vampire. Et je ne savais pas que faire pour empêcher cela. Pauvre humaine qui n'avait rien demandé à personne... Être condamnée à vivre sans âme, ce n'était pas juste. Et tout ça à cause de nous.

_

* * *

_

Là, vous allez encore vraisemblablement m'en vouloir, parce que d'une part, j'ai mis encore dix plombes à poster, et que, d'autre part, mon chapitre est court et qu'il s'arrête d'un coup, comme d'hab, en fait ^^

_N'hésitez pas à tempêter contre moi, à me dire que je suis nulle, que vous me détestez, et que je ferais mieux d'arrêter tout de suite... ou bien, vous pouvez auèssi me donner des conseils et me dire que vous m'aimez !!! (Nan je prends pas la grosse tête ^^)_

_Bon, je vous laisse, prochain chapitre avant la fin de la semaine qui suit le week end de pacques (ça fait trois semaines à peu près)._

_A bientôt !!!_


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15**

_oOoOoOo_

_Sorry, retard, retard et court, très court..._

**Reviews :**

**Plume-x3 : **Merci beaucoup !!! et vraiment désolée pour le temps :( Bonne lecture ! BizzZ

**Ptitbiscuit : **Hâte de voir ça... ça promet rien de bon, moi je te le dis !!! XD Merci bisous !

**Joannie xxxx : **Réponse à ta question "comment Edward réagira-t-il?" Choquant à souhaits ^^

**Lauriane chan : **Merci beaucoup !!! voilà, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue ^^

**Jlukes :** Héhé, tu l'as dit, Edward va voir rouge XD Merci de ta review !!! N'oublie pas l'alerte story cette fois ^^ A bientôt ! BizzZ

**Caane :** Déteste moi si tu veux, n'empêche, impossible de t'empêcher d'envoyer des reviews ^^ Merci beaucoup en tout cas, c'est clair que c'est une sacrée motivation !!! Pourquoi un amour cabot/sangsue ne serait-il pas possible ??? Ma fic est un renversement total des situations, alors, qui sais... peut-être que rien que pour ne pas te faire plaisir, je vais changer les règles XD Méchante, moi ??? Sans blague ! Aller, je te laisse découvrir tout ça dans un chapitre encore très court pour lequel je suis encore une fois désolée, emais pour lequel j'ai encore des bonnes raisons ! N'empêche, si ma fic n'est pas fini avant les vacances d'été, tu auras de meilleures raisons de me détester : pas d'internet chez moi signifie : dur dur de poster pendant les deux mois de vacances... Tu me hais, là, hein ??? T'inquiète moi aussi, ça me fait trop de la peine, mais je tenterais de vous poster quelques chapitres d'un coup à la rentrée scolaire si possible !!! Aller, bonne lecture miss ! encore merci ! gros bisous !!!

**Tchingtchong :** merci encore mademoiselle !!! Here is the next, bonne lecture ^^

**Pinktwilight :** merci de ta review, new revieweuse !!! Contente que ç'a t'ai plu et que tu aies eu la patience d'attendre jusqu'à aujourd'hui pour pouvoir lire la suite !!! A bientôt et bonne lecture !

**Myrtille-mumu :** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu en diras autant de la suite !!! a bientôt !!!! bisous !!!

**Alice & Jazz :** vu te pseudo, je comprends pourquoi tu es fan ^^ Merci de ta review et bonne lecture !

**25lilou27 :** Merci beaucoup !!!! Voilà la suite ! Dévore-la bien ^^ Bisous à bientôt !

* * *

oOoOoOo

**

* * *

**

**P.O.V. de Bella :**

Je restais auprès d'Alice à la veiller toute la soirée, faisant le tour de la clairière un nombre incalculable de fois, plus par besoin de me changer les idées que par réel besoin de me dégourdir les jambes. Tentant d'échapper à la souffrance qu'elle dégageait de part sa transformatrion qui était maintenant inévitable, j'envoyais mon esprit bien loin de là, cherchant à savoir ce qu'il en était de Jessica, de mes parents, d'Edward et de Jasper. Malheureusement, j'étais à présent trop loin du manoir et de la ville pour entendre les pensées qui m'intéressaient.

Vers deux heures, trois heures du matin, le coeur d'Alice avait cessé de battre. Et je n'avais rien pu faire. Avec lui avait également cessé le flot de sang dans ses veines. Elle était aussi sèche que nous autres, vampires. Ce qu'elle ne tarderait pas à devenir. Heureusement que Jasper avait fait taire sa souffrance, je crois que je n'aurais pas supporter ses cris de douleur.

Finalement, un peu avant l'aurore, j'entendis ceux que j'avais tant espérés. Ils étaient trois à courir comme des forcénés. Carlisle, Esmée qui ne craignait plus de tomber sur une Alice pleine de vie, et Jasper, portant et protégeant en même temps un Edward anxieux dont les pensées m'étaient toujours aussi interdites. Quelques minutes à peine après que je les ai entendus, ils débouchaient enfin dans la clairière. Je m'étais rapprochée d'Alice et penchée au dessus d'elle, au cas où Esmée ait la mauvaise idée de sortir de ses gonds de nouveau. Mais Carlisle et ma mère avaient stoppé net face au spectacle de mes habits couverts de sang et du corps sanguinolent d'Alice Swan.

Un grognement échappa des lèvres de Jasper dont le visage se durcit. Je pouvais voir les muscles de sa mâchoire se tendre et se contracter alors qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de contrôler sa colère. Il fit descendre Edward brusquement de ses épaules et je me raidis, prête à combattre. Mais Jasper ne m'accorda pas un regard de reproche. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le corps inerte. Puis, peu à peu, ses yeux emplits de tristesse prirent un nouvel éclat alors qu'il détaillait le corps en formation de la jeune fille. Je sentis immédiatement les sentiments encore plus forts que ceux qu'il possédait avant émerger dans son esprit. Soudain détendu, il me lança à peine un regard et s'approcha doucement d'Alice. Sachant qu'il ne tenterait rien de fâcheux, je me redressais et m'élognait du corps, laissant à Jasper le soin de s'occuper de sa bien-aimée.

-- Nous arrivons trop tard, constata simplement Carlisle.

Je hochais la tête.

-- Qu'est-ce que... trop tard ? s'étrangla Edward.

La tête d'Esmée se tourna vers sa direction et ses yeux brillèrent. Je reconnus la folie procurée par la soif briller dans ses yeux.

-- Jasper. Help ! Empêche la d'attaquer ! dis-je les dents serrées en me jetant entre ma mère et Edward qui, l'air hébété, avait du mal à comprendre tout ce qui arrivait.

-- Maman, tu n'attaqueras plus aucun humain dorénavant, souffla Jasper exaspéré.

Il aurait vraiment été plus simple que ses ordres soient définitifs et irrévocables. Mais le pouvoir de Jasper, bien que puissant, était assez evanescent et se dissipait plus ou moins rapidement selon les personnes.C'était le cas d'Esmée qui, après moins d'une journée, retrouvait tous ses moyens.

Esmée abandonna sa posture de saut.

-- Désolée, Bella chérie. tu sais bien que je n'y peux rien !

-- Je sais, maman. Ne t'en fais pas je ne t'en veux pas.

Le dos tourné à Edward, je ne le vis pas s'éloigner mais j'entendis distinctement le bruit de ses pas sur le tapis de feuilles de la clairière. Je me retournais et l'attrapais par le bras d'un seul mouvement.

-- Ne t'approcha pas. Elle est dangereuse.

Le regard noir qu'il me lança me glaça les sangs.

-- Alice est ma soeur, souffla-t-il à travers ses dents serrées. Lâche-moi tout de suite.

Il avait mis une telle force et une telle haine dans ces mots que je faillis lpacher prise. Avant que mes doigts ne se soient complètement dessérés, je me reprenais.

-- Non, Edward. Charlie vient de perdre sa fille. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il voit également son fils disparaître !

-- Mais elle n'est pas morte ! Quand elle se réveillera, elle rentrera avec moi.

J'affichais une mine désolée.

-- Edward, pardonne-moi, mais elle n'en aura pas la possibilité. La Alice humaine est morte. Lorsqu'elle se réveillera, elle sera des nôtres. Une vampire.

-- Non... non... je... je devais la protéger ! rugit-il. Je voulais la protéger ! Voilà pourquoi je ne lui avais rien dit ! Et à cause de vous... à cause de toi...

-- Edward...

-- Non ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre ! Tais-toi ! Tais-toi !

D'ordinaire, je me serais élevée contre ce déferlement de haine et je l'aurais sans doute secouer comme un prunier jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Mais je n'en fis rien. touchée au plus profond de moi, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, par son chagrin, je n'eus pas la force d'empêcher mon masque de tomber et de laisser transparaître mon émotion. Alors, je le lâchai et lui tournais le dos, lui cachant ainsi ma peine.

-- Je suis vraiment désolée, Edward. J'espère qu'un jour, tu me pardonneras.

Sur ses mots, je m'élançai à travers la forêt.

Je courais. Aussi vite que lorsque j'avais voulu emmener Alice loin de Jessica. Je courais à toutes jambes, laissant ma peine se faire entendre, écoutant mon coeur, imcapable maintenant que mes sentiments avaient éclater de les refouler. Edward me détestait. edward me haïssait. Jamais il ne me pardonnerait. Jamais il ne verrait autre chose que le monstre en moi. Jamais il ne pourrait m'aimer.... comme je l'aimais.

Combien de temps avais-je mis pour laisser transparaître l'évidence. Pour la formuler dans ma tête. J'y avais pensé, à cet amour, certes, mais sans jamais le nommer. Seulement maintenant, alors que j'avais perdu le peu d'affection que me portait Edward, j'osais formuler ce que je ressentais pour lui. Je sentais que toutes les fibres de mon corps le réclamaient. Mais il m'était refusé. A jamais. Mon estomac vide se contracta. Pas de faim, mais de la douleur de l'amour. Meurtrie, je m'arrêtais de courir et me laissais choir dans l'herbe, au milieu des racines des grands chênes de la forêt. Je resterais prostrée cici jusqu'à la fin. Un vampire pouvait bien finir par mourir, s'il se laissait dépérir, non ?

Roulée en boule en position foetale, je me laissais submergée. Humaine, j'aurais écouler toutes les larmes de mon corps jusqu'à arriver à un tel stade de déshydratation que je serais morte. Vampire, je comptais restée là sans bouger, jusqu'à ce que les feuilles me recouvrent en automne, puis la neige, pour que je fasse partie intégrante de la terre de la forêt.

Mais quelq'un semblait avoir contrecarré mes plans. Sans que je l'eusse vraiment voulu, mon pouvoir se propaga dans la forêt et rencontra un esprit tellement vile, tellement malsain, que je faillis avoir peur. Puis, une image fusa dans cet esprit. La même image qui était apparue dans l'esprit d'Alice avant qu'elle ne sombre dans l'inconscience. Maintenant qu'Alice était devenue vampire, j'aurais pensé que cette vision ne se réaliserait pas. C'était sans compter sur Jessica qui envisageait déjà sa douce vengeance. Je compris qu'elle chassait des randonneurs dans la forêt et qu'elle était tombée sur moi, à l'agonie. Alors, l'idée avait germée dans son esprit. Edward, étendu dans une ruelle sombre, pâle comme la mort. Elle, la bouche pleine de son sang et un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Et moi, anéantie.

Je compris alors que même si Edward ne voulait pas de moi, il était de mon devoir de le protéger. C'était de ma faute s'il était en danger, et je n'avais aucunement le droit de laisser la macabre vengeance de mon ancienne soeur se réaliser. Pleine d'une enrgie nouvelle, je sautais sur mes pieds et scrutais la forêt à la recherche de Jess. Accroupie à cinquante mètres de là, elle me lança son regard le plus provoquant auquel je répondis par un grognement.

-- Jessica. Laisse Edward en dehors de ça. C'est toi contre moi. Ici. Maintenant. Approche et viens, qu'on se batte à la loyale !

Elle ricanna.

_¤ Ce serait beaucoup trop facile de se battre avec toi. Je gagnerais en à peine quelques minutes et alors je n'aurais plus qu'à cueillir ton Edward, alors que m'abreuver d'abord te permettra de déculper tes forces et le combat sera beaucoup plus intéressant. Désolée, demi-vampire, mais toi et moi, ce sera pour un autre jour. ¤_

Elle me souffla un baiser et disparut. Je serrais les poings de rage. Jamais. Jamais une telle chose n'arriverait. Serrant et desserant les doigts, j'attendis que ma colère se soit un peu dissipée pour rejoindre les miens. A quelques mètres de la clairière, je fus frappée par la soif. Pas la mienne. Une soif beaucoup plus intense, beaucoup plus dangereuse, eaucoup plus mortelle. Cela ne faisait qu'une trentaine d'heures qu'Alice s'était fait mordre, mais elle s'emblait s'être réveillée. Par quel miracle ? En tout cas, cela ne promettait rien de bon. Edward était encore là-bas. Beau, humain, et plein de sang.

J'accélérais, espérant qu'il ne soit pas déjà trop tard.

* * *

_Tadaaaaa !!!! Chapitre très court et très long à venir, I am sorry !!! Excuse ? Euh... bac blanc de français samedi dernier et l'oral il y a quelques heures :s Mais bon, ça y est, c'est fini !!! J'ai donc le temps de venir publier ce chapitre. Je ne sais pas quand la suite, mais je vais essayer de me grouiller. Je promets rien, détestez-moi ! détestez-moi ! si vous voulez, Aïe am véri sori !!!_

_Bisous à tous et toutes ! Merci de m'avoir lu !!!_

_A bientôt, j'espère !_


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_oOoOoOo_

_Et hop !!! Je l'ai écrit en deux deux rien que pour vous celui là !!!! bonne lecture !!!_

**Reviews :**

**Jlukes : **Je pense effectivement que vous aurez besoin des mouchoirs. Mais peut-être pas dans ce chapitre là... Celui-ci promet de plaire à un peu tout le monde ! du moins, je l'espère !!!! Bonne lecture à toi ! encore merci pour tes reviews, BizzZ ^^

* * *

oOoOoOo

**

* * *

**

**P.O.V. d'Edward :**

Bella était partie. M'avait abandonné. Pourquoi avais-je été aussi bête ? Ce n'était pas sa faute si Alice était... si Alice était... comme _ça_. Pas sa faute à elle. _Ma_faute. Je n'avais pas su la protéger. C'était mon devoir, et je n'y étais pas parvenu. Pire, en colère comme je l'étais, j'avais remis la faute sur Bella. et elle était partie. Plus question de colère, maintenant. Ce sentiment m'avait quitté. Ne restait plus que le chagrin, la tristesse, un trou béant dans ma poitrine que la fuite de Bella n'arrangeait pas. J'avais perdu ma soeur et ma vampire. Les deux femmes que j'aimais plus que tout au monde. Enfin, Alice était toujours là. Je sentais sa force vitale couler en moi, déculpée par le venin des vampires qui coulait maintenant en elle. Mais me reconnaîtrait-elle ? Serait-elle encore la Alice que j'aimais ? Ma soeur ? Comment pourrais-je continuer de suivre mes cours sans elle dans les parages ? Comment vivre sans elle ? Mais ma souffrance ne serait rien comparée à celle de Charlie. Mon père allait être effondré, et j'allais devoir imiter cet effondrement, et ce, toute ma vie. Et Renée ? Et Phil ?

Tout était de ma faute. si il n'y avait pas eu cette fichue engueulade avec Phil, ce fichu bébé dans le ventre de ma mère, jamais nous ne serions partis de Phoenix, jamais nous ne serions venus ici. Je n'aurais jamais rencontré Bella, mais Alice serait encore Alice, et je ne serait pas étreint de cette culpabilité étouffante qui me nouait la ventre.

-- Edward. Nous allons prendre soin de ta soeur, fis le docteur en s'approchant doucement.

Il posa une main amicale sur mon épaule et me sourit. Je ne répondis pas, encore secoué par tout ce qui arrivait.

-- Je crois qu'il faut que tu rentre, jeune homme.

-- Non, soufflais-je. Pas tant qu'Alice est dans cet état.

-- Au contraire, insista Carlisle. Mieux vaut que tu t'en aille avant qu'elle ne se réveille. La folie des nouveaux-nés est dévastatrice. elle a beau avoir été ta soeur, ce lien ne compte plus désormais. Je suis scincèrement désolé du tort que ma famille t'a causé, Edward.

Je haussais les épaules. Il enchaîna.

-- Ça n'effacera certainement pas ce qu'on a fait, mais nous allons te donner un peu d'argent histoire de vous dédommager. Nous raconterons à ton père qu'Alice dormais à la maison et qu'elle a voulu faire un tour le soir dans la forêt. Malheureusement, elle sera tombée dans la rivière qui passe près du manoir et Bella n'aura pas réussit à la tirer de l'eau. Avec le courant, le corps d'Alice aura été entraîné, et c'est ainsi qu'elle aura disparut. Je te demande de lui dire ceci. Quand Bella sera revenue, j'appellerais la police et Bella jouera la comédie. Quand tout cela sera fini, nous simulerons une dépression pour bella et le besoin de prendre l'air au soleil. Nous partirons avec Alice, et nous veillerons sur elle.

J'étais resté impassible durant toute l'histoire, sachant très bien que Charlie aurait du mal à croire à ce mensonge. Mais la fin du récit me tira de ma torpeur :

-- Quoi ? vous allez partir ! Me laisser seul, ici ?

-- Tu ne seras pas seul, Edward. Charlie aura besoin de toi.

-- Mais je ne veux pas que vous partiez ! Je veux rester avec Alice !

-- Si tu reste avec elle, tu finiras par devenir un casse-croûte !m

-- Mais Jasper peut bien utiliser son pouvoir pour l'en empêcher !

-- Son pouvoir est limité. Plus celui à qui il l'applique est jeune, ou alors bien plus vieux que lui, et moins il n'a d'emprise sur lui.

Je serrais les poings. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Alice ! Je ne pouvais pas les laisser partir ! Je ne pouvais pas perdre Bella...

-- Non. Je reste.

-- Il en est hors de question. Je ne veux pas avoir ta mort sur la conscience, alors de gré ou de force, tu rentreras chez toi.

-- Vous ne pouvez pas m'y obliger !

-- Tu crois cela ? Je suis un vampire, je possède donc une force dont tu ne dispose pas.

-- Et si je racontais tout à mon père ?

-- Il ne te croirait pas !

Rageant intérieurement, je chassais la main qu'il avait posée sur mon épaule et me détournais.

-- Edward. Tu n'as pas le choix. J'en suis désolé mais nous n'y pouvons rien.

Je jetais un regard attendri sur mon Alice. Quand la reverrais-je ? M'oublierait-elle ? L'esprit branché au sien, je distinguais alors un changement dans son activité cérébrale. Premièrement, son esprit était soudain agencé de la même façon que celui de Bella : droit, bien rangé et impressionnant. Deuxièmement, les visions s'étaient stoppées de même que c'était stoppée la douleur. Troisièmement, elle était tout à fait consciente de ce qui l'entourait, avait conscience de la soif qui la tiraillait, et du sang qui pulsait dans mes veines. comprenant trop tard le danger, je déglutis et fis un pas en arrière.

-- Qu'est-ce que... commença Carlisle.

Suivant mon regard, il compris.

-- Jasper ! Retiens-là le plus longtemps possible. Edward, tu monte sur mon dos !

Avant que je n'ai pu esquisser le moindre geste, Alice s'était redressée à une vitesse surhumaine et avait bondi. Je ne vis pas les bras de Jasper se refermer sur elle, ni Carlisle être projeté au loin. Soudain, je me retrouvais balloté par le vent. La forêt défilait à toute allure devant mes yeux. La position que j'avais sur l'épaule de mon sauveur était tout sauf supportable. La tête commençait à me tourner. Je fermais les yeux, essayant de réguler ma respiration. Le vent me fouettais le visage. Cinglant et froid. Glacial, même. Les larmes me montèrent rapidement aux yeux. Larmes de douleur, de chagrin, de désespoir. J'avais à peine eu le temps d'aperçevoir les yeux noirs de mon Alice se fixer avec gourmandise sur moi. C'était la dernière image que j'avais eu d'elle.

Je ne sais combien de temps je restais dans cette position, à pleurer comme un gamin. Mais peu à peu, je me rendis compte que le vent avait cessé de me fouetter. Nous nous étions arrêtés. Sans ouvrir les yeux, je sentis que celui qui m'avait porté me faisait glisser de son épaule. Je chancelais, et la personne me rattrapa. Incapable d'ouvrir mes yeux gonflés par les larmes, je sentis deux bras froids me prendre maladroitement par les épaules.

-- Edward... Edward... ça va ?

Reconnaissant la voix de l'ange qui m'avait sauvé de ma propre soeur, j'ouvris les yeux. Le visage ravagé par le remord, Bella me fixait avec apréhension. Je me rappelais tout ce que je lui avais jeté à la figure et compris qu'elle s'attendait à ce que la colère reprenne le dessus. Mais c'était sans compter sur le soulagement que j'éprouvais de l'avoir retrouvée. Comme un petit garçon, je me jetais dans ses bras. Elle resta d'abord les bras ballants, puis m'entoura presque avec affection.

-- Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle à mon oreille.

D'ordinaire, j'aurais été extrêment gêné de me laisser aller de la sorte. Mais Bella me murmurai des paroles apaisantes, s'excusait sans arrêt, me disait que c'était bien que je pleure, que nous, humains, devions décompresser de la sorte.

Nous restâmes là, enlacés, pendant un temps qui me sembla durer une éternité. Ni elle ni moi ne voulions briser ce lien. Pourtant, il fallait que je parte. Que je rentre voir charlie. Je me disais qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'attache davantage à cette magnifique vampire, mais en même temps, je savais que c'était trop tard, tout comme je savais que dans quelques jours, je devrais lui dire au revoir. Alors, au lieu de profiter du moment, je décidais de m'éloigner. A regret, mais je souffrirais moins ainsi lorsqu'elle devrait partir.

-- Je dois aller voir Charlie, murmurai-je d'une voix enraillée par les larmes. Tu peux me ramener ?

Elle se racla la gorge.

-- Euh... Edward ? Nous sommes déjà dans ta chambre.

Je m'écartais précipitemment d'elle et ouvrais des yeux ébahis. C'était bien mon lit, mon armoire, mon bureau. Comment ne l'en étais-je pas rendu compte ?

-- Mais... et Charlie ? Si Alice nous a suivis...

-- Jasper l'a maîtrisée, ne t'en fais pas. De toutes manières, il est hors de question que nous te laissions seuls un instant. Entre Alice et Jessica...

-- Jessica veut toujours ma peau ?

Bella acquiesça gravement.

-- Mais je croyais que vous alliez partir. c'est ce que Carlisle m'a dit avant que tu n'arrive.

Elle fit la grimace.

-- Il t'a dit cela parce qu'il ne voyait pas les raisons que nous avions de rester.

-- Et la raison est Jessica ?

_¤ Sois franche ¤_ l'entendis-je se morigéner.

-- Oui. Mais pas que...

_¤ Courage... ce n'est pas si compliqué !¤_ tempêta-t-elle.

Je compris. J'aurais d'ailleurs dû m'en douter bien avant.

-- Quoi d'autre ? l'encourageai-je à continuer en me rapprochant.

Elle ne sembla pas aperçevoir mon geste, perdu dans ses pensées, mobilisant toute sa volonté pour me dire quelque chose que je savais déjà. lors, à quelques centimètres d'elle, je pris les devants.

-- Je ne veux pas que tu partes.

Elle braqua ses yeux miel dans les miens. Je ne discernais d'abord aucune émotion particulière. Puis, alors qu'une barrière cédait dans son esprit, ils brillèrent d'un nouvel éclat. Je vis toute la tendresse qu'elle refluait depuis longtemps. Le coeur battant, je levais ma main droite vers son visage et déposais ma paume contre sa joue froide. Elle y appuya sa tête et ferma les yeux, un léger sourire aux lèvres. J'approchais ma bouche de la sienne, les yeux braqués sur ses paupières closes. Mais elle rouvrit les yeux et me lança un regard triste qui m'arrêta dans mon élan. Elle tourna légèrement la tête et embrassa ma paume.

-- C'est tout ce dont je suis capable pour l'instant, murmura-t-elle avec désolation. Tu es humain, Edward. Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir me contrôler.

-- J'ai confiance en toi, soufflai-je en posant ma deuxième main sur son autre joue.

Elle leva les bras et attrapa mes mains. Sa main droite joua avec ma main gauche et nos doigts se retrouvèrent liés. De son autre main, elle repoussa la mienne et vint à la rencontre de ma propre joue.

-- Tu es un être d'exception, Edward Swan. Je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontré. Ce n'est pas un refus que je t'oppose, mais une demande que je te fais. Laisse-moi juste un peu de temps.

Elle appliqua une légère pression sur ma joue et, en un éclair, elle disparut. Mais par ses pensées, et l'odeur de son parfum, je sus qu'elle n'était pas loin. Elle était là, quelque part dans l'ombre, à guetter pour me protéger. Nous ne nous étions pas embrassés, mais une chose était claire : Bella m'aimait certainement autant que je l'aimais, et mon coeur dans ma poitrine irradiait de joie. Je ne tentais pas de la voir là où elle était : dans la pièce ou sur le toit, ou même dans la forêt. La simple idée de sa présence non loin me suffisait. Malgré la souffrance de la perte d'Alice, c'était la joie qui avait prit le pas sur moi ce soir là. Je m'étendis sur mon lit en ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'à son sourire, à ses yeux magnifiques, à son odeur, au contact de sa joue contre ma main, de ma joue contre ses doigts. Je me croyais incapable de m'endormir. Mais la fatigue des derniers événements me submergea d'un coup, et je sombrais dans le monde des rêves.

* * *

_Et hop ! Un chapitre un ptit peu plus long pour me rattraper ^^_

_Alors, contents ???????????_

_Je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre, alors adoptez les alertes story !_

_Bisous ! A bientôt !_


	19. NOTE IMPORTANTE

**Note importante**

.

Salut tout le monde ! Je suis désolée, vraiment.

Comme vous l'avez vu, je n'ai pas posté depuis longtemps (trèèèès longtemps me dira même sûrement Alice&Jasper) et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je posterais la suite. Ce ne sont ni les idées ni l'inspiration qui me manquent pour la suite mais simplement un concourt de circonstances alors je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée mais là s'arrête cette fanfic, jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Ce ne veut pas dire que je l'abandonne ni que je ne la finirais pas, mais la suite n'est pas prévue pour tout de suite tout de suite. Le seul conseil que je vous donne, c'est de continuer à lire toutes les fanfictions qui sont en cours et soit de passer de temps en temps voir ce que j'aurais poster, soit simplement de me mettre en alerte...

Enfin bon, je suis vraiment désolée de vous laisser comme ça, si sa se trouve d'ailleurs j'aurais les moyens de poster d'ici quelques temps, mais comme je ne peux pas du tout vous prédire l'avenir (bah oui, je ne suis pas Alice ^^) je préfère vous prévenir.

Voilà c'est tout, s'il vous plaît, ne me détestez pas :(

J'espère vous retrouver bientôt.


End file.
